Broadway, Baby
by thedoctorsrose
Summary: After his YouTube career died down, Darren decided to audition for the new HBO series, Broadway Babies. The day before his audition, he meets his possible co-star Chris Colfer. Immediately they become attached at the hip… But what happens when Chris' feelings become more than platonic? RPF eventual-CrissColfer, tagged as Kurt and Blaine, features other Glee celebrities.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Broadway, Baby

**Summary: **After his YouTube career died down, Darren Criss decided to audition for the new HBO series, Broadway Babies. The day before his audition, he meets his possible co-star Chris Colfer. Immediately they become attached at the hip… But what happens when Chris' feelings become more than platonic? RPF eventual-CrissColfer, tagged as Kurt and Blaine, features other Glee celebrities.

**Warnings: **RPF if that isn't your thing, why are you even reading this? Foul language, homophobia and past angst. _The Glee Club _spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Darren, or Chris, or any other actors or directors you may recognise. I don't own Kurt, Blaine or any of the Glee characters. I do own the idea for Broadway Babies, the characters for the show but I don't own Rent or the characters for that.

**Authors Note: ***Please read* I don't actually know whether Bonnie got married and moved to Alaska that's just what I wrote. And Joe Moses obviously is not the voice of Professor Snape in a fake cartoon I made up on the spot a while ago. Don't hate on me, this is my first real attempt at an RPF, it's probably really bad. The difference between Kurt and Chris (in looks) is Chris' skin is a bit darker and his freckles aren't covered up. Darren isn't much different looking from Blaine, just older and in my other fanfic The Glee Club, Kurt fawned over Darren resulting in an almost break-up between Kurt and Blaine. Also, I'm really worried about how you'll all feel with the RPF thing. If you like it, tell me if not I won't finish it. BTW Chris is only nervous and out of character because he's nervous.

* * *

(October 2009)

He felt his throat close. This was the last thing he wanted to do, he was Darren freaking Criss. He didn't need to audition for some stupid cliché HBO drama about being on Broadway. But of course, he needs the money. You see, a while back… Let's say February, Darren and the rest of the Starkid's were invited to perform at an Awards show called the James Perks Awards. As they were practising Get Back to Hogwarts, a tall woman whisked him away to speak with him. Her name was Shelby Berry, he had never met her before but she apparently knew him well. Shelby is one of the vocal consultants for the internet band Vocal Adrenaline, and she was pure evil. Before she had confronted him, apparently her boss Mr. Ryan Murphy asked her to pay for $500 dollars to kiss a younger boy named Kurt Hummel. She came to him holding the money smiling evilly. Right before she told him what to do, there was a shrill scream from behind them on the stage. He looked to where his friends Joey and Bonnie were, and a small pale boy was hugging Joey.

"YOU'RE JOEY RICHTER!" the boy screamed.

"That's Kurt Hummel," Shelby pointed at the jumping boy, Darren bit back a smile when the rest of the Starkid's conversed with Kurt's friends. "What you need to do is…" she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "kiss Kurt Hummel, he's practically in love with you. Break him and his boyfriend up, and you get the money." She moved away.

"I'm not doing that." He told her, "You can have your money back."

"If you do this I can get you a role on Ryan's new show 'Broadway Babies'." And that's when the seed was planted in his head. He did kiss Kurt Hummel, but only for the money. He has a bad washer machine and he hates when Joey smells like a high school locker room because they can't wash their clothes. The poor boy – who was only fifteen at the time – was freaking out, he had just been kissed by his idol and he cheated on his boyfriend Blaine. Darren felt terrible, so he admitted to Kurt why he did what he did. Surprisingly, the boy understood… It might've been because Shelby had apparently tried to adopt Kurt's bestfriend Rachel Anderson along with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson (they're twins).

After the Awards show, he and the Starkid's got busy writing the sequel to their YouTube hit 'A Very Potter Musical'. That went brilliantly if he says so himself, but then came to realisation that after that… He had nothing to do. Most of the Starkid's were going off and doing their own thing, Bonnie is getting married and moving to Alaska, Nick is becoming a director. Even fricking Joe Moses has a career as the voice for Professor Snape in the new cartoon 'Harry Potter: The First Year' on nickelodeon.

Now he's sitting on his dodgy couch watching reruns of Recess. He has his audition script in hand and a beer in the other. He was auditioning for the role as Jake Erickson, a recently graduated student from NYU who has decided to disobey his parent's hopes of him becoming a lawyer and decides to audition for _Rent _on Broadway. Joey was supposed to be helping him with his lines, but someone decided being with his girlfriend was much more productive than helping his bestfriend. He looked away from the TV to read some of the lines.

_~Episode 1: Pilot- Scene 5_

_Director- "Your name is?"_

_Jake- "Jake Erickson." _

_Director- "How old are you, Jake?"_

_Jake- {stutters} "I-I'm twenty-f-four, Sir. I just graduated from NYU with a bachelors in Law." _

_Director- "I didn't ask you that." _

_Jake- {shuffles feet awkwardly, face flushed in embarrassment} "S-Sorry." _

_Director- "You are auditioning for Tom Collins, correct?" _

Darren rolled his eyes and threw the script across the room. The whole plot for the show was stupid; Jake was supposed to be friends with another man named Connor, who was auditioning for Angel. He knew that if he were to get the role, he would have to kiss whoever plays Connor. He's kissed men before, it wouldn't be that bad. Darren tapped his fingers against the cool beer glass, he was pissed off too. If he wanted the audition to go well, he would need to cut his 'fro. He loves his hair; it keeps his ears warm during the winter. There was a knock at his apartment door and he groaned.

"Why can't people leave me _alone_?!" he screamed, he slammed his beer on the glass coffee table and went to the door. He swung it open and was about to punch the person in his doorway when he saw it was his older brother Chuck, he had a suitcase in his hand and was smiling from ear to ear. "C-Chuck, what are you doing in Chicago?" he asked.

"I was in the neighbourhood, let me in bro." Darren let his brother in; he sent a quick text to Joey informing him that his brother was going to be staying in their apartment.

"How are Mom and Dad? I haven't heard from them in like, forever." Darren grabbed his beer and took a swig. The last time he had seen his parents was the premiere of AVPS.

"They're good; Mom misses you and wants you to visit them soon." Chuck ran his stuff to Darren's room and then came back to hug his brother. "I missed you little brother," he ruffled Darren's curls. "So how have things been?"

"Fine I guess." Darren shrugged, "I'm auditioning for an HBO series called Broadway Babies."

"I thought you were going to continue writing weird musicals and singing in restaurants for minimum wage." Chuck burst into laughter at his words, Darren rolled his eyes.

"Well since you're here, you can help me memorise my script." Darren collected his script and handed it to Chuck. "I'm Jake, and you'll be Connor, okay?"

"Cool, so here we go: Who are you auditioning for?" Chuck read out the line.

"Tom Collins," Darren said, "I've always admired his character. He went through so much, first he gets AIDS then falls in love, and then his lover dies. But he was the only one to keep the rest of the group sane." Chuck raised his eyebrows; his little brother had always been one to forget his lines.

"Interesting, I had thought you would be Roger." Chuck read out another one of Connor's lines.

"Why's that?" Darren asked, the script told him to be flirty. It was kind of awkward since his brother was reading the lines with him.

"Well, it's just that you're built like Roger would be… Okay, Darren I have to stop. Did you even read Connor's character summary?" Darren shook his head, "Alright, listen 'Connor Addams is fresh from academic probation at Julliard. After failing all his courses, Connor finds himself auditioning for Angel in the Broadway musical Rent. Connor finds himself infatuated with the man who plays Tom, and has to control his feelings—bro, Connor is gay!" Darren spluttered out his beer.

"WHAT?" he grabbed the script and read through the summary, "Shit. I really didn't know that, sure I knew I would have to kiss him because well you know, I'm auditioning for a guy who auditions for a guy who falls in love with a drag queen."

"What if your character turns gay too?" Chuck was kind of concerned for his brother, Darren was straight. Very straight, even though at one point he did have to pull Darren away from a guy in a bar on his 21st birthday.

_"B-But Chuck, I want to kiss him!" _

_"Darren you're drunk as f*ck, come on." _

"I hope he doesn't." Darren ran his fingers through his unruly curls.

"When is your audition?" Chuck asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Darren groaned even louder, "I need to get my hair cut."

"I'll cut it,"

"NO WAY! You are not touching my hair, last time you did that Dad had to cut it because I had gum stuck to my skull!"

"Technically it was your scalp, but I'm better now. I am the one who gave Joey that buzz cut." Chuck pointed out and Darren shut up.

"R-Right." Chuck pushed Darren into the bathroom.

"Get ready for the best haircut you've ever had little bro."

* * *

He was nervous. He was surrounded by more people than he had even seen in his young life. His fingers were trembling and his hands were sweating so much, he might need a towel. Right before he came here, his Mother dropped him off, brushed back his bangs, kissed his forehead and smiled.

"You're going to do amazing, Chris. They're going to love you." And now, he's sitting in the waiting room, there were at least one hundred other men auditioning for the role of Connor Addams. He was beyond terrified, he knew the casting director was going to find him disgusting or found his baby fat gross. He couldn't help that he was a chubby child, but to make up for that he had an amazing voice. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around, the man was taller than he was and had glasses on. His face was wrinkled but he wasn't elderly, it was probably from stress.

"Are you Chris Colfer?" the man asked him, tentatively he nodded his head. "Great, come with me." The man walked away, it took Chris a moment to realise he had to follow him. Chris tightened his grip on his bag and jogged after the older man. The man led him into a room where there was a table and two other men were seated at the table. One had no hair, and a yellow cap on and the other had spiked brown hair and a constant smirk on his face. "Mister Colfer, this is Ryan Murphy, writer and executive producer of Broadway Babies. This man right here is Zachary Woodlee, choreographer for the show. And I am Howard Cooper, casting director." Chris made a small smile, but was still confused as to why he was here. "You're probably confused right now, aren't you?"

"A little, yes." Chris licked his lips.

"We saw your resume, and it intrigued us." The man with the yellow cap named Ryan Murphy clasped his hands in front of him.

"Intrigued you how?" Chris felt his walls coming up; it was something he had learned from high school.

"Well, this is your first acting career; you're from a small town in California, and you worked at a Laundromat after high school." Ryan read from his resume, Chris felt his cheeks flush darkly. He mentally kicked himself where the Sun doesn't shine for being such an idiot. "So you're here to audition for Connor Addams?" Ryan asked him, Chris mumbled a yes. "Let's start from the line where Connor meets Jake, alright?" Chris took a deep breath and went over those lines quickly in his head. "I'll be Jake, okay?" Ryan asked him kindly. "You must be auditioning for Angel." Ryan read as Jake.

"Uh, yeah I am, how did you know?" Chris patted himself on the back for remembering his lines.

"You have the whole, drag queen look about you." Ryan laughed at the line he wrote, "Not that you're a drag queen."

"Good catch," Chris rolled his eyes like Connor would.

"My name's Jake Erickson." Read Ryan.

"I'm Connor Addams." Chris knew in the script it said they had to shake hands but since this wasn't really the show, he'd let it slide for now. "Who are you auditioning for?"

"Tom Collins," Ryan read out, "I've always admired his character. He went through so much, first he gets AIDS then falls in love, and then his lover dies. But he was the only one to keep the rest of the group sane."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, I had thought you would be Roger."

"Why's that?" Chris took a breath, he knew that he would have to flirt with said person but he was still terrified.

"Well, it's just that you're built like Roger would be. You've got the arms, the chest, the… And I'm embarrassing myself." Ryan clapped his hands when he finished.

"That was amazing Chris. Now, do you have a song prepared?" Chris' smile faltered.

"I-I don't actually, I didn't think you guys would l-like me." His confidence wasn't the best since he graduated. Every day at Clovis East high, he was pushed into lockers, thrown into lockers and had so many swirlies done to him they ended up calling him Swirly-Boy for the rest of his high school life.

"Well we love you, Colfer; just sing something off of the top of your head." The choreographer told him.

"A-Alright," he closed his eyes and sang the song that helped him through high school, "Something has changed within me, something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules, of someone else's game." Defying Gravity, it was his favourite song.

"OH MY GOD!" Ryan screamed, he leapt across the table and hugged Chris tightly. "You're my Connor," Ryan turned to Howard, "tell all those losers to leave. We have our Connor Addams." Howard left with Zach and Ryan's smile changed into a frown. "Listen Colfer, this is my last chance at fame. If you mess this up, I will end you. Here are the ground rules, #1: No dating cast members, if you do I will fire both of you. #2: Don't come to work with a hangover, if you do I will kick you in the face. #3: Just don't f*ck this up." He finished.

"I w-won't do any of that. I don't date, I'm not old enough to drink and I won't mess this up for you… Chris whispered, Ryan smiled again and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank-you, now tomorrow we're having auditions for Jake tomorrow. I want you to be there, we need you to make sure you and this person have chemistry." Ryan pulled a piece of lint off of his sweater. "Thanks." Ryan walked out of the room, leaving Chris to himself. He pulled out his new blackberry and called is mother.

_"Chris? Is everything okay?" _Karyn Colfer asked him.

"M-Mom, I got it!" Chris felt tears coming into his eyes.

_"Got what? Chris you're not making sense!" _Chris physically tried to stop rolling his eyes.

"Mom! I'm Connor! I got the role!" all he heard for the next few seconds was a woman's scream on his phone.

_"Oh my God, Chris, I've got to call everyone! Your Father will be so happy!" _she cheered in his ear, _"Imagine how Hannah will react." _His stomach lurched at the mention of his younger sister.

"She'll be happy for me." Hannah had been the only one out of his family who told him not to audition.

_"You're going to get hurt, Christopher." _She told him; at the thought of her words he felt his eyes water even more.

"L-Listen Mom, I've got to go, I'll see you at the hotel." She said goodbye to him and he left the conference hall that the auditions had been held. He wiped at his eyes, he bumped into a slightly shorter man. "I-I'm sorry." He apologised, fearing that the man would hit him for bumping into him.

"Don't worry, man, hey are you okay?" he looked up and his breath was taken away. The man in front of him didn't look much older than himself, he had short curls – they looked like they had just been cut – and he had warm honey eyes.

"I-I'm fine." Chris squeaked out.

"Are you sure, you look pretty upset. Did I hurt you or something?" the man rested his hand on Chris' forearm, Chris felt his cheeks flush. No one had ever cared about him in Clovis. He had only been in Chicago for a day and he was finally realising how different it was.

"N-No, I was just overreacting about something, sorry for bumping into you." Chris straightened out his messenger bag.

"It's alright," the man stared at him for a moment longer. "Want to go get coffee with me?" Chris almost fainted.

"W-What?"

The man laughed, "Do you want to have coffee with me? You look like you need to talk to someone; I'm a really good talker." The man chuckled quietly; Chris rolled his eyes but decided he needed a break from his family.

"Alright, um, is there a Starbucks near here?" Chris looked around discreetly; the man nodded and took Chris' hand. Chris smiled to himself; no one had ever been this… Touchy feely.

"This way, I go there all the time with my best friend Joey." The only problem Chris had with this whole encounter was that he had no idea who this guy was. What if he was a sex offender and the whole nice guy image was just a way into raping him? The man brought him into the Starbucks, the coffee filled his nostrils and he let out a sigh. He loved the smell of coffee. "By the way," the man turned to him, "I'm Darren Criss." Chris gasped.

"Oh my God, y-you're—"

"Harry freakin' Potter? Yes, that would be me. Please don't tell me you're one of those crazy fans who knows everything about me." Darren smiled, Chris almost screamed. He was going to have coffee with Harry Potter, well not _the _Harry Potter but this was close enough!

"I-I'm not, it's just, my sister Hannah and I, we're big fans!" his smile was so bright; he swore he saw Darren squint, "I didn't recognise you… Your hair, it's… Not big."

"Yeah, my brother Chuck just cut it actually." Darren explained, they went up to the cashier. "Can I have an apple juice, but if you don't mind can you put it in one of the coffee cups?"

"Why?" the cashier asked with way too much attitude than necessary.

"Because that's what I asked, do I need to speak with your manager again, Julia?" he spat, the cashier who had large framed glasses, snake bite piercings, and bright blue hair.

"No, Darren." She wrote something on a cup "And for you?" she asked looking pointedly at Chris.

"J-Just a Grande Non-Fat Mocha p-please." He stuttered, she rolled her eyes and wrote on another cup.

"'Kay, that'll be $6.99." she told them, Chris reached for his bag but Darren's hand stopped him.

"Don't worry about it." Chris felt the oxygen in his lungs disapparate (he's a Harry Potter nerd, what can he say?) when Darren winked at him.

"Okay…" he whispered quietly, he wasn't even sure if Darren heard him. When their drinks arrived, Darren pulled Chris to a secluded table.

"So, I realised you know my name, but I don't know yours." Darren took a drink from his apple juice.

"O-Oh, my name's Chris Colfer…" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well Mister Colfer, what were you doing walking the streets of Chicago crying?" Darren's voice was soft and kind.

"T-They weren't s-sad tears, I g-got the role in a show that I auditioned for." Chris gripped his cup.

"Cool, what show?" Darren took a large gulp of his apple juice.

"Broadway Babies—," and Darren proceeded to spit his apple juice all over Chris' face.

"F*ck, I am so sorry Chris!" Darren reached for the napkins and helped Chris wipe his face. "I am really sorry about that." Chris finished wiping the rest of the juice off and glared at the older man.

"Mind telling me why you just spat your juice and spit on me?" he growled, Darren's eyes widened at Chris' tone.

"Sorry, again, but it's just… I'm auditioning for that show tomorrow, unless you just got the part. What part did you get?" Darren asked, his smile was back on his face.

"C-Connor, a-are you trying out for Jake?" Chris was sure as Hell hoping he was, he knew that Connor was gay in the show and of course he was gay in real life. Connor in the show was auditioning for Angel in Rent, which means he'll have to kiss whoever gets Jake. Now he was praying to God that Darren gets the role. His mind stopped him, he had read that Darren was absolutely straight and nothing was going to change that. He closed his eyes for a moment; this was going to stop now. He reopened them to see Darren was talking to him.

"—I think Jake's character is really interesting, don't you think?" he asked Chris.

"U-Uh yeah, I mean, he's probably smarter than Connor is." Chris drank some of his coffee.

"You never know," Darren chirped, "anyway, it was great meeting you Chris. Can I tell you something before I go?"

"Sure."

"I know this kid, his name is Kurt, and you two look so alike it's freaky… Although, Kurt's boyfriend looks just like me but younger." Darren took out his phone, "I have a picture of them, see?" Darren showed Chris a picture of the two boys he was speaking about. "They're really big fans of Starkid, it was great meeting them. Well I gotta go; can I have your number?"

"Okay." Chris gave the older man his number, Darren thanked him and then he was off. Chris stayed at the Starbucks for a while longer. He had to digest the day by himself for a moment. First he gets the dream role he's always wanted, second he bumps into his possible future co-star and third he meets (the same person) but he fangirl's like an idiot when he's told the man who just bought him coffee was Darren freaking Criss. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was his mother.

_"Christopher Paul Colfer! Where the Hell are you?" _

* * *

Darren ran into his apartment smiling brightly, he had just met the boy who's playing Connor. He walked into the living room breathing heavily (since he practically ran from the Starbucks to his apartment). Chuck was sitting on the couch watching Finding Nemo; his older brother looked up expectantly.

"Where's my ice cream?" Chuck inquired.

"O-Oh yeah, that's why I left… But dude, you're going to forgive me when I tell you what just happened." Darren crawled on the couch to his brother, "So I was walking towards the store when I bumped into this guy and he was crying. I felt bad for him, so I spoke to him for a minute. He seemed really upset, so I bought him some coffee at Starbucks. Turns out, he's Chris Colfer!" Darren waited for Chuck's reaction.

"You better be going somewhere with this, bro, because I have no idea who you're talking about." Darren sighed loudly at his brother.

"Man, he's going to be Connor! I met Connor Addams!" Chuck remained motionless at Darren's words.

"I repeat, you better be going somewhere with this—," Darren slapped his brother upside the head.

"MY CO-STAR!"

"Darren, I'm going to say this because I love you and you're my brother. You haven't gotten the role yet," Chuck rubbed his cheek as he spoke, "but it's cool that you met him. What's he like?"

"He's really nice, I think he was nervous since he was a big fan of AVPM and AVPS and all that. But besides that, you'll never believe who he looks like."

"George Clooney, Miranda Cosgrove, Meryl Streep, Bob Dylan—what was that for!?" Chuck yelled after getting smacked in the head by Darren.

"He looks like Kurt!" Darren shouted.

"Who?" Chuck received another smack.

"Remember I told you that Shelby Berry made me kiss that fifteen year-old for money?" Darren asked, Chuck watched him for a minute before nodding. "That's Kurt, Chris looks just like him."

"I have heard that everyone has a double in the world. Maybe that Blaine kid is yours, and Chris' is Kurt's." Chuck suggested, the door swung open.

"Did somebody say Ron Weasley?" Joey ran in leaping on both Darren and Chuck on the couch, "It's so great to see you again Chucky, holy shit Darren, did you cut your hair?" Darren chuckled along with his older brother. He totally has to get Joey checked out for ADHD, because he's pretty sure Joey has it.

Later that night, Darren felt adventurous and added Chris on Facebook. Usually when he does that, he gets thousands of comments on the update and friendship requests.

**Chris Colfer **is now friends with **Darren Criss  
-1 like-**

**Chris Colfer- **I still can't believe I met you.  
**Darren Criss- **You better believe it, Man! We're probably going to be co-stars forever and ever :D  
**Max Thomas- **Aw, the little faggot got himself a boyfriend. How cute.

Darren's brow furrowed, what did that little bitch just say?

**Darren Criss- **Um, excuse me?  
**Chris Colfer- **Just leave it, Darren.  
**Darren Criss- **Like Hell I'm not going to leave it, you mind saying that again?  
**Max Thomas- **I was just saying that it's cute how little faggot finally got himself a person as diseased as him. Good job faggots.

That's when Darren lost it. If he sees Chris tomorrow, he is going to talk to him about it. Sure they just met, but Darren wanted to protect the younger man. Well, to tell the truth, he had no idea if Chris was younger than him. But from his Facebook profile, Chris was born in 1990, which means he's 20 now. How can someone who's twenty, still go through this shit? Well, tomorrow he'd straighten it out. He closed his laptop and pushed it to the other side of his bed. He could hear Chuck and Joey yelling in the living room, he closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up past his chest.

He felt different than how he felt this morning, now he actually wanted to be in the show. No matter if he gets paid or not, he wants to protect Chris in any shape or form.

* * *

****NOTE**: **Do you want me to continue this? If yes, tell me in a review. If you have advice, tell me it as a review! Well, in short, just review!

**End Authors Note: **This story won't be that long, but it goes along with The Glee Club my other story. You should check it out, it's kind of RPF, Darren and the rest of the Starkid's are in the later chapters for a while and will be back eventually! I really want to know whether I should continue this or not, it's my first time writing an RPF so I'm hesitant. Also, even though Broadway Babies is going to be on HBO, that doesn't mean the rating, is going to be M. I will _never _write smut, I'd feel way too embarrassed with myself if I did. The closest I get to writing it, is when my characters are making out (usually Kurt and Blaine). Anyway, no one is reading this… So, yeah.

-Read, Review, Follow and Favourite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Broadway, Baby

**Summary: **After his YouTube career died down, Darren decided to audition for the new HBO series, Broadway Babies. The day before his audition, he meets his possible co-star Chris Colfer. Immediately they become attached at the hip… But what happens when Chris' feelings become more than platonic? RPF eventual-CrissColfer, tagged as Kurt and Blaine, features other Glee celebrities.

**Warnings: **RPF if that isn't your thing, why are you even reading this? Foul language, homophobia and past angst. _The Glee Club _spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Darren, or Chris, or any other actors or directors you may recognise. I don't own Kurt, Blaine or any of the Glee characters. I do own the idea for Broadway Babies, the characters for the show but I don't own Rent or the characters for that.

**Authors Note: **Another thing about the RPF, I came up with Darren's ex Adrianne. I would feel weird bringing in their real significant others even though this fanfiction is about real people. So sorry for writing this so late, I hope you're still interested in the story. In this chapter we see Chris trying to tell himself to stop his growing infatuation for Darren; while Darren finds himself wanting to be closer to Chris. We also have some pretty OC Colfer-family. I'm sure that Chris's family is really supportive of him and Hannah really loves him, but in my story. Chris has problems with his family, they're nothing bad but they're oblivious to Chris's success. Darren's kind-of audition is in here, along with Chris breaking down and Darren holding him? Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It was his audition day; he was prepared for the worst. Sure he thought he would have this in the bag, but after seeing some of the people rehearsing he realised he sucked. There was a taller man, who looked like he just graduated from high school. He had the script in hand and had a smug smile playing on his lips, as though he knew he was going to be Jake. Darren got a text from Chris that morning telling him that he was going to be there. When Darren asked why, Chris replied:

_'The writers want me to have chemistry with whoever plays Jake –Chris' _

That made sense, so now he was hopeful that Chris wouldn't like anyone else. He needs this role… Kind of. He was seated on a couch beside other men; Chuck was sitting in front of him with the script.

"You're going to be fine, Darren." Chuck told him, "You've performed in front of hundreds of people before; I think you can read some lines in front of like, three people."

"I'm still nervous! I need to be on this show, I love Joey but I want my own apartment." They both laughed quietly, Darren's phone went off like crazy in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was Chris. "To what do I owe this call, Mister Colfer?" he found it strange how he and Chris talk like they were best friends and they had only met yesterday.

_"H-Hi Darren, and I'm calling because I need you come into the Men's bathroom on the fourth floor." _Chris rushed out.

"W-What? Why?"

_"Ryan Murphy really likes this one guy named Jesse, but he's a homophobic dick and I don't want him to be Jake. Get up here now, and we'll do a scene together, and they'll love you!" _Chris was speaking faster, _"Hurry before they give this Jesse guy the part!" _Darren told him he'd meet him there soon, Chuck looked at him curiously.

"Was that Chris?"

"Yes! And I've got to go!" Darren yelled, he threw his stuff at his brother and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. People stared at him as he did; he spun around to look at Chuck. "Make sure no one follows me!" he told his brother, Chuck shot him a thumbs up. He ran up three sets of stairs, he ran into the men's bathroom and sure enough, there was Chris pacing back and forth. At the sound of the washroom door opening, Chris looked up. Darren noticed he was wearing a pair of very tight skinny jeans, and a blue t-shirt. It wasn't something he would wear, but it looked nice on Chris.

"It took you long enough." Chris put his phone away and left the bathroom. Darren groaned and followed after him.

"I had to run up 3 sets of stairs, I probably lost more pounds than you weigh." He lightened the mood slightly, but Chris gave him a death glare instead. "Dude, calm down."

"I can't calm down 'dude'; I don't want to work with this idiot. He pronounces Connor wrong," Chris said, "He says it like 'Conair' like the hair straightener."

"I have one of those." Darren smiled and Chris stopped again.

"You own a Conair hair straightener?" Chris seemed amused by this.

"Well, yeah, I have to have one. Sometimes my friends come over and they need one in the morning," at first when he said this he thought of Jaime or Lauren, but the way Chris reacted changed his mind. "M-My female friends, like Lauren Lopez and Jaime Beatty, I don't have a girlfriend."

"R-Right, anyway come on." Chris opened up a door and led him into a room with a table with three men sitting down. Another man was smiling brightly; it was the same one with that stupid smug grin. Darren felt his insides twist, what if this man was better than him?

"Chris, who's this?" a man with glasses, black hair and a stress wrinkled face asked.

"Darren Criss, sir, and in my opinion, he is Jake." The three men frowned at the younger actor.

"But Chris, we've already hired Jesse." Darren looked to the man and recognised him.

"You're Jesse St James, from Vocal Adrenaline!" Chris stared at Jesse for a second. "That's totally not fair."

"What's not fair?" Chris whispered into Darren's ear. Darren's eyes met Ryan's and he knew what Ryan was doing. He stepped towards the older man.

"I know what you're doing Murphy, and it's not fair. You're holding auditions for a role that you're already going to give Jesse? That's illegal I think,"

"Be quiet, Criss, why are you even auditioning for this? Shelby said that you didn't break Kurt and Blaine up. You have no right here." Ryan sneered, "Get out of here." Darren felt defeated, he wanted this role. He stormed out of the audition room, fists clenched and forehead creased. He started walking down the stairs when he felt someone's hand grab his. He jerked around and saw it was Chris, Chris had flinched at the suddenness of Darren's turn.

"I-I'm sorry Chris, you'll have to get to know Jesse I guess. He's a douchebag from what I've heard, but he'll be a good Jake." He started to walk down the stairs again and Chris stepped in front of him.

"I am _not _working with Jesse; I'm working with you, now come on." Chris started pushing him backwards up the stairs; Darren rolled his eyes at the boy's insistence. Ryan had already chosen Jesse, even if it was because Ryan Murphy is a f*cking retard. Chris opened up the audition room door and as they were walking to the center of the room he whispered softly in Darren's ear. "Did you memorise scene 10?" Darren nodded, "We'll do that scene."

"What are you doing back here, Criss?" Ryan glared, Chris cleared his throat and the three men including Jesse St Sucks turned to him.

"Darren and I are going to be rehearsing Scene 10. Ready?" he asked to Darren, who nodded again. Chris closed his eyes and took a breath for the started.

"We meet again, Angel." Darren said to Chris as Jake.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even got this far in the audition." Chris cocked his hip to the side.

"You always seem to judge me, Addams." Darren crossed his arms in front of him, "I'm an amazing singer for your information."

"Oh really?" Chris held back a smirk, "Prove it to me."

"I'm not going to break into song right here, Angel." Darren winked at Chris; Chris had to hold in a breath and tried to control his emotions. Darren was in character right now, he isn't flirting with him he's flirting with Connor.

"That just proves you can't sing, Jake. Later." And that's when the scene is supposed to end. The two looked at the directors, and Ryan was frowning immensely. He stood up and took the thick script from Jesse's hands.

"What are you doing Murphy?" Jesse asked with his jaw slacked. Ryan said nothing and then handed the blue script to Darren who was just as confused as Jesse. "Ryan, that's mine you already gave me the role!" he yelled.

"Shut it St James, here you go Darren, but this doesn't mean we're on good terms." Chris bit his lip, what did Ryan mean by that? Jesse stormed out of the room grumbling something about 'Made you famous and Bastard'. Darren's eyes were sparkling happily, he was going to be on HBO and he was going to get a lot of money. He looked up from the package of paper to look into Chris' eyes and his breath was taken away. He had never really looked Chris in the eye, since he had only met the younger actor yesterday. They were similar to Kurt's but they were so much more vibrant. They shined with so many colours; Darren could see green, blue and was that crystal? There was confusion hidden beneath them along with sadness, he would ask about that later.

"Is there something on my face?" Chris' voice broke through his reverie.

"What?"

"You've been staring at my face for like, three minutes." Chris' cheeks tinged red and Darren felt his stomach quiver at the sight. What was going on with him? Maybe it was just his nerves.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how awesome this is!" he changed the subject quickly; hopefully Chris didn't catch on to his staring contest he had had with his eyes.

"I don't understand though," Chris mumbled keeping his voice down so Ryan, Zach and Harold couldn't hear him. "What happened between you and Ryan? He seemed so reluctant to give you the role, even when you walked in." Darren gulped; he might as well tell Chris what happened if they're going to be working together for a long time.

"Are you doing anything for lunch?" he asked, changing the subject once again which made Chris scowl in response.

"No… I was going to go back to my Hotel and order room service." Chris took a deep breath, if Darren asked him out to lunch he was going to explode. First his favourite YouTube singer buys him coffee, if he buys him lunch he will scream to the world on Mount Everest.

"Well, if you're not doing anything. Do you want to join me for lunch? I know this amazing little diner down the street from here." Darren stifled a giggle when Chris's face flushed red.

"O-Okay, I just need to call my Mom." Chris reached for his phone, when he felt it in his bag he pulled it out. Darren shrugged and waited for Chris to call her. "Hang on," Chris scrolled down and dialed his Mum. It rang twice before Karyn Colfer answered.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi Mom, how are you?" Chris stepped to the side as he spoke to her.

_"I'm doing great; I bought my ticket back to Clovis just now. Hannah is excited to see your show on TV." _Karyn said offhandedly.

"I doubt it," he whispered under his breath. Hannah had always been rude to him when it comes to him living his life. She wanted him to stay in Clovis where he is safe, but he is far from being safe in Clovis. He's the only one that knows that, and no one else needs to know. "What am I going to do for living when you're gone, Mom? I'm living in a hotel right now and I'm going to be here for a really long time."

_"We'll figure something out Christopher; I've got to go your Father's calling. Bye sweetie." _He opened his mouth to bid her farewell but she had already hung up. He knew that his parents really cared about Hannah and they wanted her to be healthy, but sometimes they forgot that he was trying his hardest to make them notice him. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and went back to Darren who was talking with a taller man; his hair was straight and dark brown like Darren's. Oh, it must be Darren's older brother Chuck. Darren glanced over as he was speaking.

"Chuck, this is Chris Colfer my co-star." Darren introduced them, "Chris this is my awesome older brother Chuck Criss."

"It's great to meet you, Chris." Chuck held out his hand and Chris took it.

"Like wise." This was awkward for Chris, Darren and Chuck were laughing about something strange and he didn't understand. Lately, he didn't understand a lot of things…

"I better get going; it was nice meeting you Chris. I'll see you later Darren." Chuck waved goodbye to the two and left. Darren slid his hands in his pocket.

"Is everything okay?" he asked quietly, Chris swallowed heavily and nodded.

"I-I'm fine." Darren seemed as though he believed it, and Chris was grateful for that.

"Okay, let's go for lunch."

* * *

They were seated in the little diner facing each other. It was a 50's style restaurant, the waitresses and waiters rolled around on roller skates and the counters were a bright red with plush stools. They were in a small booth off to the side; Chris insisted that they get that seat specifically. The Waitress and Darren looked at him strangely, Darren thought back to last night on Facebook. This was the perfect time to ask him about it. Once they were seated, Chris's face was glued to his menu.

"Do you know what you're getting?" Darren broke through Chris's thoughts. Chris put the plastic menu down shaking his head.

"There's so much to eat here, what about you?"

"I'm just getting a burger with a chocolate milkshake, that's usually what I get here." Darren shrugged, Chris casted his eyes down and didn't reply. "Are you sure you're okay?" Darren sat up straighter, "You seem kind of… Melancholy."

"I'm fine." Chris repeated, Darren rolled his eyes he knew when people were lying. He was best friends with the Starkid's and they were the worst liars in the world.

"Because I really believe that." He scoffed; Chris looked up at him glaring. "What was that dude on Facebook talking about last night? Why was he calling you a fag?" Chris played with his napkin before answering.

"Because I am one." His voice was so quiet, but Darren heard it. Man, did he hear it.

"What?" he spat, Chris flinched and fear ran through his eyes.

"I am one." Chris repeated and Darren threw his head back with anger. "P-Please don't hate me." Chris's whisper was so quiet he could barely hear it. He reached across the table and took the younger man's hand.

"Chris, you aren't a… That name." Chris was staring at their linked hands, "Just because you're gay doesn't make you one. But why was that guy telling you were one Facebook of all places?"

"H-He went to my high school…" Darren's brow furrowed.

"Your high school friends called you that?" Darren waited for Chris to tell him it was just one guy you called him that, but that never came.

"I didn't have any high school friends."

"What? But dude, you're awesome, who wouldn't want to be your friend?" he inquired and Chris sighed loudly.

"Everyone attending Clovis East, everyone in that school hated me because I was gay." Chris grabbed his phone from the table and stood up. "Thanks for lunch, Darren, but I've got to go." The younger actor ran out of the diner faster than Darren could stop him. The waitress came back but he just sent her away, he was so confused. Why would people hate Chris? He's amazing and that was only his first impression he had inflicted on him. He grabbed the script from his bag; it was thick and had a blue cover. The title said, 'Broadway Babies – 1x01: The Audition, it also had episodes 2 and 3 in it. He flipped ahead to episode 3. It was obvious that in the first two it would be awkward and full of character introductions. Episode 3 was called I'll Cover You, which he knew as the duet between Tom and Angel. He read through the script, and the episode was about Connor's feelings towards Jake. When he and Chris sing I'll Cover You, it's similar to what's in the movie they dance around each other on the fake Broadway stage and then they kiss. They sing the last bar before Chris is supposed to lean in and they kiss. It the script it's supposed to short and sensual, but after thinking about it for a while… He didn't want that.

* * *

Chris paced around his hotel room, why was Darren so interested in his high school life? He didn't want anyone to know about it, let alone some YouTube star he met yesterday. His attendance to Clovis East was the worst part of his young twenty year-old life. He escaped it only two years ago, and even though he's left the cold, grey and stale halls. He's still intimidated by the bullies who ruined his life over and over each day. He remembers walking to the drug store dressed up as a girl so no one would recognise him just so he could buy cover up for the bruises on his face. Every day he would wake up at 6:30am, he'd creep around his two story house so he wouldn't wake his parents and younger sister. He would stand in the bathroom for fifteen minutes staring himself in the eyes giving himself a pep talk just so he could get through the day.

_"You can do this." _

Afterwards, he would hear his Mother tap lightly on the wooden door and he'd open it. His hair wet from his shower, new foundation covering up his eye, he would force a smile and say good morning to her. The rest of the day was torture, the school bus would drive by and he'd wave goodbye to his parents and get on the bus. His defenses would go up, and the moment after stepping onto the yellow vehicle he was bombarded by spit balls and harmful slurs. The next stop he got off the bus and walked the half hour to his school, he was always late but it was better than being bullied. He would get to class twenty minutes late, and his teachers would merely roll their eyes and give him a tardy slip. The rest of the day was a blur, from getting pushed into lockers to getting his head pushed into a toilet and then the person standing over him would flush it. The only safe haven he ever had at Clovis East was the Writers Club and the only reason it was safe was because he was the only member. No one ever wanted to be in a club with the gay homo fag.

He felt tears building in his eyes; his phone was vibrating violently in his hand but he decided to ignore it. Who cares that much to call again? That's right no one. No one cares about the pale, gay guy from Clovis; no one even knows where Clovis is. He threw it across the room and it smacked against the wall.

To make things worse, his sister didn't care that he wasn't safe in Clovis she just wanted him near her. He knows that she just wants him close in case something happens, but he needs to live his life. He loves Hannah until the end of the world, but… He sighed loudly; he tore off his shoes and climbed into the hotels bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and laid there in the foetal position. He could hear his phone vibrating on the beige carpet. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

He jerked awake when he felt something touching his arm, his forehead smacked right into someone else's. "Jesus Christ," wait, he recognised that voice.

"Darren? What the f*ck are you doing in my hotel room?" he groaned rolling over onto his side; he felt the bed dip indicating Darren had sat down.

"I called you like eight times but you didn't answer, you also ignored my texts. So I called around, found out what hotel you were in and came to surprise you!" Chris rolled his eyes against his pillow and sat up. Darren was watching him creepily, he felt kind of awkward.

"Why?" he asked without thinking, he felt bad when Darren's smile faded.

"L-Listen Chris, I know you aren't okay. I work with some of the worst liars in the world, so I know when someone's lying. And you are." Darren swallowed heavily, "Why did that guy say that? And don't say it's because you're… That name, you're awesome and I've only known you for a day."

"It is because I'm gay; they don't want to catch the gay. And why do you care? Like you said, we've only known each other for one day…" In all honesty, no one has ever cared that much about his life.

"We're going to be around each other a lot and I want to be friends with you. I care about my friends and I don't want them to be sad." Darren grinned and grabbed something from the floor. It was a bag from the diner Chris had left Darren sitting in alone. "I bought you a burger and some fries from the diner, unless you ate already…"

"N-No, I haven't eaten anything. Thanks." Chris took the food; he got out of bed and sat at the table.

"So, mind telling me why those kids are so… close minded?"

"I'm from a small town in Clovis and everyone is religious. I didn't even come out before they started bullying me for it… It's because of my voice."

"I love your voice." Darren interrupted and Chris' face flushed.

"Thanks." He whispered, wasn't Darren straight? Why was he being so nice to him? Shouldn't he be scared that he was going to catch the gay? "Um, why did Ryan seem so reluctant to hire you?" he finally asked, Darren seemed shocked at his question. The older man walked over and sat across the table from him.

"I, um, back in February, I was singing with Starkid at the James Perks Awards—,"

"I watched that! I really liked how you interrupted Dale from talking." Chris giggled.

"Thanks, so Ryan works with this lady named Shelby Berry – who played Elphaba in Wicked and Maureen in the Rent movie – and he asked her to break up Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson." Darren took a deep breath, "She searched up on the internet to see what Kurt liked, and he likes me. So she asked me to help her for $500 dollars and a role on Broadway Babies. She told me I had to kiss Kurt and get Kurt to break up with Blaine. I really needed the money, so I kissed him… I felt really bad so I told Kurt why I did it and he forgave me. Blaine wasn't really upset about it, but anyway. I didn't break them up, so Shelby took the chance for me to get into Broadway Babies. I got the money though. Anyway, Ryan is pissed at me for not breaking them up." Darren finished and Chris's mouth was open agape.

"Why did Ryan want them to break up?" Chris took a handful of French fries and shoved them in his mouth.

"Kurt and Blaine created the YouTube band The Glee Club, and Ryan's the creator of their rival Vocal Adrenaline. If Kurt and Blaine were to break up, TGC would crumble." Chris almost spat out his fries.

"They created the group that sang Halo/Walking on Sunshine?" He loved that song; it was amazing how they made the mash-up on the day of the performance.

"Yeah, they're a really nice group of kids. But that is why Ryan didn't want to hire me." He paused, "And the Jesse kid who was about to get Jake's part was the lead in Vocal Adrenaline. From what I've heard, Ryan told Jesse that since he graduated from high school that he's fired from VA." Darren stole one of Chris's fries.

Their conversation was interrupted when Chris's phone went off; Chris wiped his hands on his jeans before going over to it.

"Hi Mom." He answered.

_"Christopher, I'm visiting my friend Julie, have you eaten?" _she asked.

"Yes, my friend Darren bought me lunch." Darren made a small wave when Chris mentioned his name.

_"Ooh, do you like this friend?" _

"Mom! No, just no."

_"All right, I'm just checking. Where did you meet this friend?" _

"M-Mom I told you we met on the street, and then we had coffee." Darren was trying to stifle a giggle, was Chris's Mom really interrogating Chris about him?

_"Right, right, I forgot. Oh I just remembered, unfortunately your Father and I can't find anyone for you to stay with when I leave." _Chris felt his heart plummet to the ground.

"How d-did you forget that Mom? You forgot to tell your own son that he doesn't have anywhere to stay?" Chris felt his defenses rising; he didn't want to show them in front of Darren. He didn't want to show the older man that he was weak. His eyes flickered to Darren who seemed concerned with the tone of Chris's voice.

_"I'm sorry, Chris, but Hannah had another seizure and I was talking to your Father about it. She's fine now by the way, but I'm sorry nonetheless. You'll need to find a place to stay; I'm sure if you tell the hotel staff your dilemma they'll let you stay." _Chris rolled his eyes at his mother's voice.

"This isn't a fricking movie, Mother, your son is going to be homeless in Chicago and you don't care!" he felt tears spilling over his cheeks.

_"Of course I care honey, it's just that Hannah—" _

"We're not talking about Hannah Mom! We're talking about me! Every sentence nowadays turns from me to Hannah and I hate it!" he half-screamed into the phone.

_"Christopher, you know Hannah's situation and I thought you were worried about it." _

"You know I love Hannah, Mom, but I just want you two to do something for me for once. You don't care that I got a role on HBO because Hannah hates it. You don't care that I'm going to be homeless in Chicago because you don't _want _to pay for my hotel bills. You don't care that I want help buying a shitty apartment because Hannah wants to go to Disney Land. You don't care that I was bullied in high school because Hannah's favourite TV show was on. And you don't care that I cried myself to sleep every night since I was twelve. You just don't care!" he screamed and Darren stood up biting the skin of his lip.

_"O-Of course we care Chris, we're so proud of you for getting the role on HBO. But we're trying to treat Hannah equally like everyone else." _Chris squeezed his eyes shut and more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"But you never treated me equally…" Chris started crying harder, he was going to be homeless and he had just admitted to his Mom that he was bullied in school and she doesn't even care. He looked up at Darren through his tears, he was just a blur. The oxygen left his lungs when he realised Darren had heard everything that just happened.

_"We love you Christopher and we'll figure something out. I've got to go; I'll talk to you later, okay?" _Karyn prepared to hang up.

"Okay, Mom." He hung up without another thought. He broke down into sobs and felt strong arms holding him up. And then there was a hand holding his head against someone's chest. It was Darren.

Darren couldn't help but hold him as he cried. Watching his new friend break down while talking to his Mother was heart breaking. If it were him talking to his mom, he would've hung up right away. He sat Chris down on the bed and held him as he cried. When it sounded like Chris was done, he pulled away, Chris's face was blotchy and tear stained.

"Thank-you." Chris whispered, his usually high voice was hoarse from sobbing into Darren's shirt.

"Don't worry about it." Darren sat up straighter on Chris's bed.

"I-I'm sorry you had to hear that, my Mom… They really care about me, but they just don't understand that I want to be spoiled like my sister is."

"Is your sister sick?" Darren cleared his throat.

"She has severe epilepsy. My mom had to quit her job when she was born to take care of her; I love her so much… But my parents always buy her things and left me in the dirt with a grubby teddy bear." Chris sighed loudly wiping at his wet eyes. "I was hoping that now that I've gotten the part on HBO, they'd do something for me…"

Darren thought for a long while, Chuck had gone to his friend's house and was staying there for the rest of his visit. Joey wouldn't mind another roommate; Joey is usually over at Lauren's or Joe Walker's house while he's working on some songs. It would be kind of cool if Chris moved in to the apartment with him and Joey. Joey would like him; Darren took out his phone and typed out a message.

Seconds later Chris's phone vibrated in his hand, Chris unlocked it and read the text.

_'Wanna move in? –Darren' _

"W-What?" Chris scanned over Darren's face.

"Want to move in? I have an extra room and I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind." He rubbed at the back of his neck, "I don't want you to be homeless in Chicago, I know this city and it's big. You'll get lost and scared, it happened my first time after moving here."

"Where did you live before here?" Chris wondered changing the subject.

"Michigan, I went to the University of Michigan with the rest of the Starkid's. And stop changing the subject," Darren said to him. "I really don't want my co-star lost in the big city, so move in with me. You won't even have to pay rent for the first little while until the show hits off." Chris felt like exploding, was Darren freaking Criss asking him to move in? Yes, yes he was.

"Are you joking?" He had to make sure that Darren wasn't just pulling his finger.

"No, I have a guest room that Chuck was staying in but now he's at his friend's. You can stay there." Darren was hoping that Chris would say yes, he wanted to be really good friends with Chris. Becoming roommates would be crazy fun.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"How about yes?" Chris scoffed at Darren and smacked his arm.

"Okay. I'll move in with you." Chris couldn't believe his own words. Was he really saying yes to the invitation Darren Criss gave him about moving in to his apartment with Joey Richter. They have only known each other for a day and Darren has already figured out how he acts when he's lying; he's seen him break down over a phone call with his Mom; and he even told Darren that he was bullied, and no one else in the world besides him knew. Well, his Mother knows now but that's beside the point. Darren's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he jumped up and down.

"This is going to be great, Chris. We're going to have the best time ever!" Darren went over to the table and ate some of the now cold French fries. "Are you going to eat your burger?" he asked Chris who was behind him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm f*cking starving." Darren took the burger out of its paper wrapping, took a bite out of it, rewrapped it and gave it to Chris. "Well, I suppose we should get you ready to move in to our apartment." Chris opened up the burger and saw there was a bite mark. He felt his heart flutter knowing that Darren's mouth had been there, if he were to take a bite of that burger it would be like kissing him. His heart rate sped up at the thought, images of him kissing Darren filled his mind and he shook his head to get rid of them. He couldn't be thinking about Darren this way, Darren was straight and they were going to be sharing an apartment. He felt Darren's eyes on him and he turned his head up to meet them. "Did you know we kiss in episode three?"

And here we go.

"I-I didn't know that." The images of him kissing Darren came into his mind full blast. His hands reaching up to tangle in Darren's curls while Darren's calloused rough hands rest on his hips.

"Yeah, it's during I'll Cover You well, at the end of it I guess." Darren put the script down and started grabbing Chris's things placed around the hotel room.

"What are you doing?" Chris bit into the burger, his heart pounded even harder.

"Packing your stuff up, you should move in tonight so you don't have to pay another night here. Come on Colfer, finish your burger and let's get going!" Chris felt overwhelmed by Darren's excitement and eagerness to move him in. He put the cold burger down and started to help Darren put his stuff into his suitcase.

It felt so domestic working beside Darren; he knew however, that he had to stop these feelings. Darren was straight and his co-star; he had no chance with him. He also told Ryan that he wouldn't date a co-star; even if Darren was gay he wouldn't date him. He can't lose this job.

* * *

"And we now have our entire cast." Ryan kicked his feet up on the table. They had just hired the last main character, named Milly Thompson. The woman who got the role was a former Broadway singer, Lea Michele. In the show, Milly is going to be best friends with both Connor and Jake during rehearsals for rent. Milly will play Maureen in the shows musical; it was amazing how much Lea looked like Shelby did in the movie. The also hired a girl who would play Connie Fernandez who in the shows musical will play Mimi, her name is Vanessa Lengies. Connie was going to be the rival to Milly and was going to date Jake for a while in the future. Naya Rivera will play Sandy Elliot who in the musical will play Joanne. They still had to hire the other two men who will play Matthew Ulrich (Roger) and Jacque Louis (Mark). Ryan sent an email to all the hired actors and actresses telling them they're going to have to start filming tomorrow for the pilot episode.

_'Sure! I'll be there! –Lea M.'_

_'Alright –Naya R.'_

_'Okay! –Vanessa L.' _

_'Um, I might be there… I'm moving into Darren's apartment, so he might not be there either. –Chris C'_

Ryan's brow furrowed and he frowned at the last message. Why was Chris moving in with Darren? Didn't they just meet? He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, if those two messed things up for the show he could have them murdered.

* * *

Chris finished putting the stuff he had brought with him into his new room in Darren's apartment. He informed his parents that he was going to be living in his co-stars house. His mother for once in her life was actually concerned for his safety. After calling her, he called his Father who told him to be safe and have fun, when his Dad gave Hannah the phone however she told him, 'Do you like Darren?' and he didn't know how to reply. He does like Darren, but does he like him that way? He told her 'No, Hannah he's straight'. She sighed loudly over the phone and she said, 'You're going to fall in love and hurt yourself Christopher'. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the past phone call, he slipped on some normal looking pyjamas so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of Darren and Joey. He walked out of his new room and saw Darren sitting on the couch strumming his guitar with their script in front of him on the table. Darren looked up at the sound of a door opening; he winked at Chris as he entered the room.

"Hi." Chris sat down on the other end of the couch. Darren slipped his guitar under the coffee table, and then turned to face Chris on the couch.

"How do you like your new room?" Darren crossed his legs.

"It's bigger than my room at home but I like it; thank-you again for letting my stay here for a while." Chris played with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You can stay here as long as you want Chris; it doesn't bother me." The doorbell rang and Darren went up to get it. He opened the door and the cold November air filled the small foyer and living room. Chris saw a small Asian man with boxes in his hands. Darren mumbled something and then he came back in the room with the boxes. He set them down before pulling out his wallet; Chris smelt Chinese food wafting from the boxes. Darren closed the door and ran back to the couch. "I took the liberty of buying some Chinese food for dinner. Joey won't be back tonight, he's staying at his girlfriend's like usual, so it'll just be us." Chris doesn't know why his breath stuttered at his words. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Well, it depends on which movies you have. If you own the Fight Club, Final Destination or any of the Fast and the Furious movies we are no longer friends." Chris stated and Darren through his head back laughing. Chris took one of the tiny to-go boxes of Cho Mein, Darren had a box of sweet and sour pork on his lap.

"But you have to admit, Brad Pitt looks hot in Fight Club." Darren added, and Chris swallowed his food and glanced at his new roommate. Now Chris was really confused about Darren.

"So what movies do you have?" Darren pointed to the large bookcase beside the TV.

"Most of them are Disney movies or Starkid productions we never released. I think I have Little White Lie on DVD if you want to watch those." Darren swallowed his pork and there was some left on his lips. He licked his lips slowly – well, it felt like an eternity to Chris.

"Sure. I only watched it once when it first came out." Chris explained, Darren jumped up to put it on. The beginning of the first episode started, they ate their food in silence as Sami began to narrate.

_"Music. It's an ancient power, some can wield it and we call them: Rock stars." _

* * *

By the time the episodes were over and Kevin woke up in his hospital room, Chris was resting his head on Darren's shoulder sound asleep. Darren reached for the TV remote and turned it off; he rested his cheek on Chris's soft brown hair. Chris sighed contently; he stretched his arm around Darren's middle and pulled him closer. Darren tensed for a moment before letting himself relax in Chris's hold. He wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulder; Chris was warm against his chest. If this is how having Chris living here was going to go, he was going to enjoy it.

He recalled a moment when he held his ex-girlfriend Adrianne on the couch while watching Beauty and the Beast. She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, almost identical to how Chris fell asleep on him. Her arms were around his waist holding him tight against her. The strange thing about these two matching situations was that holding Chris felt so much better than having Adrianne in his arms.

Chris craned his neck so he was breathing softly on his neck. Yeah, so much better.

* * *

**Next Up: **It's a week later, and the boys are finally meeting the rest of the cast for Broadway Babies. They'll film the Pilot episode, and they all shoot to fame. How will Joey react to walking into his apartment and a new roommate is standing in the kitchen? And how will Chris cope with his new found feelings for Darren? Also, Darren finds himself confused about his feelings for Chris, who does he go to talk to it about? Wait until Chapter 3 to find out!

**End Authors Note: **Meow. So there was chapter 3, I'm sure I'll have a lot of you complaining about how I wrote Karyn Colfer, and Hannah. They will change later on, and it's chapter 4 when Angel and Collins kiss, spoiler: One of our boys runs off set. There isn't much I can say, if you have any confusion about Kurt or Blaine, you'll need to read The Glee Club - the companion story to this. Broadway, Baby takes place a few months in the future of TGC right now. In TGC it's September while it's November in here. So yeah, that's really all I have to say. Um, it'll be at least 5 days before I update again since I need to write at least ten thousand words for Chapter 43 of The Glee Club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Broadway, Baby

**Summary: **After his YouTube career died down, Darren Criss decided to audition for the new HBO series, Broadway Babies. The day before his audition, he meets his possible co-star Chris Colfer. Immediately they become attached at the hip… But what happens when Chris' feelings become more than platonic? RPF eventual-CrissColfer, tagged as Kurt and Blaine, features other Glee celebrities.

**Warnings: **RPF if that isn't your thing, why are you even reading this? Foul language, homophobia and past angst. _The Glee Club _spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Darren, or Chris, or any other actors or directors you may recognise. I don't own Kurt, Blaine or any of the Glee characters. I do own the idea for Broadway Babies, the characters for the show but I don't own Rent or the characters for that.

**Authors Note: **For all of you reading this who are also reading The Glee Club. You are in for some major spoilers relating to Kurt and Blaine from Blaine's point of view. Since Broadway, Baby takes place a month ahead of The Glee Club, stuff happens that hasn't happened in TGC. Just so you know. Also, this chapter was just an impulse it may not really connect to the story that well but I felt like writing some CrissColfer!sexualtension, so yeah. I did. I'll never write smut, I'll get close but I don't have the balls to do so.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It's been a week since he moved in with Darren and Joey, and it's been awkward and awesome at the same time. Darren was the nicest person in the world, he didn't care that he was gay and he was really supportive of him. Chris rolled over in his bed, he whole room smelt like Darren and he loved it.

So, if you're wondering he can't stop thinking about Darren. Not only do they live together, but every time they're in the same room his heart pounds in his chest and his hands can't stop sweating. The other night he was walking down the hallway brushing his hair before bed and Darren stepped out of the bathroom. Chris felt his mouth grow dry and his heart stop. Darren only had a towel wrapped around his waist and still had water dripping down his chiseled chest. Chris saw the loose curls dripping with water and landing on the floor.

"Are you okay, Chris? You look flushed, are you sick?" Darren walked over and pressed his hand on Chris's forehead to feel if he had a fever.

"N-No, I'm fine!" he squeaked out and ran to his bedroom.

He couldn't stop himself from finding Darren attractive, but he was trying desperately to not like _like _Darren. It was really hard.

Darren was the perfect male specimen, and his sexuality was on the edge. Sometimes Darren would point out something that usually only a gay man would know.

They had been walking down the Chicago streets in search for a good smoothie shop, when they passed by a small clothing shop. Chris wasn't one for fashion (hey! He has to break the stereo-type somehow) and he saw the most amazing scarf, he wasn't going to mention anything since he was so used to keeping his sexuality in. As he turned to continue walking down the street, he felt a hand tug him into the store and he felt the scarf wrap around his neck.

"My God, Chris, this scarf would be perfect for your skin." Chris' felt his cheeks warm, without another thought Darren had paid for the $50 dollar scarf and he forced Chris to wear it for the rest of the day.

He breathed in the collar of his Chewbacca pyjama shirt and the only thing he smelt was Darren, Darren, and Darren. It was 9am, and he could hear the pitter-patter of feet walking around the floor of the apartment. Curious, the nineteen twenty year-old swung his legs off the side of his bed to find out who was awake this early. When he opened the door, he peered down the hallway to see Darren's bedroom door still shut tight and so was Joey's. His heart dropped what if someone had broken in and was stealing everything from the living room? He had his laptop in there, what if they stole it? He had precious documents on there, like his novel Struck by Lightning. He stepped slowly through the hallway into the kitchen, and he was greeted by a tall blonde making coffee. Chris cleared his throat, who was this? She turned to him and looked just as startled as he was.

"Are you here to steal the instruments? I'll kick your ass, I have a black belt in karate." She held up her arms in defense at him.

"Well it's a good thing I know how to handle the Sai swords because I have some in my closet." He replied stubbornly, she relaxed and blinked her bright blue eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Megan Lucille, Joey's girlfriend." She took his hand and shook it. "You must be Chris, Darren told me all about you over Skype the other night." Her eyes twinkled.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Chris Colfer." He might be a little overwhelmed by the girl's excitement.

"I didn't know Darren still had sleep overs, he may be a kid but he's not a teenaged girl." She poured a cup of coffee and offered him some, which he promptly declined.

"I'm not sleeping over, I live here. I moved in here last week, I thought Darren would've told you." He ignored the pain when he realised maybe Darren didn't care that much about him.

Megan frowned, "He didn't, but that's okay! It's always great to be surprised, come on let's sit down!" she took his hand and sat him down. "Where are you from, how old are you and how did you meet Darren?"

"U-Um, I'm from Clovis, California… I'm twenty, and I met Darren on the street while heading home from my audition." Chris played with his pyjama pants. "What about you?"

"I went to university with Joey and the rest of the Starkid's. I've been with Joey ever since." She explained, "So you're going to be staring in that HBO show with Darren?"

"Yeah—," as Chris said this there was the sound of a bedroom door opening and the sound of feet hitting the floor.

"'orning." Darren mumbled, he sat beside Chris at the kitchen table and took Megan's coffee cup. "Did you and Joey get in late last night?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, Joey was smashed – we went to a party was Lauren's last night and almost made out with Dylan. I knew it was time to bring him home when he straddled Meredith." Darren snorted into the cup with laughter.

"'Hat's great." He glanced over at Chris, "How was your sleep?" he asked his younger co-star.

"Great." He squeaked, Darren smelt like coffee and that was _so _sexy. "I'm going to go have a shower." He told the two and went to his room – that came with a shower luckily.

When he was in the safety of his bedroom, he leaned across the door breathing heavily. Darren was going to be the end of him. His body was struggling to not tear that stupid coffee mug out of his tanned hands and kiss him, Chris's breathing stuttered. He couldn't imagine the feeling of Darren's lips against his; he had never kissed a boy before. If that boy was Darren Criss, he might have to pass out. He closed his eyes, and barely imagined the rough touch against his smooth lips. He moved from the door to his shower, he felt awkward being so naked with Darren only meters away.

* * *

Darren shoved the rest of his bagel into his mouth, and ran down the hallway while pulling up his pants. "Chris!" he yelled, "We're going to be late!" he knocked on Chris's bedroom door and received no response. "Come on, Kid!" he knocked on the door even harder and yet the younger man never opened the door. "I'm coming in!" he opened the door and he heard the shower running. Weird, he thought Chris had already had a shower that morning. He finished doing up his pants and went over to the bathroom door, knocking on it twice. "Chris?" the water screeched off. Darren heard Chris humming something, and he grinned to himself when he recognised it.

"So baby come on, come on... Oh, don't you tell me to go and say I'm the one. D-d-do you think I'm dumb? I'm sorry, did I just stutter?" He knew Chris was a fan of Starkid, but he didn't know he had remembered the lyrics to one of the songs _he _wrote. Well, he wrote almost all the songs for Starkid, their friend AJ wrote some of the songs for "Me and my Dick". Chris continued to sing as he got changed – Darren assumed he was getting changed there was a lot of rustling in there. "Won't tell you what you know, but this is the end. You were never my friend, you were never my—You were never my lover!" suddenly he had images of Chris wearing a short pink dress, with a small pink cap on. Except Chris wasn't Umbridge, in Darren's mind the pink dress wearing Chris Colfer had swollen lips and his hair mused. The fantasy Chris took Darren's breath away, and he didn't know why. Why would he be imagining Chris that way? He was straight as an arrow; these thoughts were shaken out of his head when Chris opened up the bathroom door. Chris was wearing the skinniest jeans Darren had ever seen, along with a cute blouse on and the scarf he bought the other day. "O-Oh, Darren, what are you doing in my room?" Darren felt like pinching the younger man's cheeks when they grew red.

"I-I was… Um," Darren couldn't take his eyes way from how creamy Chris's collar looked. He blinked quickly snapping back to what was happening. "I knocked on your door, w-we're going to be late."

"Shit, we should get going." Chris pushed past him lightly, "Come on." Darren's eyes were fixated on Chris's ass. Chris turned around and looked at him peculiarly. "What? Do I have something on my pants?" Chris twisted his body to look at the back of his pants.

"No, sorry, I'll drive us to the set." Darren offered and the boy nodded, as they ran out of the apartment Joey passed by them holding a donut.

"Where are you two off to?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Set!" Chris and Darren yelled out in unison. Darren unlocked his car with the fob, and Chris jumped in. Darren slid in and they sped off, as they drove in silence Darren took the moment to think about what just happened.

First off, he had never seen a guy like that before. Every time he's gotten that way, he was staring at his ex-girlfriend's chest like a dog. Now he's getting turned on because of how creamy his roommate and co-star's collarbone looked? Quickly, he flickered his eyes to Chris beside him. Chris was reciting his lines in his head, his lips were moving slowly. Second, he had to stop these strange feelings from going on. He was straight, he had told everyone and anyone who would listen that he was heterosexual. He couldn't let one gorgeous, sexy, and hot man change that.

"Darren?" Chris voiced.

"Yeah?"

"You just passed the studio." This day wasn't going well so far for him.

* * *

When they both ran in – _late _– they saw Ryan talking to a tanned woman who to Chris looked much older. She had her arms crossed against her chest, she had brunette hair and her eyes were sparkling. Ryan turned around and he appeared to be very angry. "What were you two doing?" he growled, "You're late for your first day of filming!" Chris hid behind Darren slightly since he was the older one. The woman pushed Ryan away grinning.

"You must be Chris and Darren, I'm Lea Michele." She held out her hand for them both to shake. "I play Milly Thompson."

"It's great to meet you!" Darren sent her his million dollar smile, which led to Chris's heart skipping a beat.

"Now that you've met each other, let's start filming. Darren and Chris go to wardrobe and then make-up. You share a trailer for now, so get used to getting changed around each other." Ryan snapped his fingers and the director left Lea to talk to Darren and Chris.

"Well I better get going; the first scene we're filming is Connor and Jake meeting Milly. I think Jake proceeds to flirt with Milly and Connor gets angry." She explained.

"Isn't that episode two though?" Chris whispered confused, "Aren't we filming the pilot episode first?"

"Pfft, Colfer, this is HBO no one needs a pilot episode." She waved her arm, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I better get going." She kissed both of their cheeks before running away. Chris was already feeling overwhelmed, while Darren was closing his eyes trying to remember what it felt like to kiss a girl. Because he liked girls, not men… Well, not men, he liked Chris—No he didn't. He really had to stop these arguments in his head.

"Let's go find our trailer." Chris once again brought him out of his head and they walked through the set together. There were large trailers full of costumes and extras, they also had large lights and cameras put in random spots throughout the concrete parking lot. The two friends soon found the large trailer with both their names on the door.

"I'm so tweeting this." Before Chris could ask what he meant, Darren already pulled out his iPhone and took a picture of the door with Chris in the shot. "I'll write 'New day on a new set with', hang on, do you have twitter?" Darren watched after Chris as the younger man opened up the trailer door.

"I do." Chris merely said.

"Well, what is it? I want to tweet something and tag you in it." Darren saw Chris freeze in the doorway, which wasn't good for Darren's mind right now. Chris's perfect ass was right in his face, it looked so soft. He had no idea what he was doing when he reached up to touch it, but Chris had stepped in right before his hand could. He let out a breath; it was full of relief and frustration. What was going on with him? He followed Chris in and understood why he had paused. Their trailer was huge! It had two large couches, a pole in the middle like a stripper pole, two push-pin boards, and one tiny little bathroom. "Wow," Darren exhaled.

"There is a bedroom in here Darren, one bedroom for both of us." Chris said as he stood in a doorway across the trailer from the curly haired man.

"Cool, just so you know, I cuddle." Darren never saw Chris's blush and he didn't hear the way Chris's breathing sped up.

"A-Anyway, I do have twitter but the reason why I don't want people to see it. Is because I only have three followers." Chris put his bag down and sat on the couch.

"Can I follow you anyway? I bet you as soon as I tweet with you in it; you'll have over one thousand followers." Darren opened up his Twitter app waiting for Chris to tell him.

"It's ChrisColfer, my twitter that is." Chris took out some lip balm and rubbed it on his lips. Seconds later, his black berry vibrated and he looked down at it. It was a notification from Twitter; it said 'darrencriss' is now following you. Another second later, he was tagged in a tweet from Darren.

_'New day on a new set with my new bestfriend/roommate ChrisColfer,' _beside the words was a link to a picture. The picture was of their trailer door and had Chris kind of smiling at the camera.

"Do you like it?" Darren plopped down onto the couch beside him, smelling in Chris's cologne or perfume, or whatever the angel was wearing.

Suddenly, the sound of Darren's ringtone filled the room. Darren and Chris both looked at the Caller ID and saw a kid that appeared to be Darren but much younger and he had a pale kid that resembled Chris a lot. "Sorry," Darren sighed, "It's that teenager I was telling you about, Blaine." He pressed the answer button. "What's up mini me?" Chris could hear the boy on the phone since Darren had answered it on the side nearest to Chris.

_"D-Darren, he broke up with me." _Darren gasped at Blaine's words, Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean he broke up with you? Kurt loves you!" Darren sat up straighter.

_"I-I know, b-but he did! He w-wouldn't l-l-listen to me Darren!" _Blaine sobbed loudly into the ear piece.

"Okay, Blaine, just breathe and start from the beginning." Darren pressed speaker phone to let Chris listen in.

_"Well, back in O-October our cheerleading Coach asked me to tutor a cheerleader named S-Senthia – who fancied me." _Darren rolled his eyes even at Blaine's choice of words, he sounded British. _"Kurt knew that she liked me and I knew it too, but I didn't pay attention because my heart belongs… Belonged to Kurt and I thought he knew that." _Blaine whimpered quietly over the phone, Chris felt his heart breaking for the kid. _"T-Two weeks ago, we had sex – Kurt and I – and it was amazing because we had been together for a year and… Yeah." _Both Darren and Chris could imagine the boys love struck expression even over the phone. _ "And then he broke u-up with me b-because… Because," _the boy broke down.

"Blaine, calm down Kid, you're going to hyperventilate." Darren ran his fingers through his curls. "F*ck, I wish I was there to talk to you both and figure out why Kurt would break up with you…"

_"I know why he broke up with me." _Blaine sniffled over the phone, _"I was tutoring Senthia at my house and she spilt her coffee on my shirt." _Uh-Oh, Darren knew where this was going. _"I left to go get another shirt on, and as I was putting on my other shirt she just walked into my room. She said 'It's too hot in here to put on another shirt, Blay, I was really doing you a favour'." _Chris stifled a giggle when Blaine (who sounded suspiciously like Darren) made his voice higher to mock the girl. _"So I left it off… I was so stupid to listen to her. Then when I was going to go back into the family room right outside my bedroom, she suggested that we just study on my bed. When I mentioned that we didn't have our books, she just took off her shirt so she was left in her bra. And then she straddled me!" _Blaine screamed out and Darren frowned, what did this girl do? No, what did Blaine do with her that made Kurt break up with him? _"She started kissing me, I grabbed onto her hair to pull her away and she took that as an invitation to start giving me a h-hickey and right when I managed to get her off of me. Kurt was in my bedroom doorway with his cheerleading uniform on, and he didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. They were saying something like, 'how could you Blaine?' or 'how long has this been going on?' He ran away faster than I could even blink, when I ran after him I couldn't c-catch up. When I drove to Kurt's house, h-he…" _Blaine started to breathe faster again.

"Calm down, Blaine." Darren told the boy.

_"Sorry. I kn-knocked on his bedroom door and he only opened it to throw the necklace I got him for Christmas in my face. He screamed 'How long were you straight Blaine? Were you straight when I gave my virginity to you? I hate you, never come back here again! We're through!' and he slammed the door in my face. I couldn't stay there for much longer 'cause Burt – Kurt's dad – was going to be home soon so I left. Darren, he **hates **me!" _Blaine broke down even harder now.

"Blaine, don't give up, when you and Kurt almost broke up in February he was desperate to be with you. If Kurt's the same Kurt I met back then, he'll come back…" But then there was that moment of stale air, the question that Darren, Blaine and even Chris had on the tip of their tongues.

_"What if he doesn't?" _Darren didn't reply. _"What if I've lost him forever, Darren? He's the l-love of my life, I could barely breathe when he b-broke up with me… I can barely breathe now! I love him so much, and I thought that we were past all this drama after we lost our virginities to each other…" _

"If Kurt doesn't get back with you, I will take time off from work to come talk to him. I'll kick his pretty little ass if he stays apart from you." Luckily that earned a chuckle from a crying Blaine. Darren looked to Chris to see if he wanted to say anything. Chris shook his head quickly; he had no idea who these kids were. Of course he felt bad for the teenager who Darren had seemed to take under his wing, but he had no advice for him… "Maybe you need to be single for a while, y'know, perhaps you and Kurt need to grow up a bit before getting back together." This advice didn't turn out well when Blaine broke down again. Darren was about to start preaching about being single when Chris took the phone.

"Um, hi Blaine, I'm—,"

_"Kurt?" _Chris squeezed his eyes shut.

"N-No, my name is Chris, I'm Darren's roommate. I um, just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your break-up with Kurt. Don't listen to Darren; he's kind of stupid sometimes. If you really love Kurt, go after him, he's obviously just confused about everything right now." There was a pause for Blaine responded.

_"Okay, I-I'll do that. Tomorrow I'll talk to him, b-by the way you sound just like my boyfriend—ex-boyfriend Kurt… It's great." _Darren made a face at Chris. _"I better get going, bye." _

"Bye!" Chris and Darren said together. The boy hung up and Chris turned to Darren. "You're such an idiot, you can't tell a kid who just got dumped that maybe it's a good thing he's single! He's obviously in love with this Kurt person." Chris growled at him, and just as Chris was about to question why Darren's cheeks had flushed red there was a knock at the door.

"Stop making out and hurry up!" it was Lea; they both avoided each other's eyes at her words. Chris ran to grab his characters clothes and locked himself in the bathroom.

Darren was going to be the end of him.

Darren on the other side of door had his hand pressed against the wood, his heart was pounding. What was going on with him?

* * *

They were late but it was their first day so Ryan forgave them, this time. Chris was in tighter jeans than he had ever worn in his life with a strange grey shirt with straps on it. He had a water bottle in his hand as he waited for Ryan to call action. This was the scene where Connor and Jake meet Milly. So far, Lea was a nice girl she had a contagious laugh, meaning he had laughed harder than he ever had before in a matter of minutes. Lea strutted over with a Latina girl at her side.

"Chris, this is Naya she's playing Sandy." Lea introduced them, "Naya this is Chris who's playing Connor."

"Pleasure to meet you," Naya took his hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Darren so far, he just doesn't stop talking." Chris blushed, hopefully the two women didn't notice.

"He's one annoying hobbit." Chris joked.

"Who's an annoying hobbit?" Darren came up from behind Chris, swinging his arm around Chris's shoulders.

"You are." Chris didn't mean to bat his eyelashes, but he did.

"Mm, of course I am." Darren stared right into Chris's green eyes. Lea and Naya stood a few feet from them gazing at them knowingly. Lea leaned over to whisper into Naya's ear.

"They like each other." Naya smirked before replying.

"You think so? You can cut the sexual tension around them with a butter knife." The two women shared a laugh before Ryan came into the set.

The scene takes place on the stage for Rent while Connor and Jake are rehearsing a scene between Angel and Collins; Milly walks on like she owns the place.

"Places!" Ryan shouted into a megaphone, Chris was in the zone, he and Darren had practised their lines the previous night.

Chris ran over to part of the stage, his fake script in hand; it was the scene where Angel finds Collins beat up in the alley. "And action!" Ryan yelled loudly.

Chris – who was Connor being Angel – walked onto the stage with his script curiously at the sound of someone moaning on the ground. Chris tried desperately to stop the thoughts of a different situation with Darren moaning. Chris/Connor/Angel spotted Darren/Jake/Collins on the ground holding his stomach.

"Are you okay, Honey?" Chris kneeled on the ground in front of Darren. Darren looked up; he had pain in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah…" he moaned and Chris swallowed heavily.

"You don't sound like it… Did they get any money?" Chris/Connor/Angel asked resting his hand on Darren's shoulder.

"No—,"

"Jakey!" Lea stormed on as Milly. "Did you get the part as—oh, my deepest apologies." Lea apologised when she saw that Chris and Darren were rehearsing.

"It's alright, Mil, what's up?" Darren got up to hug the brunette. Chris had to pretend to be jealous, and he didn't have to pretend. Seeing Darren sigh contently while hugging Lea brought pain to his heart.

"Nothing, I'm just super excited you got Collins' part!" Lea glanced at Chris, "And who's this?" her voice was tight and angry.

"Milly, this is Connor, the Angel to my Collins." Darren introduced the two, "Connor, this is Milly… My ex-girlfriend and the woman playing Maureen," Milly raised her eyebrow at him; Chris glared at her even if he wasn't really supposed to.

"It's a pleasure." Lea held out her hand for Chris to shake.

"I'm sure." But he didn't, the script told him to shake it but plaster a fake smile on. Right now, he didn't care, this seemed more appropriate. "Well if you'd excuse us, _Milly_, Jake and I were rehearsing for the Musical. So…" Lea got the message and kissed Jake's cheek before leaving.

"Cut!" Ryan called out; Chris closed his eyes, expecting Ryan to yell at him for changing what was on the script. "That was an awesome change, Chris, Lea head to make-up we'll do the scene with Milly and Sandy in an hour." Ryan smiled at Chris before leaving the set; Darren grabbed Chris's water and took a swig. Chris caught eye of this and felt his heart pound. Why would Darren drink out of his water knowingly?

"You're drinking my water." He announced, Darren raised his triangular eyebrow.

"I'm thirsty." The older man shrugged it off; Chris snatched his water out of Darren's strong hands. "Come on; don't take away the water…" Darren whined from the stage floor, "I'm _so _thirsty, Chrissie! I'll give you my Harry Potter costume if you give me your water!" Darren offered, Chris drank some of his water ignoring the fact that Darren's mouth had been there.

"It probably smells like sweat, Dare, I do not want your sweat drenched clothing." Chris was waiting for a retort from Darren probably saying 'It smells like heaven, Colfer, every time someone smells it they turn into an angel' but nothing came. He felt Darren's eyes on him. "What?"

"No one has ever called me Dare before." All of a sudden, the air around Chris seemed to turn solid just by the intense gaze Darren was sending him.

"O-Oh, sorry it kind of slipped out—" Chris's mouth was covered by Darren's hand stopping him from speaking.

"It's okay, I kind of liked it." The two shared a stare for the longest time before one of the crew members cleared their throat. Darren coughed and took Chris's water. "For the record, my clothes smell like heaven,"

Chris laughed with his roommate as they walked back to their trailer. Darren opened the door for him motioning for Chris to go in first. Chris thought he was just being nice, but really Darren was doing it so he could stare at Chris's ass for just a minute before he definitely had to stop.

After they were inside, Chris slipped off his shoes and laid on one of the couches. Darren gulped at Chris sprawled across the couch. "Do you think it'll be awkward when we kiss?" Chris wondered right as Darren sat down across from him on the other couch.

"W-Why do you ask?" Darren scrunched up his forehead.

Chris sat up a bit, "Well, it's just that we're really good friends even though we just met and I really don't want to ruin that with my gayness."

"How could you ruin our friendship because you're gay?" Darren was genuinely confused. Chris sat up straight now.

"I've ruined all my friendships in high school because I was gay. The only friend I ever had was my sister and even then I've ruined that friendship." Darren's brow furrowed and Chris clarified, "Now that I've moved to Chicago to be in Broadway Babies, Hannah hasn't called me and my Mom hasn't mentioned her. Hannah probably told her to not talk about her," Chris closed his eyes and rested the back of his neck against the cushion of the couch.

"I'm sorry, but listen Chris." He moved across the trailer so he was sitting next to Chris. "Just because you're gay won't ruin our relationship," Darren didn't catch the slip, but boy did Chris. "You're amazing and I'm not like those kids from your high school. I'm just Darren," Darren slid even closer to Chris on the couch, "and you're just Chris." For the umpteenth time that day, they peered into each other's glasz and hazel orbs. "We're just us, a-and you being gay won't change that." Darren moved impossibly closer to the younger man.

Chris was breathing harder than he ever had before, why was Darren so close?

"When we kiss…" Darren began, "It won't be awkward…" Darren's face gravitated towards Chris's. "It won't be.

Chris knew this was wrong, he had promised Ryan that he wouldn't date a co-worker. But, Darren's lips were so close and his own lips were aching to be touched by those rough lips he wanted _so _bad.

And then Darren was on top of Chris kissing him passionately.

* * *

**Next Up: **Darren and Chris deal with the consequences of kissing one another, while having to kiss each other professionally in front of several cameras and filming crews. Also, they finish the Pilot episode, will the show succeed on the air or will it fail leaving Chris and Darren to figure out what to do with their lives?

**End Authors Note: **Time to explode. They've kissed, yay! I hope you've enjoyed this very late chapter, no one will read this but alas. This story needs to be written for The Glee Club's development. Also, for those people reading The Glee Club, don't kill me for breaking Klaine up! So yeah, I'll update this chapter after either Chapter 45 or 46 of TGC. Thanks for reading!

****CONTEST**- **If you review you'll get a shout out in Chapter 4 of Broadway, Baby! So review, review, review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Broadway, Baby

**Summary: **After his YouTube career died down, Darren Criss decided to audition for the new HBO series, Broadway Babies. The day before his audition, he meets his possible co-star Chris Colfer. Immediately they become attached at the hip… But what happens when Chris' feelings become more than platonic? RPF eventual-CrissColfer, tagged as Kurt and Blaine, features other Glee celebrities.

**Warnings: **RPF if that isn't your thing, why are you even reading this? Foul language, homophobia and past angst. _The Glee Club _spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Darren, or Chris, or any other actors or directors you may recognise. I don't own Kurt, Blaine or any of the Glee characters. I do own the idea for Broadway Babies, the characters for the show but I don't own Rent or the characters for that.

**Authors Note: **You're going to like this chapter. I guarantee it. This chapter is a tad late, but remember I do have to upload The Glee Club's chapter before this. It's my priority and that's how it's going to continue. I'm really not sure how long this story is going to go. Maybe for a bit into 2011 but I don't know put after that. Chris and Darren will be going to the Perks (for all of you Glee Club readers) together and they'll meet Kurt and Blaine. So look forward to that!

**Shout-Outs: **For all of you that reviewed last chapter, KatyLeighx, El Gato Gordo, GracieSunset, CrissMist, whatmakesyoubeautiful101, dtslovesya. Thank-you all for reviewing, I'm sorry if I missed anyone.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It was awkward. Darren lied. It was a week ago since that kiss in their trailer, and they haven't spoken since. Chris still couldn't believe that he and Darren freaking Criss had kissed. Of course Darren had pulled away quickly muttering apologies and left to go get his make-up done for the next scene… Yeah, that's what happened. Chris rolled over in his bed, which was where he had spent most of the previous week. That kiss though, it had been incredible. And the truth is, though neither man would admit to the fact that they had loved kissing one another.

_"I'm sorry, but listen Chris." He moved across the trailer so he was sitting next to Chris. "Just because you're gay won't ruin our relationship," Darren didn't catch the slip, but boy did Chris. "You're amazing and I'm not like those kids from your high school. I'm just Darren," Darren slid even closer to Chris on the couch, "and you're just Chris." For the umpteenth time that day, they peered into each other's glasz and hazel orbs. "We're just us, a-and you being gay won't change that." Darren moved impossibly closer to the younger man._

_Chris was breathing harder than he ever had before, why was Darren so close?_

_"When we kiss…" Darren began, "It won't be awkward…" Darren's face gravitated towards Chris's. "It won't be."_

_Chris knew this was wrong, he had promised Ryan that he wouldn't date a co-worker. But, Darren's lips were so close and his own lips were aching to be touched by those rough lips he wanted so bad._

_And then Darren was on top of Chris kissing him passionately. Darren's hands were on either side of Chris's soft face; Darren's heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Both their eyes were closed, but their lips were making up for that. With Darren on top, his legs were on either side of Chris's body and Chris had brought up his hands to tug on Darren's t-shirt. Darren had the sudden bravery to run his tongue over Chris's delicious lips. So he did._

_Chris felt something warm brush over his lips, for a second he had freaked out. Hey! This was his first kiss by a man or a woman, give him a break. He realised that it was Darren's tongue when it was prodding at his lips trying to pry them open. He opened his mouth with a sigh and there was a soft warm moist muscle running over his. He pulled harder on Darren's shirt, bringing Darren toppling onto of him leaving them chest to chest. Darren skillfully moved his hips away from Chris's. How did the older man know that he wasn't ready for that yet? _

_Darren pulled away breathlessly from Chris; he moved to start kissing down Chris's neck. _

_"Oh my God." Chris's eyes rolled back in his head. "W-What are we doing?" why was he saying this? This was the most amazing thing he's ever done in his life. _

_"Shh," Darren murmured against his skin. "Go with it." Chris craned his neck against the couch cushion so Darren could reach more skin. _

_"O-Okay." Chris relaxed and Darren moved to kiss his mouth again. _

_Their tongues battled for dominance until there was a knock on their trailer door. Darren moaned against Chris's mouth, his fingers tangled in Chris's soft brown hair. _

_"So good," Chris heard Darren say. The knocking grew more insistent. _

_"Darren—" the door swung up and Darren jumped away wiping his mouth in the process. Chris sat up straighter, fixing his shirt (when had Darren moved it up to touch his stomach?). Luckily, Darren's hair wasn't that tousled, Chris's hair was however. It was Lea; she had walked in smiling brightly. She saw their bruised and swollen lips, along with their heavy breathing. She bit back a knowing smile and she said what she had come to say. _

_"Sorry for barging in guys, Ryan wants to talk to Darren about the Pilot episode. Something about, Jake's hair or something." Darren swallowed and ran out of the trailer with no goodbye to Chris. "What just went on in here, Chris?" _

_Chris crossed his legs and casted his eyes down. "Nothing." **Everything**_.

Since that afternoon last week, Lea had been coming round to his, Darren and Joey's house to see how Chris was. A while after the make-out session, Lea sat down beside him and held him as he cried. She was a really nice person, and Chris can imagine her being his first best friend (besides his sister and Darren of course). During filming and things were—sorry, are very awkward with him and Darren right now. When their lines were tense and they were struggling with the chemistry, Lea would pull him aside, fix his hair and tell him. 'Chris, just think about you and Darren before whatever happened, happened. You two are roommates and you're practically best friends. Think about that'. It was really the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him.

"Knock-Knock!" was Lea's cheery voice from his bedroom doorway. She also had no sense of privacy. "Wakey-Wakey Eggs and Bakey!" the sweet smell of bacon filled his nostrils along with the strange scent of cinnamon.

"I'm not moving, Lea." He growled from his pillow.

"Yes you are! We're filming in two hours and you need sustenance!" she sat down on the foot of her bed and uncovered the blankets.

"How can you be so happy in the morning?" he sat up the cold hitting his once warm body. He stared down at the plate she had for him. There were several pieces of chicken bacon, shredded hash browns and a couple strange brown balls. "Why is there Rabbit poop on my plate?" Lea threw her head back and laughed.

"That's not poop, Chris! They're pancake balls. You roll up pancake batter with a little bit of cinnamon. Tastes so good!" she moved on the bed so she was sitting beside him. "Maybe after this heart-warming meal that I made you with my own two hands and a nice chef from a restaurant, you'll finally tell me why you and Darren aren't talking." He rolled his eyes as he bit into the bacon.

"I _would _be talking to him, but my fricking co-star slash roommate slash former best friend decided to stop talking to me." Chris felt bad for speaking about Darren behind his back. But he deserved it.

Since the kiss, Darren had made it impossible for them to talk. Like now for instance, Darren texted him late last night telling him: _'Staying over at Jaime's, sorry –Darren' _See how pathetic he is? Was he so embarrassed about the kiss that he was going to avoid him forever? Ryan had started to notice the awkward tension between the two former friends and any day now he was going to mention it. They both heard the front door to the apartment open; somewhere deep within Chris he had hoped Darren was coming to talk to him.

"Is it Joey?" Chris had told Lea about Darren's other best friend who they shared the apartment with them. Chris shook his head at her.

"It's Darren." He knew for a fact that Joey was at Megan's again for the night. "He's not going to talk to me." He said to Lea.

"I'll go talk to him." Lea got up from the bed to go see her co-star. She stormed into the kitchen and Darren was making himself some coffee. He looked up at the sound of Lea's heels hitting the floor. "I need to talk to you." She yelled loudly.

"Can you keep it down? Chris is still sleeping." Lea was taken aback by the kindness in Darren's voice, even though he and Chris were still fighting. "He's really cranky when someone wakes him up."

"He's awake." She said, "And you're being a jackass."

"I'm not." Darren went quiet, he poured some coffee into his green mug and after drinking it he let out a sigh of contentment.

"Yes you are, Chris told me you weren't talking to him. He won't tell me what happened between you two, but I know it was nasty by the way Chris was bawling his eyes out all over my costume." Darren frowned into his cup.

"H-He cried?"

"Yes, and he won't tell me why. Now you're going to tell me why when we go to work." She crossed her arms, "But for right now, just f*cking talk to him Darren. He misses you—"

"He can hear you!" Chris yelled out and Lea turned to yell back at him, but there was a shatter and the slam of a door. She spun around to see if Darren was okay, and he was gone. The only traces that he had been there was the broken green glass from his mug, and the hot coffee that had spilled out. Chris came running out to see what the commotion was and saw the broken cup. "W-What just happened?"

"Darren!" was all she said.

"What did he do?" Chris grabbed a wet clothe to pick up the glass.

"I had turned to yell back at you, and then he dropped his coffee and ran out of here like a bat out of Hell." Chris dropped the wet clothe, his eyes filled with salty tears. "Chris?" she kneeled on the ground beside him. "Are you okay?" she heard the man swallow, it almost sounded like it was difficult.

"I'm fine." He lied, "I'm going to go shower." He left the kitchen and closed the bedroom door behind and leaned against it. "W-Why won't he talk to me?" Chris said out loud to himself. He just didn't understand, if Darren didn't want to kiss him he wouldn't have said "Go with it" and "So good"? It made no sense, Darren had even moaned into his mouth. He shook his head angrily, if Darren was going to forget the kiss. He would too. If Darren wasn't going to talk to him, he wasn't even going to look in his general direction. He locked his bedroom door, and took off his clothes. He walked into his bathroom only wearing his boxer shorts. He stared himself in the mirror, and a nagging voice asked him 'Would Darren like him if he was like this?' once again he shook his head.

He wanted to forget all about Darren Criss and just go on with his life.

* * *

"Darren, what's wrong?" Darren looked up from his cup of coffee (he bought a Grande Dark Roast from Starbucks after spilling his coffee at the apartment). In front of him stood Naya Rivera, his other co-star who played Sandy, behind her he could see Vanessa and Chord (who had been recently casted for a character named Markus in the show, who would be playing Roger in RENT) in line for their coffees.

"I'm fine." He stated but the woman shook her head while making a clicking noise with her tongue.

"You can keep saying that, but no one is going to believe you." She sat across from him at the table. "What went on between you and Chris last week?"

"Nothing happened." He was hoping she'd believe him and just drop the subject.

"Darren, I may not know you that well. But I know you good enough to see you're lying. You have to open up to somebody about what happened, otherwise it's going to nag you for the rest of your life." She reached across the table and took his hand. "I won't tell a soul." For some reason, he believed her.

"I kissed Chris." Was all he said, and Naya shrugged.

"So? You have to for the… Wait, we haven't even started filming episode four." She half-shouted. "Why? How? When?" he expected her to say the other 5 W's but she said nothing else.

"I don't know why it happened, it just did…" their discussion stopped once Vanessa and Chord came to join them.

"Hey Darren." They said in unison, Darren mumbled into his cup as a response. Naya mouthed 'We'll talk later'; he nodded and listened to his friends banter.

"When I was in high school," Chord began, "I would do impressions of celebrities on the first day, one of my teachers actually believed that I was the voice of Darth Vader." Everyone laughed but Darren, which caught Chord's attention since Darren had laughed at his impression of Taylor Lautner from Twilight. "You okay Darren?"

"I'm fine!" Darren snapped, he slammed his coffee hard on the table and ran out of the coffee shop. Naya rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"What's up with him?" Vanessa wondered loudly as she drank from her Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino.

"He's just being moody." Naya explained, she really had to talk to Darren later.

* * *

Darren got to work late, big surprise. He ran into make-up and wardrobe and Nina, the old woman who makes the clothes shooed him away. "You're stuff is in your trailer." She had a heavy Ukrainian accent; it took him a moment to know what she said. He went to his and Chris's trailer, hoping that the twenty year-old had already gotten ready. He swung open the door and all the air in his lungs escaped him. Chris was standing in the middle of their trailer, unaware of Darren's presence half naked. He was only wearing his pants that weren't even done up yet. Darren could see the sliver of Chris's grey boxer shorts, Chris was red faced but not because he was embarrassed – he still hadn't noticed Darren. Chris was holding up a skirt frowning. "They really expect me to wear this?" Chris groaned to himself. Chris put the skirt down and started pulling down his pants.

"Chris!" Darren screamed out and the younger man screeched.

"Oh my God, Darren! How long were you standing there?" Chris grabbed a blanket and covered himself. Darren felt blood rush downwards and towards his cheeks.

"I just walked in, I swear." Darren told him. "Sorry, I'll be out of your hair soon." It was the first time in a week that they had spoken face to face. Chris watched Darren rush around the room to find his costume for the show.

"D-Dare…" Chris tightened the blanket around his waist and went to touch the man who kissed him. Darren jerked away from his hand, his chest heaving. "D-Did I do something wrong?" he was quiet, Darren's heart broke.

"No." was all he said.

"Well obviously I did. You kiss me and then you stop talking to me, how do you think that made me feel?" Chris spat out and Darren's hand started to shake.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Darren whispered, he grabbed his costume and started to leave.

"Why can't you talk to me?!" Chris screamed out and Darren stopped before closing the door.

"I'm sorry." And he left leaving Chris fuming. Chris sat down on their couch and brought his knees against his chest. The door reopened, Chris's heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was Darren, coming to explain why he was being so confusing, but it was Lea.

"Chris!" said Lea happily, "You would not believe…" she saw his face, "What did Darren do?" she sat down beside him.

"We talked finally."

"Good! You're making progress, what did he say? Did he apologise for whatever he did?" she took his hands in hers. "Come on, Colfer, tell me." Lea also had a habit of calling him by his last name.

"He walked in on me getting changed." She gasped quietly, "And I asked him if I did anything wrong, he said 'no' so I replied something like, well of course I did because you aren't talking to me. He got all quiet and told me he didn't mean to hurt me and he started to leave. All he said was that he was sorry, and then he left." Chris wiped his eyes.

"Chris, I'm not going to be able to help you or Darren fix this if you don't tell me what happened." Lea could be trusted; he knew she wouldn't tell anyone about the kiss.

Chris took a deep breath, "I had asked him if after we stage kiss it'll be awkward, and he was telling me it wouldn't be awkward. B-But the thing about that is, he had sat down beside me and we were staring into each other's eyes." Lea's eyes widened. "I've always liked him, even before I met him… I remember sitting in my bedroom late night with my laptop on my bed watching A Very Potter Musical over and over. I know every song that he's ever written off by heart, I need to keep my iPod hidden at our apartment so he doesn't listen to my songs. Almost all the songs on my iPod are songs that he's sung, it doesn't matter where or if he wrote the songs. I have them." Chris fiddled with the blanket wrapped around him. "His eyes were mesmerising, they're like a bunch of colours of hazel. They remind me of home." He sighed closing his eyes. "But the atmosphere changed around us, instead of friendly and kind, it changed to lost lovers and the last stop on the sexual frustration train." Lea bit her lip excitedly as Chris continued on. "He kissed me. He kissed me, Lea, and it felt amazing and now he's acting like he didn't feel anything but I know he did." Lea clapped her hands when he finished. "You aren't supposed to clap, you're supposed to hug me and say it'll be okay!"

"I'm just clapping because I knew that was why you guys weren't talking. When I walked in to your trailer that day, I could tell you had been kissing. Your hair was everywhere and your lips were bruised from the smooches." He made a face at the word. "How do you know he felt something?" she asked.

"Well, it was my first kiss with anyone ever and I'm not sure if what he was murmuring against my lips meant whether he felt something…" he whispered softly. Lea was about to ask why he hadn't kissed anyone before Darren, but decided against it.

"What was he saying?" she moved a stray piece of hair of his.

"I had asked what we were doing and he said just go with it. And he was moaning, and then he whispered so good." Chris blushed at the memory. Lea hummed quietly to herself. "Does that mean he felt something?"

"It could mean a lot of things Chris, but I'm guessing he felt something. When you kiss someone, in your case Darren, and you like them you feel like there are fireworks going on between your lips." She thought back to her boyfriend, Cory. "Every time my boyfriend Cory and I kiss, it feels amazing. How did it feel when Darren kissed you?"

"Like the entire world exploded into a million pieces." Chris said quickly, "I really like him Lea, and after he kissed me… I wanted to believe he was gay like me, but since he's not talking to me. He's probably like everyone else I've ever met, they get close to me until they realise they start to like me and then leave. He's scared that he's going to catch the g-gay and now I don't have a best friend anymore." Chris sighed loudly, the door opened revealing Darren. He had a beanie on, loose jeans, and a trench coat.

"H-Hey, um Ryan wants us to rehearse La Vie Boheme… He wants you both in costume for Maureen and A-Angel." Darren's eyes flickered to Chris's for not even a second and he left. Lea stood up cracking her back.

"Well this is going to be awkward." Lea said as she started to leave.

"Why?" he stood up after her.

"Didn't you read the script?" he shook his head; Lea groaned and threw a script at him. "Read page 87."

"Okay…" he said hesitantly.

_—The group rehearses La Vie Boheme together, until it reaches the line where Angel and Collins kiss on the table. After the Juniper (the Director) yells cut, Connor and Jake proceed to kiss on the table completely unaware of the Director's call._

"I have to make-out with Darren on a fricking table…" Chris groaned loudly, ignoring Lea's presence he tore off his pants to put on the Angel tights. Then the skirt, the tank top and sweater. "Let's get this over with."

Chris walked on set, Darren was standing beside Chord and a new guy named Jonathan Groff. Lea called out to the boys and Chord and Jon waved but Darren didn't.

"What are you boys up to?" she said cheerfully, Chris grinned at Jonathan, and he was a good looking man. He felt his cheeks flush when Jon's eyes roamed over his body.

"We're just waiting for Ryan to call action." Explained Chord, "We're trying to get Darren to tell us what's wrong with him." Chord said with a laugh. Chris frowned, Darren had his arms crossed and was obviously shutting himself off.

"D-Darren," Chris approached the curly haired man. "Can I talk to you?" Darren nodded slowly. They went backstage together; Chris was biting the inside of his cheek nervously. Once they were out of view from everyone else Chris put his hand on Darren's arm. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Darren's brow furrowed, "Why are you sorry?"

"Now th-that we've gotten closer, you've started to like me… I understand why you haven't been talking to me, it's okay." Chris rubbed Darren's arm gently with his thumb. "You're scared that you're going to get gay from being near me," Darren sucked in a breath.

"T-That's not true."

"It's alright Darren, you can tell the truth. I'm not going to get mad, it's just… If you don't want to catch the gay, why did you kiss me…?" There, now it was out in the open. Darren opened his mouth to respond but Ryan's voice boomed through the auditorium.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Darren said before going to join everyone else.

"Darren!" Chris growled, but the twenty three year-old didn't hear him.

"Alright," Ryan started, "We'll go through La Vie Boheme up to Lea and Naya's part when they say 'We're close' and Chris and Darren will be kissing on the table, when they're supposed to sing Brothers, they won't. Continue to kiss until Matthew – Matthew Morrison played their Director Juniper – yells cut." Everyone yelled okay and they started.

The song went off without a hitch, but Chris's entire body was shaking. He had to kiss Darren who didn't like him because he's gay.

_(Jon and Vanessa)- "Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
To blow off auntie Em  
La vie Boheme." _

Chris and Darren situated themselves on the table so Chris was lying on top of Darren. Chris stared down at Darren who had been avoiding Chris's eyes. He could hear someone clear their throat and say, "Sisters?" and Lea and Naya proceeded to laugh.

"We're close." Chris captured Darren's lips in his… _Oh_. Darren was kissing back with so much ferocity; he had no problem missing their line. He felt brave enough to run his tongue over Darren's lip and Darren opened his mouth wide. It felt so good, neither of them even heard Matthew say his line and they didn't hear Lea clear her throat. Darren reached up to tangle his fingers through Chris's Angel wig and tugged lightly. He twisted his tongue around Darren's and they both sighed. Chris felt something touch his shoulder, he suspected it was Darren grabbing onto his shirt. But suddenly he was separated from Darren's lips; someone was lifting him up from the table.

"What were you two just doing?" Ryan snarled, Darren sat up on the table all eyes on him and Chris.

"We were just doing our part." Chris shook Chord's hands off his shirt.

"You missed Matthew's line and ignored me saying cut eighteen times. What is going on between you two?" Ryan shouted, Chris flinched, and he wasn't supposed to date a co-star and this one kiss could ruin his career. "And _you_." Ryan pointed at Darren. "I thought you were straight." All eyes turned to Darren curiously. Darren wet his lips and swallowed.

"I-I…" Darren stuttered, he looked at Chris for a moment before shaking his head, "I-I am."

"The way you were making out, I'd beg to differ." Ryan crossed his arms, "No straight man reciprocates a gay man's kiss that well, unless they're drunk." Darren stared down at his shoes, his bottom lip quivered.

"I'm straight, I swear." Darren had tears in his eyes.

"Bull shit." Ryan spat, "Just admit it."

"I'm straight!" Darren screamed, "I'm not g-gay!"

"Admit it, Darren!" Ryan slammed his clipboard down. Darren felt everyone's eyes stabbing him, they were all itching to know whether he was gay or not. He glanced at Chris one more time; Chris swore there was a smile on Darren's face for a split second. Darren wiped at his eyes, there was the smallest of frowns on his face.

"I-I'm sorry!" the tears streamed down his face as he ran off set, Chris felt something twist inside him. What was going on with Darren? He saw Lea run after him yelling his name.

"Take five." Ryan walked away in the other direction.

"So… Is he gay?" Jon scratched at his curls. Naya tapped Chris's shoulder; she was concerned about Darren that much he could tell.

"You need to go talk to him." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I know that he kissed you, he's probably really confused right now. You need to go talk to him." he went to go see Darren, who was probably locked up in their trailer. When he stepped up to the door of his trailer, he could hear the faint sounds of Darren and Lea talking.

"What's going on with you, Darren?"

"I don't know! I've never felt this way before!" Darren cried out.

"Felt like what?" Lea replied.

"E-Every time I-I'm near him… I-I just want to be _with _him, you know? Before I would drool like an idiot when I saw a girl's boobs but now every time I see his ass… I think, where has that been all my life?" Darren huffed; Chris rested his hand against the trailer door. "I'm so confused Lea."

Lea sighed, "I don't know what to say, Darren. Are you sure you've never felt this way before?" There was movement; Chris assumed Lea had sat down.

"I'm pretty sure; although Joey had always said in college when I was shit-faced I would cling to men more than the women." Darren admitted. "I've never acted on them before."

"Well, how do you know if you like him or not? Is it just because he's a good kisser?" Chris was hoping deep down they were talking about him.

"I liked him before that though. When I bumped into him on the street, I bought him coffee. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't think he was gorgeous. I saw him and I was stunned with this overwhelming feeling. H-He just made everything come alive in me. When I read that he was bullied in high school, I felt the need to protect him from everything and anything. Then I asked him to move in with me because I couldn't _stand _being away from him…" Chris's heart was beating so fast, he might have a heart attack. "When I kissed him… It felt so much better than anything I've ever felt before." Darren paused, "But what if Chris doesn't like me?" Chris almost fell over; he knew they were talking about him but now it made it all more real.

"Oh honey, Chris likes you." Lea chuckled, "He's cried every night since the kiss." Chris made a mental note to kick Lea in the face. "He really likes you Darren, this morning when you ran out of the apartment. Chris started crying while he was picking up the broken glass," there was a soft gasp from Darren. "And I bet you anything, Chris is either on his way or is already here and standing outside the door right now. That's how much he cares about you." There was the sound of footsteps, so Chris jumped down from stairs to act like he had just walked there. The door swung open and Lea closed the door after her. "He's in there, and he needs to talk to you." She patted him on the shoulder and left to go talk with Darren. He opened up the door and heard Darren humming a song he had never heard before.

"D-Darren?" he brought the older man out of thoughts. Darren looked at him with his hazel/honey eyes and Chris forgot how to speak.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Darren sat down; he found his hands very interesting all of a sudden. Chris pouted his lips and sat beside Darren on the couch.

"You didn't do anything, Dare." Chris placed his hand on Darren's back, it was so warm. "I-I kind of heard you and Lea talking about me." Darren tensed under his hand; he jerked away his eyes wide as if he saw a ghost. His eyes immediately filled with salty water. "Why are you crying?" Chris suddenly felt insecure about himself.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Darren kept apologising and Chris had no idea why.

"D-Darren! Stop!" Chris yelled which made Darren quiet. "You don't need to apologise for anything." Chris noticed they were changing the roles they had made. Before Darren was the one who would comfort Chris when he was upset, now Chris had to do the comforting.

"I don't want you to think you made me gay." Darren mumbled.

"I don't think that, Dare." Chris murmured. "I think that everyone realises that they're who they are at different times. I realised it when I was fourteen, and you realised it when you were twenty-three, there is nothing wrong with that Darren. You are who you are." Darren relaxed noticeably. "And what Lea had said about me," his cheeks flushed, "she was telling the truth."

"You like me?" Darren mumbled like it was the most impossible thing in the entire world.

"I'm going to be brutally honest, Darren, anything with two legs and a head likes you." Darren giggled quietly.

"I really like you Chris, b-but I don't know what to do…" said Darren. "We both promised Ryan we wouldn't date a co-worker. If he finds out about us, he'll fire us both. And this is your chance to be something; I'm still a celebrity out of the show. You're not, no offence."

"None taken."

"I really want you to have this chance, and if you get fired then you won't have a chance." Darren gulped, "I do really like you and I'm sorr—"

"If you say sorry one more time I will kick you in the face." Chris joked and Darren raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? I'm sorry." This was what flirting was, Chris had never flirted with someone before. He stood up and brushed the dirt of the toe of his shoe, he swung his leg and Darren leapt to the side. "You actually tried to kick me!"

"I told you I would!" Chris laughed.

"I thought you were joking." Darren pressed his lips together, "You know what this means right?" Darren stood up, pulling up his sleeves smirking.

"What?"

"I've got to tickle you."

"Don't you dare touch me, Darren Criss! I will sue you for sexual assault!" Chris shouted but Darren didn't listen.

"Oh don't you dare, you almost broke my nose. You deserve this," Darren winked playfully. He tackled Chris to the couch and tickled his sides.

"T-This is t-torture!" Chris laughed hysterically; Darren's fingers went over his ribs pressing gently. "D-Darren, stop i-it!"

"Never!" Darren laughed himself; Chris stared up at Darren who had relaxed so much since he had joined him in the trailer. This was the Darren who had bumped into him and bought him a coffee, the Darren that allowed him to move in to his apartment with his best friend. And this was the Darren who had kissed him and it felt amazing. He was stifling his giggles; he reached up to place a hand on Darren's cheek. Darren froze his fingers and looked down at Chris, breathing heavily. "What?" Darren asked out of breath. Chris shrugged; he lifted his back up off the couch and brushed his lips over Darren's. He wasn't sure if Darren was ready for this, seeing as he had literally just come out. Darren moved his lips against Chris's slowly. It was a short kiss compared to their others, Chris pulled away first.

"I don't care what Ryan says, you're the first person to ever show an interest in me and I'm not letting you get away from me." Sighed Chris, Darren laid down on top of him with their noses touching. "It'll be a secret, and not even Lea can know—,"

"Hey Darren did…" the brunette froze when she saw the two on the couch together. "I guess you did talk, are you two… A thing now?" she closed the door behind her jumping around the trailer.

"You can't tell a soul, Lea, if Ryan finds out we're both fired." Chris said from under Darren, as weird as that sounds.

"I wouldn't tell anyone! I did the same with Cory; we both liked each other so we dated. He almost lost his job as the stage hand at Spring Awakening." She blushed brightly.

Darren looked down at Chris, who was still talking to Lea. It still scared him that he was gay, but with Chris, it didn't feel so bad. Without Chris knowing, he nuzzled his face into Chris's neck and let out a sigh. Being with Chris was so much better than being with Adrienne or any girl for that matter. Chris had something special about him, he felt like a teenaged girl who was crushing over some celebrity.

* * *

The cast had gotten together at Chris, Darren's and Joey's house for the premiere of the second episode called 'I can Fly' episode. They were all seated in all parts of the living room. Chris and Darren were seated together with a blanket over top of them. Lea and her boyfriend Cory were sitting in front of them cuddling; Chord, Jon and Vanessa were huddled together giggling. Naya and Joey were flirting even though Joey had a girlfriend. Darren and Chris were holding hands under the blanket. Chris was trying not to freak out because he was on TV right now, Darren fit in so well on screen. He felt something brush over his cheek and he realised it was Darren's lips. Darren had made sure there was no one looking when he kissed Chris. The episode was over soon so everyone went home. When Joey went home with Naya and Lea winked at both of them knowingly, Darren slid his arms around Chris's waist. "I really like you, Chris." He couldn't say love yet, since he didn't love him yet but he would soon. Chris relaxed into Darren's hold.

"I really like you too, Dare." Darren tightened his arms around Chris's middle.

"I'm going to head to bed; I'll see you in the morning." Darren turned Chris around in his arms and kissed him square on the mouth. He pulled away with a smack of the lips; he had a light blush on his cheeks. "Have a good sleep."

"You too." Chris watched Darren walk to his bedroom swinging his hips. Chris went to bed soon after, he closed his eyes and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

_Max pushed him into the locker harshly; he hit the ground with a thud. _

_"P-Please leave me alone!" He cried out. _

_"No deal, homo, you deserve it." Max kicked him hard in the gut. "F*cking faggot is what you are." Max punched him in the head. _

_"Please stop!" Chris clutched his head, "Darren!" he screamed out, and he knew it was impossible that Darren would come to save him. Darren didn't even know the teenager Chris. _

_"Is Darren your f*cking faggy boyfriend?" Max spat, "He isn't going to come save you." _

_"Please! Darren, please." He brought his knees up to his chest and held them tight, "Please." He whimpered. He felt something warm slide across his waist and he was engulfed by the warmth it brought. He felt safe for only for a second before Max came towering over him._

_"Die faggot." Everything went black. _

_"…Chris, come on Chris wake up." A soft sound entered his head. "It's not real; you're just having a nightmare… Come on." The sound started to shake him from his sleep. "Please wake up." _

He opened his eyes screaming, his chest was heaving from the lack of breathing and sobbing. He sat up straight shaking, warm arms tightened around his arms holding him against a chest. "It's okay, you're okay now." The warm sound was from Darren. Through his tear filled eyes, he saw that Darren was under his blankets and had no shirt on as he held him. Chris finally reciprocated the hug and cried into Darren's shoulder.

"He was trying to kill me!" Chris screamed loudly, he wasn't even scared that he was hurting Darren by scratching his back. He was terrified right now.

"You're safe; he isn't going to hurt you anymore." Darren murmured against his hair, he left a kiss on his head. Chris simply sobbed into Darren's shoulder for the longest time; Darren was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "I've got you." Darren began rocking him back and forth mindlessly, trying to stop him from crying. Chris sniffled and moved away from Darren.

"What are you doing in here?" he wiped his cheeks.

"I could hear you screaming from my room," Chris felt ashamed of himself, he casted his eyes down. "Hey, don't do that." Darren scolded lifting his chin up with his fingers. "Everyone has nightmares, it's okay."

"You didn't have to come and wake me up, I usually wake up half way through it's no big deal." Chris laid back down; he covered himself with the warm blanket and tried to ignore Darren who was moving to lie down beside him.

"It is a big deal and I didn't want you to suffer through that. I have nightmares too, I know how scary they can get and they suck if you don't have someone to help you through it." Darren rested his hand on Chris's stomach. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here if you have another. Okay?" Chris couldn't resist so he shuffled around the bed for a minute before kissing Darren chastely. "Goodnight, Chris."

"Night, Dare."

Somehow in the middle of the night, Chris rolled over so his back was against Darren's stomach. Darren grinned to himself and pulled Chris closer, a sigh left his mouth his arm rested on Chris's hip.

He was still confused about a lot of stuff right now, but Chris was the only thing that made sense to him.

* * *

**Next Up: **Darren and Chris deal with the paparazzi, they also have to hide their blooming relationship from the tabloids and Ryan. Darren gets jealous when Jonathan Groff flirts with his man. Darren gets a call from Henry Perks, director and producer of the James Perks Awards (for internet stars) regarding the show on February 15th, 2011. Darren will have to choose between leaving Broadway Babies and Chris, or going to New York to help out with the show. What will he choose?

**End Authors Note: **There's isn't anything I can really say here. I'm really tired and I had to deal with my neighbours dog for nine hours because the little shit got out and they weren't home. Who goes out from before 1pm to 9:30pm? Dumb people, that's who. Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it.

****Contest**- **If you review you'll get a shout out in chapter 5 of Broadway, Baby and a shout out in Chapter 46 of The Glee Club. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Broadway, Baby

**Summary: **After his YouTube career died down, Darren Criss decided to audition for the new HBO series, Broadway Babies. The day before his audition, he meets his possible co-star Chris Colfer. Immediately they become attached at the hip… But what happens when Chris' feelings become more than platonic? RPF eventual-CrissColfer, tagged as Kurt and Blaine, features other Glee celebrities.

**Warnings: **RPF if that isn't your thing, why are you even reading this? Foul language, homophobia and past angst. _The Glee Club _spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Darren, or Chris, or any other actors or directors you may recognise. I don't own Kurt, Blaine or any of the Glee characters. I do own the idea for Broadway Babies, the characters for the show but I don't own Rent or the characters for that.

**Authors Note: **Hello there humble readers, here I am with Chapter 5. This may be a little late, but I did say last time that I had to upload The Glee Club's new chapter and that took forever. Anyway, I want to mention that with every new chapter it's a new week. Except for chapters 1 and 2 obviously. That means that this is a week later after the events of last chapter. It contains fluffy!CrissColfer, jealous!Darren and protective!Starkid, but otherwise I think it's a good chapter. Thanks for stopping by to read it, please review.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

He hasn't been home in a while, Megan and him are having problems since she caught him kissing Naya at a bar the other night.

It wasn't his fault that his co-star is more attractive than his girlfriend. Maybe that was a bad place to go, but the fact remains. He hasn't been home in a long time, and he doesn't know how his best friend is doing. Apparently Darren and Chris had had a fight and the last time he saw him last week, they were totally fine. He had meant to message Darren on the phone, or Facebook but he never found the time. He unlocked the front door to his, Chris and Darren's apartment and he slipped off his shoes. The apartment was quiet, so maybe Chris and Darren were filming right now. Joey ran his fingers through his hair; he walked quietly into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. He was about to go watch TV and sit on the couch when he finds Darren on the couch kissing someone. He can't really see properly since he doesn't have his glasses on, the person who is kissing Darren has a white shirt on and loose pyjama pants.

"Hmm," he mumbled to himself, "Maybe Darren's finally gotten himself a girlfriend." He sat down on a barstool that was randomly placed in the kitchen. He dragged it over so he could watch them (he isn't a pervert, he's curious as to who's kissing his best friend). The person in a white shirt, let's call her Shirley, is on top of Darren but she isn't _on top _of him, you know? Darren had his hands on Shirley's white shirt tugging gently at it. The room was filled of sounds of them kissing. Once again, he isn't a pervert, he's very curious. He slurped some of his drink into his mouth and smirked, Darren was getting more than he was right now. Darren pulled away from Shirley and from where Joey was sitting; it looked like he was smiling or something?

"You really take my breath away, Chris." WAIT! Hold it, close the front door, did Darren just say—

"Me too, and by the way you're an amazing kisser." That was Chris. Chris f*cking Colfer. Why were Darren and Chris kissing? Darren was straight, when he was sober, but it still doesn't make sense. There's always that option where Darren may be experimenting with Chris, and Chris thinks if that's his only chance with Darren he'd take it. Chris, who isn't Shirley, sat up on Darren's thighs. "I'm going to order some Chinese food, want some?" Joey saw Darren sit up on his elbows and kissed Chris chastely.

"That would be lovely." Joey felt proud for some odd reason, Darren sounded so happy that Chris was kissing him. Chris got up off of Darren, and Joey had a full view of Darren's face. He had a small smile playing on his lips; he also had a light blush on his cheeks. Chris turned around and saw Joey watching them.

"Hey you two, what's up?" he hid a smirk behind his smile. Darren jumped up from the couch and hid behind Chris, almost like he had never seen Joey before.

"N-Nothing." Chris shrugged nonchalantly, "W-We were just rehearsing." Joey scoffed at them both.

"Puh-Lease, if that rehearsing I want to see the performance." Joey saw Darren's cheeks flush. "Come on you two, I know that wasn't rehearsing for the show." Chris gulped loudly.

"C-Can we just pretend you didn't walk in?" Chris was fidgeting with his fingers. "Please." Joey shook his head.

"I can't just pretend that I didn't walk in on my best friend and our roommate making out on the couch." Joey watched as there was a small movement from Darren, his hand was resting on the small of Chris's back. Oh man, this was worse than he had first suspected.

"I-I…" Chris had nothing to say. "I don't know what to say." Chris glanced at Darren who appeared to have brightened up a bit. "Dare," Joey raised his eyebrow at Chris when he said that. "You don't need to tell him if you're not ready."

"He already knows, Chris." Darren's voice was shaky, Joey noted. Darren looked up at his best friend hesitantly. "J-Joey, I'm gay."

Joey blinked. "I know." The two men standing in front of him almost fell over.

"What do you mean I know?" Darren almost screamed, Joey laughed under his breath.

"Well, for one you wear too much nail polish for the average straight male. And in our last year of University and you were drunk as f*ck you brought me to the side of the house and told me you were gay. When I asked you why do you think that, you replied 'your butt looks fantastic in those jeans' and I knew that even if you were drunk, you wouldn't have said that if you were straight. You're my best friend, Darren; I'm supposed to know these things." Joey finished. "I've known you were gay since then, and I've been waiting for you to figure it out yourself. And now I see you have figured it out, how'd you do it?" Joey took a sip of his drink.

"Chris." Said Darren, "Chris helped me." Joey's eyes flickered to the taller man standing next to Darren.

"Makes sense seeing as you were making out on the couch." Joey stood up. "I'm going to go get my laptop and check my bank balance." He started to leave the room, leaving Chris and Darren watching after him confused.

"Why would he—"

"Jaime owes me fifty bucks; she said you weren't really gay!" Darren pushed past Chris and tackled Joey in the hallway. "D-Darren what are you doing?"

"You cannot tell anyone." Darren pled. "I-I'm not ready for everybody to know. The only people that know right now are Chris, Lea and you. I don't want anybody knowing yet," Darren had Joey pinned against the carpet of the hallway floor. Joey was staring up at him questioningly. "Please, Joseph." Whoa, Darren hadn't called him that in a long time.

"Alright… But you know it's going to be really hard for you and Chris to continue whatever you're doing in secret for long right?" Darren rolled off him; they were both on the floor lying beside each other now.

Darren sighed, "I know… I just don't want people thinking that Chris converted me."

"For the record, I didn't." Chris laid down on the other side of Joey. "I agree with Joey, Dare, it's going to be really hard. I for one would know how it feels to be pressured to come out."

"I know that the Starkid's wouldn't think that." Joey stretched his arms without hitting either of them in the head. "I think a lot of them knew, Dylan sure did."

"Which one is Dylan again?"

"Dumbledore." Darren and Joey said in unison. "I know it's going to be hard, but I'm happy right now." Darren said softly. "I have an amazing boyfriend and an amazing accepting best friend who apparently knew about me being gay before I did."

"You two are dating? I thought you were just f*cking." Joey mumbled quietly, Darren blushed like a mad man and Chris started spluttering.

"N-No! We're d-dating!" Chris had sat up. "Just dating."

"Are you a virgin?" Joey wondered loudly, Darren sat up on his elbows to look at Chris whose face was redder than a ripe tomato.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Chris jumped up from the floor and slammed his door shut behind him.

"That was too forward, wasn't it?" Joey murmured to Darren, Darren rolled his eyes and went to Chris's room opening the door and shutting it behind him. "It was too forward."

* * *

He remembers the morning that he woke up and Darren was in his bed. It was a strange feeling having someone so close to you sleeping. Darren was practically oozing warmth and comfort. The night before, he had a nightmare about a homophobic bully named Max, who was trying to kill him, in his nightmare he remembers crying out for Darren but no one came. He then remembers a calm soothing voice waking him from the terrifying dream. Darren was so sweet that night, he held him as he cried and helped him fall back asleep. Of course, he thought Darren would escape after he slept again but in the morning Darren was still there. His strong arms were securely around his waist holding him there, protecting him from any danger that might come during the night. The reason he's thinking about it, is because Joey had just asked him if he was a virgin. Usually he would just brush it off and keep his head held high. But Joey had said it in front of his boyfriend of a week. Darren wasn't supposed to know he had never had sex (he had probably assumed so since Chris was the only gay person in Clovis – as far as he knows). It was just too awkward, Darren had had sex obviously. He was Darren freaking Criss; he had more girlfriend's than the average male had ever had. Of course he had sex.

Darren was sitting on the edge of his bed watching him carefully; he was sitting against the head of the bed. "It's okay, Chris." Darren tried to convince him. "I'm a virgin too."

"No you aren't, you've probably had loads of sex before." Chris hid his face in his knees.

"Well, I won't say that I haven't because I have. But when we're talking gay sex, I've never had it before, that technically makes me a virgin." Darren moved up on the bed to sit beside him. "It's not that bad, I remember when I was still a virgin when I had never had sex at all before."

"When was that? When you were five?" Chris snapped, making Darren frown and say nothing. It was minutes before Chris looked up at his boyfriend. "D-Dare, I'm sorry." Darren shook his head and got up off the bed. "I didn't mean it." Chris stood up on his bed, his hands were trembling. "I-I'm just really awkward when it comes to sex, you could say I'm a baby penguin." Darren made a small smile. "It's always been a hard discussion for me to talk about, I can't very well just start talking about penises and vagina's right out in the open. I can't scream to the mountain tops 'I LOVE PENIS' because people would stare at me and it's awkward." Chris was hoping Darren would laugh even more. "It's intimidating for me, since I'm dating you: Darren Everett Criss, the sexiest man on the Earth and I'm just plain old Chris Colfer. The chubby twenty year-old from Clovis, California, nobody even knows where that is!" Chris started ranting now; he didn't notice Darren was staring at him with wide eyes. His normally honey glazed hazel eyes were a dark brown. "When you come out, everyone's going to say 'Oh look there's Darren Criss and his walking marsh mellow'." Darren sat back down on the bed. "I don't think you should stay with me when you come out, you deserve someone_—Mmph_!" Chris was pushed back down onto the bed by Darren who was practically devouring his lips. Darren straddled him and pushed his tongue into Chris's mouth. Chris had no idea what to do, so he mimicked Darren's actions. Darren finally dragged his lips away when breathing was necessary.

"I'm sorry but I had to stop from being a complete idiot." Darren breathed against his lips.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, his lips aching to be touching Darren's again.

"I should be the one who doesn't deserve someone like you. You're gorgeous, Chris, and you're probably more attractive than I am." Darren kissed him chastely. "And I've never thrown myself around; I only lost my virginity when I was twenty."

"Really?" Chris asked quietly, Darren nodded and rested his forehead against Chris's.

"We should order that Chinese before Joey thinks we're humping like rabbits."

"Mm, okay." Chris threaded his fingers through Darren's curls and kissed him hotly. Just when Darren was getting into it, Chris escaped from underneath him. "About that Chinese…" Chris trailed off walking out of the room. Darren followed after his hot boyfriend to see Chris sitting on the couch beside Joey watching some weird show on Spike.

"What are you two watching?" he sat on the arm rest on Chris's side.

"1000 Ways to Die, today's episode is about a girl who gets orgasms even by the smallest vibration." Joey said with a mouth full of Dorito's.

"Watch this!" Chris pointed to the screen. The boyfriend on the screen touched the woman's back with a vibrating toothbrush and she convulsed and hit him in the face, making him fall down the stairs. "Such a classic, I wasn't allowed to watch this at home. Mom had always said it might bother Hannah." Just then, Chris's cellphone went off in his bedroom. Darren saw Chris freeze and run into his room. "M-Mom, hi." Darren and Joey heard Chris whispered quietly. "I'm g-great, and y-you? How's Dad and H-Hannah…?" Darren got up from the couch and entered Chris's room. The younger actor was sitting on the edge of his bed; his blackberry was in his hand and pressed against his cheek. Darren closed the door behind him and sat beside Chris, knowing that his boyfriend would need support during this call for whatever needs be. "That's great, Mum, hey can I tell you something?" Chris turned to Darren questioningly, Darren nodded. Chris was going to tell her about their new relationship, Darren knew since the Colfer's lived in a homophobic town that it wouldn't go around and eventually end up back in Chicago. Darren could hear the faint hiss of Karyn Colfer's voice.

_"Is it about that Darren fellow you share an apartment with?" _she asked sounding down right frustrated.

"Y-Yes, Mom, but please just listen—"

_"I don't want to hear about how you love him, Christopher. He's straight and you're gay, you have to stop letting yourself get involved in other people's lives like this." _Darren felt angry by the way she was speaking to her own son! Chris sighed loudly and replied.

"Mom if you would just listen for once, I need to tell you—"

_"Your Dad, Hannah and I saw episode four to your show." _They had both forgotten that after the kiss on set, they reshot the whole scene and now episode four was on the air. _"Hannah doesn't like the fact that your character and that, um, what's his name, Jake, were kissing. She thinks you're going to get hurt or get yourself emotionally attached to Darien." _

"Mom! His name is Darren and if you'd let me speak I'd tell you that Darren is my boyfriend!" Chris screamed out, his voice cracked loudly and tears came into Chris's eyes.

_"What was that, Christopher?" _Darren rested his hand on Chris's back.

"D-Darren, he's my boyfriend." There was a beat.

_"Hannah wants to speak with you." _There was a rustle on the phone and Darren heard a young girl's voice instead of an older woman's. _"Hi Chris." _

"Hannah, how are you?"

_"I'm worried about you Chris; I think you should come back to Clovis where you're safe." _Chris was crying softly now, and Darren didn't understand how someone who he really likes a lot possibly love later on could come from a family that was so harsh.

"I'm safe here, Hannah, I have a boyfriend and he'd do everything to protect me." Darren heard the girl's breath over the phone. "Hannah?"

_"You should break up with him, he's going to hurt you." _Was all Chris's sister had to say.

"He isn't going to hurt me, Hannah, he really likes me and I really like him—"

_"Is it Darren Criss? The one that played Harry Potter and the straight man you kissed in the show?" _Hannah asked him, Darren saw Chris flinch at her words.

"It is Darren and he really likes me and he isn't straight Hannah. He's actually like me and we've kissed and I really like him too." Darren was now rubbing Chris's back instead of just having his hand resting on it. "Can't you just be happy for me, Hannah? I have an amazing job in Chicago; I'm having the time of my life. I've met the nicest people, I'm dating the nicest person in the world and I just want someone to be happy for once. Can you do that for me? When the show really picks up, I'll get you all to come visit me in Chicago and you can meet Darren. Remember how much you liked him in AVPM?"

_"I don't want to come to Chicago; I like it here in Clovis. I don't like Darren because he's going to hurt you; you have to stop letting people who are going to hurt you in your life." _

"He isn't going to hurt me! Why can't you just be happy for me?" Chris screamed out, "Ya know what, I don't care anymore. Don't be happy for me, I don't give a crap. I'm happy where I am right now; if you, Mom and Dad don't like what I'm doing then just fricking tell me! Stop making me feel bad—"

_"Christopher?" _For the first time moving to Chicago and moving in with Darren and Joey, he was talking to his Father on the telephone.

"D-Dad."

_"I'm really sorry about your Mother and sister, they are happy for you Buddy." _Darren saw Chris visibly relax when Mr. Colfer said that name. _"They're just showing it differently. They just don't want you to get hurt, I'm sure Darren is a nice man and I'm glad you've found someone." _

"Thanks Dad, it seems like you're the only one who cares about me now having a boyfriend." Darren kissed Chris's cheek softly. "He's really great, Dad, he's the nicest person I've ever met." Chris glanced at Darren blushing.

_"I'm really proud of you Christopher. I heard you invite Hannah and the rest of us to Chicago after the show picks up. We'd all be happy to come and see how you are there, I really want to meet the man who's making my son so happy." _Darren placed his head on Chris's shoulder; Chris sighed and leaned into the older man.

"Thanks Dad, it really means a lot…I've got to go, but I'll call soon." Mr. Colfer said goodbye and Chris put his phone down. "That was a stressful call, I'm sorry you had to listen to it."

"It's alright; I like your Dad better than your mom and sister – no offence. He seems nicer than they are." Chris stood up to stretch his back.

"Dad has always been that way, when I had a friend in elementary school. Mom had been protective of me, whereas Dad welcomed Rebel into my house with open arms."

"I thought you said you didn't have friends." Darren whispered, Chris had said he didn't have friends in school.

"I didn't." Chris shrugged it off. "Rebel was… It doesn't matter now, I'm hungry let's go get Chinese food." Chris held out his hand for Darren to take. Darren was confused, why had Chris brought up someone named Rebel and then told him to forget about it. Who was Rebel? And why didn't Chris want to talk about him or her?

* * *

The couple and Joey left the apartment at around 7:30 to get some food. The Chinese place Chris had wanted to order from changed hands and now it was a Pho restaurant. Though Joey and Darren were excited about the Vietnamese noodles, Chris wasn't as impressed. The three walked down the streets of down town Chicago. Chris wanted to take Darren's hand like all the other couples walking down the street on that Friday night, but of course they didn't want anyone to know they were dating let alone that Darren is gay. They stopped in front of a Japanese Sushi restaurant about three blocks from their apartment. As they were about to walk in, Chris saw a flash from the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was and his breath was taken away from him. Behind him, Joey and Darren stood a small group of paparazzi taking pictures of Darren and himself. "What's the matter, Chris?" Darren came back outside from the sushi shop and his eyes fell on what Chris was staring at. "Come on." He tugged on the younger man's sleeve and dragged him in. Joey was seated at a table farthest from the window, he waved at the couple.

"I see the paparazzi have found an interest in you." Joey said as they both sat down. He had his chopsticks in his hands pretending that they're walrus tusks.

"I guess it's just something that we have to deal with now. It's not like we haven't be through this before," Darren said to Joey with a smile. "Remember when we saw the Half-Blood Prince and a bunch of girl's were taking pictures of us."

"They weren't paparazzi, they were crazy fangirls screaming 'Oh Harry, why don't you Slytherin to my pants!'" Darren and Joey laughed loudly, but Chris didn't understand why having people take pictures of you was so funny. Darren saw Chris's frown and stopped laughing.

"Are you okay?" Darren discreetly moved his eyes around the restaurant to make sure no one could see him slide his hand to rest on Chris's knee.

"It's creepy, why do they want to take pictures of us? We're just going out to eat some food…" Chris mumbled, Joey saw a strange man walk into the restaurant wearing complete black.

Darren lifted his hand from Chris's knee to let it rest on his shoulder. "Don't worry about them, just be yourself and we have nothing to worry about." Darren's lips brushed over Chris's cheek, unbeknownst to the couple, the man in black was watching them.

"Okay. I just don't something getting out about us." Chris was worried about Darren, not of himself. He doesn't care what the paparazzi says about himself, he only cares that Darren comes out on his own terms not on some scum-bag photographers.

"Don't worry, Chris." The waitress came a moment later, and Joey's eyes were still fixed on the black wearing man. The man's eyes were fixed on Darren and Chris, Joey was suspicious of him. Chris ordered a simple Avocado roll and a basket of sweet potato tempura. Darren ordered a bento box and some California rolls. Joey however, got almost everything on the menu. "Someone's hungry tonight." Noted Darren.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy who needs his sushi." Everyone laughed, but Joey's was fake and dry. When Chris and Darren started a discussion about the show, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

_'I need you at Tokyo Go's right now. Some guy is watching Darren and Chris, and I'm worried. –Joey' _He sent out the next, Darren raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing of it. Their food came faster than they had suspected and they all started eating. Chris ate his food quietly as Darren and Joey discussed the possibility of a third installment of A Very Potter Musical.

"It'll be pretty hard for us to get everyone though, I mean, Joe is with nickelodeon now and Bonnie is in Alaska… I don't even know what Lauren and Brian are doing." Darren picked a stray piece of rice off from his wooden plate. "We could always get Meredith to be Hermione, but she would be a better Tonks."

"True," there was a ding at the restaurant door and Joey looked up smiling. In the doorway stood Joe Walker, Lauren Lopez, and Brian Holden, he smirked at what they were wearing. They were all wearing black and black Ray-Ban's, Lauren had her hands on her hips looking around the restaurant, she and the boys spotted Joey and Joey motioned to the man sitting at the table. The three approached Joey, Darren and Chris's table.

"Hey guys!" Lauren said in a cheery voice. Darren and Chris looked up from their food, Darren almost spat out his tempura (that he had stolen from Chris).

"Guys, w-what are you doing here?" Darren grinned from ear to ear.

"Just coming to say hello." Lauren said in the same voice. "Joey told us you were all here, and we were dying to meet _the _Chris Colfer. So scootch over short-stuff, I want to talk to him." Darren rolled his eyes and moved over so Lauren could sit down. Joey got up from the table and he, Joe and Brian made their way to the Sushi bar where they make the food.

"What's the problem?" Joe asked.

"That guy over there walked in and all he's been doing is staring at Chris and Darren."

"Maybe he's just a fan?" Brian took a mint from a small glass bowl and popped it into his mouth. Joey shook his head at Brian's suggestion.

"A fan would have come up to us and asked for their autograph, that's what's worrying me." Joey tapped his fingers on the granite counter.

"Why would he want to watch Darren and Chris? Do you think he's from a tabloid or something?" Joe finally spoke up. "Maybe he wants dirt on one of them." The three men watched the man in black carefully.

"Earlier some paparazzi were taking pictures of them both; I think he's one of them." Joey said, "I can't tell you why but I can't let them know anything about Darren or Chris." Brian and Joe pursed their lips, obviously confused.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" they said in unison.

"I can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't but the fact is we can't let him or anyone find out anything." Joey swallowed. "Look!" he whisper hissed, the man in black wrote something down on a piece of paper and he left. Lauren saw the man leave, her eyes flickered to Joe, Joey and Brian. The three went back to the table, Chris was laughing at something Darren had said and by accident his hand landed on Darren's upper arm. Lauren's mouth opened wide when Darren blushed and winked at Chris.

Joey saw it.

And boy did he know they were in deep shit.

* * *

"You f*cking idiot, why the f*ck didn't you tell me Chris and Darren were f*cking?!" Lauren shouted at him. Joey was seated on Lauren and Meredith's couch in the upper section of Chicago. After leaving the sushi place, he made sure Joe and Brian were to follow behind Chris and Darren just in case someone else was to follow them home.

"They aren't having sex, Lor." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Then why the Hell would Chris put his hand on Darren's arm and why would Darren blush? Darren was acting like he was with Adrianne again!"

"Lor, can you just leave it?" he asked her.

"Of course I can't, Joseph, Darren is one of my very best friends. He's the Harry to my Draco and if something is going on with him I should be the first to know." She growled.

"Harry and Draco were rivals." He pointed out and he received a scream from Lauren.

"JOSEPH MICHAEL RICHTER YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MURDER YOU!" She screamed, her tiny fists were clenched.

"Fine! Darren is gay and he's dating Chris!" he spat and he regretted it the moment he said it. Lauren froze in her shoes.

"Excuse me?"

"Darren's gay, and he's dating Chris Colfer." Joey breathed out, "But you can't tell anyone from Starkid, I swore to Darren I wouldn't tell anyone and yet I told you. If you tell someone and they tell someone else, he'll get found out and he doesn't want to come out that way." Joey stood up and took her hand. "Please Lauren."

"Fine, but does this mean I can't say anything to Darren about it? I'm happy for him, but I want to ask him about it. Don't you think it's weird how he's suddenly gay when Chris comes into his life?" she wondered.

"I've known he was gay for a really time, but he only told me today. So please Lauren, don't ask him about it. I wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone, and if he finds out I told you he'll get really mad at me." Joey told her. "You have to swear, Lauren."

"I swear, Joey."

* * *

"And cut! That was brilliant boys, take a break." Ryan called from his director chair; they had just filmed a scene where Connor and Jake discuss the kiss during La Vie Boheme. Chris thanked Ryan and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hello Christopher." He heard from behind him, he turned and saw Jon Groff checking him out.

"Oh, hi Jon." Chris wiped his mouth from any water.

"How are you?" Jon stepped up beside him and took a donut from the food table.

"Fine, I'm tired but other than that I'm fine." He said, Jon hummed quietly. "What about you?"

"I'm great now that I'm talking to you." Chris almost dropped his water, was Jon flirting with him? "I like your jeans by the way, they fit you perfectly."

"Thanks… Darren bought them for me." He said without thinking, Jon's brow furrowed.

"Why would Darren buy you jeans?" they both turned their heads in Darren's direction, he was laughing at something Chord had said.

"He's my roommate and I was feeling down about something." That was kind of true; Darren had bought them for him the day after his nightmare because he was still beating himself up about it.

"Maybe I could make you feel better," Jon was really close to him, he was whispering in his ear now. "Come on; let me get you out of these jeans." Jon reached down and cupped Chris's bottom. Chris squealed and jumped away, his cheeks rosy red and his breathing was erratic.

"I-I…" Chris had nothing to say, he was dating Darren but he couldn't tell Jon that he wasn't single. He doesn't want Jon to get suspicious.

"Why don't you and I go get ourselves a hotel room, and shed though tight, _tight _jeans off of you." Jon advanced on him again but there was a curly headed man standing in between Jon and Chris. Darren's eyes were curious and outraged and frustrated all at the same time. He was facing Chris but Chris knew why he was doing it.

"Chris, Joey wants to know if you want to go out to dinner with the Starkid's and us tonight." Darren's gaze was intense; Chris could see Jon purse his lips.

"O-Okay." Chris agreed. "Where are we going? And when?" Jon was still behind Darren.

"Now." Darren led Chris away from Jon and when they were in their trailer Chris started giggling. "What are you laughing at?" Darren pouted as he sat on the couch. Chris sat on his lap with his arms around Darren's neck.

"You sir were jealous that Jon was giving me the time of day." He said in a soft voice.

"He was practically undressing you with his eyes, I am the only one allowed to do that." Darren put his hands on Chris's hips. "I am serious about the Starkid thing, everyone wants to meet you. They're all wondering who this Chris Colfer is and why is he sharing an apartment with Joey and I."

"I want to meet all your friends. If they're as crazy as Joey, Joe, Lauren and Brian I'm guessing I am in for a fun night." Chris kissed Darren softly. "I still can't believe that I get to kiss the sexiest man in the world because he's my boyfriend."

"I'm lucky too; my boyfriend has the softest lips. I'll never get tired of kissing them." And Darren captured Chris's lips.

* * *

Joey and the rest of the Starkid's were seated in the restaurant 10 minutes before Chris and Darren were due to arrive. "Darren's gay?" Meredith gaped. Joey slammed his head against the cool wood table. Everyone knew, Lauren had let it slip that Darren was dating Chris to Joe Walker. Who accidently told Brian Holden, who sleep talked to Dylan, who decided to tell Joe Moses over the telephone. Joe told Bonnie in Alaska, who was Skyping with Jaime at the time who was with Meredith and she called Jim who then Facebook messaged Tyler. In short, it went around.

"I can't believe everyone knows." He groaned. "Darren is going to kill me and then Chris is going to murder me."

"Don't worry, Joey, we won't tell Darren we know." Jim in his deep voice said from across the table.

"Because trying to keep quiet that he's gay and dating Chris went well." Joey's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey everyone." They all froze in their seats, standing behind the table were Chris and Darren. "Guys, this is Chris Colfer my b—co-star." Darren hoped no one noticed the slip. Chris was overwhelmed by all the greetings from the Starkid's. Darren introduced everyone around the table. "Chris, this is Meredith, Joe, Dylan, Jamie, Jim and Tyler." The Starkid's waved excitedly.

"H-Hi." Chris blushed. He sat down in between Darren and Joey, but he didn't say much during dinner. He had Chicken Alfredo and merely stirred it around with his fork; he listened to the Starkid's laugh about random things. They were catching up like family would at Thanksgiving dinner. More often than not, one of the girls would reach over and ruffle Darren's shorter curls.

"I still don't think you should have cut your curls, D." Jaime said from farther down the table.

"I miss your afro, bro!" Jim said as he devoured his pizza.

"I do too, but I had to cut it for the role." Darren laughed nervously.

"Role shmole, I loved your hair." Lauren giggled into her wine glass. Darren grinned at his friends and glanced at Chris who was moving the noodles on his plate as if he wasn't hungry.

"Are you okay?" Darren whispered in his ear when the Starkid's started up another conversation. Chris nodded, he was tired it was a long day at work and he just wanted to go to sleep. He liked having dinner with Darren and his friends, but he would probably be more involved in the talking aspects of the night.

"I'm tired." He replied, Darren wanted to lean across the small gap and kiss his boyfriend, like he could with all his ex-girlfriend's. He couldn't even reach across and have his arm around his shoulders without anyone getting suspicious.

"After dinner, we can always head back to the apartment. I'm sure they won't mind." Said Darren, Chris bit his lip and put his fork down. "Do you want to go now?" he wondered.

"No, I want you to have fun with your friends." They sounded like an old married couple even though they had only been dating for a week.

"I want you to have fun too; my friends are your friends now." Neither of the men knew that most of the Starkid's were watching them but continuing on with their conversations. Darren was about to tell the group he and Chris were going to head out, but his phone began to ring. "I'll be right back." He told the Starkid's, but it was more directed at Chris. He stepped out of the restaurant and accepted the call. "Hello?"

_"Hello, is this Darren Criss of StarkidPotter?" _It was a man and he sounded very professional.

"Yes it is, what can I do for you?" he scuffed his shoe on the concrete.

_"My name is Henry Perks from The James Perks Awards, we met in January." _Darren nodded though Henry couldn't see.

"Oh yeah, what's up?"

_"Well Mr. Criss, it's getting around the time of the year that we choose our host for the 2011 show. We made a poll on our website and you were one of the choices. And I am phoning you to tell you that you won that poll. But since you're in television now, I want to ask you: Can you be our host?" _Henry asked him. Darren felt like jumping up and down, he would absolutely love to help out with the Perks, especially be the host.

"I would have to ask Ryan, my director, um, where is the show this year?" he bit the inside of his cheek.

_"New York, we would need you to be here a lot of the time until February 15th, which is when it is this year." _Darren gulped; he would have to be in New York a lot until then. It was nearing the end of November and that means he would only be gone for three months.

And then it hit him. Three months away from Chris. Three months away from his whole life in Chicago, especially Chris. If he was gone for three months that would give Jon enough time to take Chris from him and he couldn't let that happen.

"I'd have to ask my director and my manager, but I'd love to." He didn't know what he was saying, he couldn't leave Chris—

_"Call us when you know the decision, thank-you Mr. Criss." _Henry hung up.

He was stuck. On one hand this was an amazing opportunity, on the other he didn't want to leave Chris in Chicago alone for all that time. Sure he would be able to come back on some days to film the episodes and hang out for a bit. It wouldn't be the same.

Then a thought popped into his mind, maybe Chris could come with him for a while. On the weekends or something, he'd have to ask him.

"Are you okay?" he spun around and saw Chris wearing his jacket, it was a bit too short for Chris's arms but it made his heart flutter.

"I'm fine, I got a call from the creator of the Perks." He explained, "They want me to host next year's show." Chris shrieked loudly and tackled him with a hug. Without even thinking about where they were, Chris planted a kiss on Darren's lips. Darren held Chris up with one arm on his lower back and his other hand was threaded through Chris's hair. Chris had his legs around Darren's waist and his arms were around his neck. Their lips separated with a soft pop and Darren's heart was beating faster than ever.

"Did you say yes?" Chris asked, still ignoring their surroundings and the newly made crowd aka the Starkid's.

"I-I didn't say yes or no," Darren readjusted his hold on Chris. "I don't want to leave you for three months." Chris covered Darren's mouth with his but for only a split second.

"Shut up, Criss, you need to do this. I'll come see you and you'll come back to Chicago to film, if you don't do this I will break-up with you right now and never kiss you again." Chris untangled his legs and now he was standing but his arms were still around Darren.

"Okay." Darren gave Chris his million dollar smile. "I'll do it."

There was applause behind them, Darren went rigid and Chris jerked around. The Starkid's were the one's clapping; luckily there was no one around to see Chris kissing Darren earlier. Jaime, Meredith and Lauren all had tears in their eyes and the guys all looked proud of Darren. "W-What?" Darren stuttered.

"We know, boo," Lauren walked towards the couple. "Joey let it slip and then everyone knew." Darren mentally noted to strangle Joey in his sleep tonight. "At first we were all doubtful because we thought Joey was lying, but seeing you with Chris." She shrugged, "You look better than you have with any of your girlfriends." She punched his arm playfully.

"Thanks." Darren shot them a watery smile.

It was soon after that everyone paid the bill and started to head home. Jaime was going to spend the night on the couch at Joey, Darren and Chris's place. She and Joey trailed behind the couple, they weren't holding hands and they were trying not to stand so close.

"I think he loves Chris." Jaime said to Joey, "I've never seen him act this way about anyone."

"I agree, he may not know it yet but he's fallen for Chris harder than anyone before… Stop." Joey swung his arm in front of her and he squinted into the darkness of the Chicago street. "F*ck." Jaime followed his gaze, and saw a man in all black walking the opposite direction with a camera hanging around his neck and a smirk on his lips.

"What? What's the matter?"

"That is the guy that was watching Darren and Chris yesterday… I think he knows about Darren being gay and them being together. If he prints a picture of them together, Darren will be ruined."

* * *

Darren laid in his bed that night only wearing his boxers. His ceiling fan was on and he had goose bumps all over. He and Chris had _the _most amazing good night kiss and he couldn't get it off his mind. He was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn't hear his door open; he didn't hear the soft patter of someone's bare feet hit his carpet. He didn't feel a dip in the bed, but he most definitely felt Chris kissing his lips.

"Good night, Dare." Chris cuddled into Darren's side and fell asleep.

There was no way in Hell Darren was leaving Chris for three months.

* * *

**Next Up: **Darren makes a decision whether to go to New York for three months (with visits of course) or to stay in Chicago with Chris. Joey and the Starkid's are worried about the man in black, and Jon continues to flirt with Chris. Will Darren be able to stand a man flirting with his man or will he push the jealousy down?

**End Authors Note: **Well that was fun, wasn't it? Thanks for reading, please PLEASE review they really make my whole day. Other than that I really have nothing to say besides stay tuned for the next episode. It may take a while since I have to write nine thousand words for The Glee Club. Stick with me, brethren!

Please review, alert, favourite and all that stuff. Thanks !


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Broadway, Baby

**Summary: **After his YouTube career died down, Darren Criss decided to audition for the new HBO series, Broadway Babies. The day before his audition, he meets his possible co-star Chris Colfer. Immediately they become attached at the hip… But what happens when Chris' feelings become more than platonic? RPF eventual-CrissColfer, tagged as Kurt and Blaine, features other Glee celebrities.

**Warnings: **RPF if that isn't your thing, why are you even reading this? Foul language, homophobia and past angst. _The Glee Club _spoilers. Stalking, Rape (hints)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Darren, or Chris, or any other actors or directors you may recognise. I don't own Kurt, Blaine or any of the Glee characters. I do own the idea for Broadway Babies, the characters for the show but I don't own Rent or the characters for that.

**Authors Note: **Well hello there, I'm back! This chapter is all over the place but I'm proud of it. Chris and Darren are little angsty cuties this chapter. We even get to meet Brian Criss-Colfer, aka Chris Colfer's cat but in kitten form. There's also an appearance from Darren's parents. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

He was being bad. He knew Chris wouldn't want him doing this but he was curious, way too curious to for it to be healthy. Last week, Chris had mentioned his Dad accepting his friend Rebel into his home. He remembers Chris telling him he didn't have friends in his time in Clovis, but apparently there was someone named Rebel.

Chris wasn't home right now; he was having lunch with Lea and Naya. Chris had asked him if he wanted to join them, but he came up with an excuse saying he had to work on some lyrics for A Very Potter threequel. Honestly, they were most likely not even going to do a third Potter musical, but Chris doesn't need to know that right now.

Darren was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap. He had Facebook opened, and he was on Chris's page. There were no wall posts telling him good luck for his new HBO show, not even one from his parents or grandparents, how awful is that? The day before filming for the first time, everyone Darren knew was texting him or calling him to wish him luck. He let out a sigh in frustration and scrolled through Chris's Facebook friends.

There weren't that many, only 101 friends on it. Darren couldn't find a Rebel, however he did find a Malerie R Wilson, hmm… Mysterious. Intrigued by the R in her name, he clicked her name and was brought to her Facebook page. She was had blonde hair, a smile on her face and she was chubbier than most girls. On her Facebook name, it said 'Malerie R Wilson' and in brackets 'Rebel'… If Chris was her friend, why wouldn't she still be talking to him? Why couldn't she at least back him up when that kid Max was being a douchebag? Feeling a sudden urge to protect Chris and defend him, he wrote Malerie a message.

**Darren Criss: **Hi, I'm Darren Criss, and I'm a friend of Chris Colfer's. You know him and don't even try to deny it. Chris told me he had no friends from Clovis, and yet he mentioned you the other night. I want to know why you haven't been supporting him; did you know he's on TV now? No, you probably don't because you're too busy to deal with the Gay kid you used to be friends with. Now I know this isn't my place to judge, but I seriously think you need to get over what happened between you and Chris and be his friend again. The only friends he has in Chicago are me, my best friend Joey, and my other friends who he's only met once. Thanks, Darren Criss.

He heard the distant sound of Chris coming back from lunch; he slammed his laptop shut and pretended to be asleep. His eyes were shut when Chris came into his room, he could hear his boyfriend's bare feet padding against the carpet, there was a dip in the bed. "I brought you food." Darren's eyes shot open, Chris had a to-go bag from the Sushi place he had gone to with the girls. "I got you some California rolls and some yam tempura because I know how much you like it." Darren kissed Chris's cheek.

"You're the best." He opened up the bag and started eating, he felt Chris's eyes on him and he smiled. "What's up?"

"I signed my first autograph today." Chris was biting his lip, trying to contain a scream of excitement.

"Did you?" Darren had to ask and Chris nodded excitedly.

"It was amazing! It was this teenage girl named Ally, she was staring up at me like 'you're my hero' and I started to cry. Lea and Naya thought it was hilarious." Chris slightly pouted, "And the paparazzi was on us, they were asking us questions like 'What are you doing today?' one even asked me what it was like kissing Darren Criss." Darren had just put a roll into his mouth and almost snorted it out. Chris waited for him to chew and swallow before he replied.

"What did you say?" Chris blushed at Darren.

"I said he was an alright kisser, I didn't want to draw attention to us." Chris kissed Darren's lips chastely. "I'm going to go have a shower, have you heard from Joey today?" Chris said as he started to leave Darren's room.

"I think he's at Megan's working stuff out." Darren mumbled with some tempura in his mouth.

"Okay, I was just wondering 'cause I want to watch a movie with you tonight, and I don't want him interrupting us." Chris shut his bedroom door leaving Darren on his bed jaw slacked.

Why would Chris want to watch a movie alone? Well, of course he wanted to be alone since they were dating… Maybe it was a date.

Darren quickly finished his food; he'll probably get a stomach ache later from eating so fast. He was about to go into the kitchen to get some Diet Coke (Chris's favourite) but his phone made a ping, indicating a Facebook notification. He opened his laptop because he was too lazy to unlock his phone.

**Malerie R Wilson: **What happened between Chris and I is none of your business, Harry Potter. It's Chris's fault anyway, you don't know anything about it. And by the way, I hope you enjoyed your Sushi.

Darren froze. What did she mean? How did she know he had eaten sushi? Something stirred in the pit of his belly, but he pushed it aside. He heard the water in Chris's water start, he shook his head and closed his laptop and walked into the kitchen. His legs were all wobbly, he was still freaking out despite his decision to forget it. How did Rebel know that Chris had bought him sushi, wasn't she supposed to be in Clovis? What if she was in Chicago? He couldn't wrap his head around what Rebel had said. And how did she know Chris would bringing that home for him? So many questions and so little answers.

He must have been standing at the fridge thinking about it for a long time, because Chris's arms around his waist scared him. He jumped and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Chris said from behind him. "What's got you so jumpy?" Chris went beside him to grab a Diet Coke.

"Nothing, I think I ate too fast." He lied; Chris hummed and moved to the living room. Darren followed behind him, they sat on the couch together and Chris turned on Say Yes to the Dress. "What movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"Um, I was thinking about a scary movie." Darren grinned at Chris.

"Like what? The Grudge, the Hills have Eyes?" Chris leaned onto Darren and drank some of his pop.

"I was thinking the Exorcist." Darren suggested, Chris tensed and looked up at Darren through his eyelashes.

"I've never seen it and my parents told me it was terrifying." Chris told him, Darren smiled softly at him.

"I'll protect you." They were about to kiss softly but the house door swung open. Lea walked into the house without even announcing her presence. She saw the boys on the couch and she winked at them, she was holding a box in her arms.

"Don't mind me boys, I'm just dropping by." She waved her arm and disappeared into Chris's room.

"Lea! What are you doing in my room?" there was a thud and Lea came into the living room still holding the box.

"Nothing, continue on." There was a loud noise coming from the box. Darren stood up and raised his triangular eyebrow at her.

"Lea, what's in the box." The woman avoided their eyes. There was a thud in the box and it caused Lea to drop it, the box flew open revealing a grey cat that scurried across the room under the couch.

"What was that?" Chris choked out.

"Your cat." Lea said. "After you left, Naya and I went into a pet shop and saw him. He's yours now."

"Why did you buy me a cat?" Chris saw the cat poke its head out from under the couch.

"We felt like you needed one. We took the liberty of naming him for you; his name is Brian Criss-Colfer." Darren and Chris blushed at the last name she used.

"Criss-Colfer?" they asked in unison.

"Think of him like your first baby, I've got to run, Ryan's practically got me on a leash right now. Ciao!" she left the apartment; hesitantly Brian made his way from under the couch. He looked up at Chris carefully. He was only a kitten; he had a little grey nose and little black stripes on his back. Brian jumped on the couch and stared at Chris. He let out a tiny mew and Chris's heart melted into a thousand puddles. Chris carefully rubbed Brian's head with his index finger; Brian began to purr quietly as Chris petted him.

"He's adorable." Darren sat next to him. "Brian Criss-Colfer," Chris sighed and picked Brian up and put him on his lap. The feeling Chris was having right now was overwhelming, his heart was pounding and his hands were sweating a lot. Darren put his hand on the small of his back and he felt his cheeks grow red. No… It couldn't be _that_. It's not possible, he can't be… His mouth started to move before he realised it.

"D-Dare?" he whispered to his boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can fall in love too fast?" the atmosphere in the room changed, Darren stopped rubbing Chris's back softly.

"Not at all."

* * *

Later that night, they were cuddled on the couch with Brian sitting beside them as they watched The Exorcist. Darren had thought Chris would be clinging to him, but it was the other way around. As Regan puked up green stuff onto the Father, Darren squeezed his eyes shut and shoved his face into Chris's shoulder shuddering. Chris laughed as he ate the bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"Don't worry, Dare, I'll protect you." Chris mocked what he had said earlier; Darren rolled his eyes and snuggled into Chris's shoulder. Chris smelt like vanilla and jasmine, and something so sweet he couldn't put his finger on it. They had a quilt on them, making them warmer in this cool temperature of the apartment. Darren still needs to pay the heating bill so it's been cold in the apartment for a long time.

Darren was about to kiss below Chris's ear, when his phone went off. He grabbed his iPhone and mumbled a 'be right back' to Chris who said okay. He went into his room and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Enjoying the movie, Darren?" _A strange voice asked him, Darren's brow furrowed.

"W-What? Who is this?" he began to whisper, he doesn't want Chris to hear the conversation.

_"That is for me to know and for you to never find out, Mr. Criss. Now, I asked you a question: Are you enjoying the movie?" _The man asked, Darren swallowed a lump that had formed down his throat.

"I'm going to hang up—"

_"I wouldn't do that, Mister Criss; we have eyes all around you. You're practically surrounded by us." _The man laughed into the phone.

"What do you want with me?" he sat on the edge of his bed, he ran his fingers through his hair.

_"Oh, we don't want anything to do with you Mister Criss. We want dirt on Chris Colfer, and we're going to get it." _Darren stood up alarmed at what the man said.

"Don't you dare touch, Chris; he hasn't done anything to you or your little friends!" he tried not to yell, there was a sound from the living room, oh shit, Chris was coming.

"Dare? What's wrong?" Chris came into the room with his bottom lip between his teeth; he was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"N-Nothing, just talking to Chuck." He lied, the man on the other end chuckled.

_"He has done a lot of things, Darren… Or should I say, Dare, we know you two are dating. Let me ask you a question, how was your date with Chris last week at the sushi restaurant?" _Darren didn't reply. _"We'll get Chris alone soon, don't you worry, and after all you will be in New York." _There was a dial tone. Chris was still standing in the doorway.

"Who was that Darren? I know it wasn't your brother because you wouldn't have that face of 'Oh my God what was that?'." Chris took the few steps and took Darren's hands. "Just tell me." Darren couldn't say anything; he had to protect Chris… But telling Chris would protect him, it would make him aware…

"Well…"

* * *

Joey got into the apartment at around three in the morning, the lights were still on and there were voices coming from the living room. He shut the door behind him and put his stuff down to see what Chris and Darren were still doing awake. In the living room sat Darren and Chris on the couch together, and a Police Officer sitting on the coffee table with a pad of paper in his hands. Lea was in the kitchen making some coffee and Ryan Murphy was sitting in a chair across the living room from the couple. Darren looked up at Joey and shrugged, Joey felt Lea's small hand grab his forearm and pull him into his own room.

"What's going on?" he asked the tanned woman.

"Darren got a phone call from a guy who asked him if he and Chris were enjoying the movie they were watching. Neither of them had told anyone they were watching a movie, and then the guy told Darren that they wanted dirt on Chris and he knows they're dating." Lea explained, "Darren told Chris and together they phoned the police who called Ryan and I'm only here because I wanted to check up on Brian."

"Who's Brian?"

"Chris and Darren's cat," just then the small kitten walked into Joey's room and rubbed up against Lea's leg. "Joey, meet Brian Criss-Colfer."

Joey kneeled on the ground and started to pet the kitten. "Hello there Brian." Sounds from the living room brought Joey back to his concern for his friends. "Does Ryan know about…" he trailed off. Lea shook her head quickly.

"No, it's hard because the police officer wants to know why Darren is in this… Chris won't tell him and neither will Darren, I think Ryan is getting suspicious though." Lea closed her eyes for a moment. Joey put his arm around her giving her one of those cool half-hugs. "I'm scared he'll find out and fire them both, they both deserve what they have right now and their jobs." Joey hummed in agreement.

"Do you think the police officer will ask Darren if he's gay?" Joey whispered to the woman, Lea shrugged and they made their ways back into the living room.

"Thank you, Mr. Criss, Mr. Colfer." The police officer said as he left the apartment, Ryan was still seated on the chair in the living room watching Darren and Chris.

"You two… You're together, aren't you?" he said pointing to the couple.

Darren spluttered his words, "Pfft, of course not! I'm straight!" Ryan raised a brow.

"Please Darren, I'm not stupid. When you two missed your cue two weeks ago during episode four, I knew you were gay. Like I said, no straight man kisses a gay man like that." Ryan stood up and cracked his back. "I'm fine with you being gay, but if you two _are_ together… There will be consequences. Oh and Darren, I'm letting you go to New York as long as you're back for three days a week for filming." Ryan left the apartment; Chris sat back on the couch and bit his lip nervously.

"Ryan knows… He knows that we're dating and he's going to fire us and I'll have to go back to Clovis, and I'll get killed by the bullies at my school." Chris said out loud to himself. Darren didn't say anything he casted his eyes down and stared at the floor. Lea brought out some coffee for the couple and Joey sat on the floor playing with Brian.

"What did the police say?" Lea sat down beside Chris and played with his hair.

"They said there was nothing they could do because it has only happened once and was probably a prank caller. There is no record of anyone following us, or stalking us, and I couldn't even tell the police why he was following me too. I'm not ready to come out yet and I want to come out on my own circumstances, not because of some criminal or loser who outs me…" Darren said from the other side of Lea.

"Darren, I think you should come out. If you don't you're only going to hurt Chris and yourself." Joey said from the floor, "I know you aren't exactly ready, but when will you be ready?" there wasn't an answer. "If you don't mind me by asking, Chris, but when did you know to come out?"

Chris sucked in a breath, "Do you really want to know?" Joey nodded. "I was at home one day, it had been a really hard day at school, and I had just gotten home and I was alone. I went up to my room and I took off my shirt to see how bad th-the bruises were. And then I broke down when they were all purple and swollen, and my Mom walked in. She saw the bruises and she saw that I was crying and she was asking me what was wrong. I couldn't tell her everything was fine, because now she knew something was wrong and she would never let it go. So I told her, it took me a while though. But that's how I came out, it was time anyway… My parents knew how bad it was and I was only fourteen. How do you think my parents felt when they found out that their fourteen year-old son was getting abused and they didn't do anything about it?" there was a silence from the others.

"I haven't even told my parents yet. Not even Chuck and I tell him everything." Darren admitted, "I'm scared to know what they'll say. I know they're good with gay people, I mean I grew up in San Francisco for f*cks sake, you'd think I'd be okay with this." Darren he picked up one of Brian's toys and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a thud and Brian jumped away from Joey to play with it.

"Maybe you should tell them soon," Joey suggested, "I know your parents would be cool with it, your Mom is the woman who proof read the AVPM script and added more dirty jokes! She's f*cking amazing and she'll accept you and so will your Dad, and so will Chuck. If anyone will accept you it's your brother." Joey stood up and ruffled Darren's curls. "And the Starkid's the still live around her, myself and I'm guessing everyone from BB." Joey glanced at Lea to reassure his words, she nodded and he continued. "Will watch out for any suspicious people, we got your back HP." Darren rolled his eyes at Joey. "I should head to bed, Megan had me up the entire day talking about how we've been together since University and how cheating on her was wrong, blah, blah, blah." They laughed quietly; Joey left the three in silence. Lea ran her fingers through Chris's hair, Darren heard her whisper in his ear 'do you want me to stay the night?', he was thankful that Chris said no. Lea made her way out of the apartment a while later, Darren got off the couch to give Brian some corn flakes since they didn't have time to go shopping that day. As he poured some water in a bowl for Brian Criss-Colfer, Chris came up behind him and sat on the counter. Darren put the water down for Brian and Chris sighed.

"You don't have to come out, Dare… I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do." Chris petted Brian gently while he ate the corn flakes.

"I know… I just, I think I should come out because I don't want to hurt you or anyone else." Darren put his hand on Chris's hip, Chris leaned into the touch. "I'm going to invite my parents over for dinner tomorrow; Chuck told me they're in town so I want to get them over here. I'll make them dinner, you can dress up and talk to my parents as I cook and then we'll tell them that we're dating." As Darren spoke, his face gravitated closer towards Darren's. Chris's breath hitched when Darren started talking against his lips. "Don't worry about them not liking you, because I know you're worrying about it." Chris blushed darkly, they weren't kissing quite yet. They were loving the anticipation when their lip brushed over one another.

"What am I going to do without you when you go to New York?" Chris put his hand on Darren's chest, rubbing the material of his shirt with his thumb.

"You'll have Joey and Lea, and I'll be back for three days every week for filming." Their breath was mingling together making them step even closer together.

"That's for _filming _but what about for home time, so we can watch TV and cuddle."

"We'll figure it out. But right now, I just want to be with you and forget the fact that I'll have to be without you for a majority of the week for three months." Their lips finally met and they clung to each other desperately.

Chris's heart was exploding; the way Darren was kissing his lips was unbelievably hot. Darren was tugging at the back of Chris's shirt, begging him mentally for him to take it off.

Chris had never done something like this before, but that didn't mean he didn't want to now. As things grew hotter between them, something found its way into Chris's mind.

_"I want you Chris." _

_"I-I'm gay…" _

_"I don't care." _

_"Please, stop, STOP!" _

He pulled away from Darren his eyes wide and his body started to shake. "C-Chris, what's wrong?" Darren's eyes were no longer honey coloured, they were dark and brown.

"I-I'm sorry…" Chris covered his mouth; he felt something twist in his gut when his lips were sore from kissing.

"Was I moving too fast for you?" Darren's eyes filled with worry. Chris shook his head, Darren wasn't moving too fast, in fact he wasn't moving fast enough. The only problem was that the intensity of their kisses, and the way they would grab at their clothes brought back memories Chris thought he had locked away. "Why are you crying?" Darren cupped Chris's cheek; Chris didn't even know he was crying until Darren pointed it out.

"S-Sorry…" Chris spoke up; Darren bit the inside of his cheek.

"Come on." Darren led him into his room; Darren's room always seemed warmer than his own room. Darren sat him down on the edge of his bed and kneeled on the ground in front of him. Darren's hands rested on Chris's thighs, his hazel eyes poured emotion into Chris's glasz orbs. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, you're perfect." Chris's lip quivered as he spoke, Darren's face softened significantly.

"Then what's wrong?" Chris saw the love in Darren's eyes, even if the older man hadn't said the words yet.

"I-I'm scared…" Chris said to him, "Terrified even."

"Why?" Darren rubbed the fabric of Chris's pyjama pants with his thumb.

"T-The last time someone touched me like you do… They tried to rape me."

There it was. It was hanging up in the air, Chris was taking the silence from Darren that he thought the younger man was disgusting and he would never speak with him again. Chris closed his eyes and tried to remember how it felt to kiss Darren, he would never feel those lips again. He was about to get up and leave Darren to his thoughts and go back to Clovis to get murdered. Darren's arms were around his neck and he was holding him against his chest.

"Oh, Chris." Darren whispered soothingly, "Why didn't you tell me? Who could do something so mean to an angel like yourself?" Chris shivered when Darren spoke into his neck; his hot breath hit his pulse point.

"I-I have tried to forget about it since it happened, a-and then when we were kissing the memories came back…" there was a pause, "And to answer your other question… Remember when I told you about Rebel?"

* * *

It was the morning after Chris told Darren about what happened between him and Rebel. That night, Darren let Chris sleep in his bed. They slept facing each other, for the longest time Darren rubbed Chris's jaw with his thumb and the palm of his hand cupping his cheek. Chris had the sweetest smile on his face, it warmed Darren's heart. They fell asleep that way, Chris was snuggled into Darren's chest and Darren had his hand resting lightly on Chris's hip.

Darren jerked awake in the morning when he heard his obnoxious phone going off. He reached for it quickly so it wouldn't wake Chris up, "Hello?" he whispered, as he did his boyfriend sighed and pulled him closer.

_"Darren Everett Criss, do you know how long I have gone without seeing you?" _Of course his Mom calls this early; it's like high school all over again.

"Hi Mom, and I'm sorry I've been really busy." He rubbed his forehead and yawned.

_"Why are you still sleeping? Shouldn't you be awake filming or writing a song?" _she yelled out, Darren barely heard her. He was watching Chris sleep. How was he so lucky to find someone like Chris? He kissed Chris's forehead so gently it didn't wake him up. _"Darren?" _His Mom called out.

"Sorry, I slept in this morning. I had a really good sleep and I must have just slept right through my alarm." Chris started to shift from sleep to being awake because he pulled on Darren again and blindly puckered his lips to kiss him. Laughing, Darren kissed him without even thinking about his Mom on the other end.

_"Darren… Did you just kiss someone?" _His Mother asked, Darren froze with his lips still touching Chris's. He pulled away from Chris who whined at the loss.

"What?"

_"You just kissed someone… Oh I'm sorry! I interrupted you and your new girlfriend, if she is your new girlfriend. What's her name?" _Cerina asked with a jump in her voice, she must be happy that her son was able to get over Adrianne so quickly.

"Er, Chris." He told her, Chris reached around to tangle his fingers through Darren's hair. He was still half asleep; he kissed Darren again unaware that his boyfriend was on the phone with his mother who doesn't know he's gay.

_"Short for Christina?" _Cerina giggled at the sound of another kiss.

"Um, no, short for Christopher." Chris finally woke up fully and saw the phone in Darren's hand. He jerked away frightened.

_"…I'm so happy for you, Darren." _Cerina choked out and Darren's eyes widened. _"When can we meet him?" _

"Well actually I was wondering if you, Dad and Chuck wanted to come to dinner… I'm pretty sure you know now, but I want to talk to you guys." Darren sat up and stretched his back.

_"Perfect, your Father, Chuck and I will be at your house around six, is that okay?" _Cerina asked, there was a murmur on the other end of the phone, Darren recognised his Dad's voice.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you guys then."

_"Okay, love you baby boy." _

"Love you too, Mom." Darren hung up, Chris sat up beside him.

"I'm assuming that was your Mom, then?" Darren nodded and laid back down, Chris followed, Darren put his head on Chris's chest.

"They're coming over tonight for dinner, I'm pretty sure she knows now since I mentioned you… But I still want them to meet you." Darren felt Chris's hand on the small of his back. "By the way, thanks for telling me about Rebel last night… I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Thanks, I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm happy right now and I want to continue being happy." Said Chris. "What are we going to make your parents for dinner?"

Darren raised his head up with his chin on Chris's chest. "I was thinking we could order Italian food from this little restaurant across town. They make the best lasagna and garlic bread; you'll fall in love with it." Chris leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend but the door opened. It was Lea holding Brian, she saw they had been about to kiss and she grinned mischievously.

"I am such a cockblocker," she put Brian onto Darren's bed; she found her way onto the bed and laid down beside Chris.

"What are you doing here, Lea? And why are you in our bed?" Chris deadpanned.

"I was bored at home, so I decided to come over. Brian was absolutely starved; he didn't look impressed with the corn flakes Darren gave him." Lea pulled the blankets over herself.

Lea stayed for most of the day. She took care of Brian while Darren and Chris ran around the apartment cleaning it up. And they had to clean it a second time when some of the Starkid's came barrelling in with popcorn and chocolate syrup. They kicked Joey out of the apartment around four so he could go out to dinner with Naya, and he told them specifically to not tell Megan where he was if she called. Lea had bought real cat food for Brian; she dropped it off, kissed both their foreheads and left. Darren ordered the Italian food while Chris was in the shower and then after Chris was done, Darren took his. The food was delivered right when Darren got out; he had to throw his credit card at Chris. He got the food and put it on the dining room table, as he set it Darren came around and put his arms around Chris's waist.

"You look stunning, Chris." Darren complimented, Chris was wearing normal blue jeans and one of Darren's dress shirts. When he had come to Chicago, he didn't really think about meeting his boyfriend's parents so he didn't bring fancy clothes.

"Thank-you, you look good too." Chris opened up the spaghetti container and the garlic smell filled the couple's nostrils. Darren was about to try a spoon full, when the doorbell ring indicating his parents and brother's arrival. Darren kissed below Chris's ear before going to the door. He opened it up and his was engulfed by his Mother's small arms. Cerina Criss was shorter than he was surprisingly; she was a Filipino woman who had a large smile on her face all the time. His Father Will was smiling brightly at him and hugged him, Chuck was behind them rolling his eyes.

"Let us in, Darren, it's cold out here!" Chuck whined, Darren glared at his brother but let in his parents. As he walked in behind them, Darren spotted Chris in the kitchen freaking out.

"We'll be out in just a second." Darren went to comfort his boyfriend; Chris had his forehead pressed against the surface of the fridge. "They're going to love you, Chris, don't worry."

"What if they think I converted you, Dare?" Chris sounded so small and insecure; Darren bit his lip in response.

"My parents would never think that, Chris." Darren felt brave enough to kiss Chris right then in there, with his parents only meters away. Chris relaxed against his boyfriend; Darren smiled against Chris's lips. They pulled away breathlessly; there was a squeal from the kitchen doorway. Chris and Darren looked to the door, and saw Cerina clapping happily.

"Oh Darren!" she ran over and hugged them both. "I'm so happy for you," she turned to Chris, "It's great to meet you Chris. I'm Cerina, Darren's mother, and I'm so glad to finally meet you. Darren told me you were sharing an apartment with Joey and him, but he never told us he was dating you!" she pinched Chris's cheek. "You're adorable, now come on the food is getting cold." Cerina took Chris's hand and dragged him into the dining room.

The dinner went great to Darren's amazement. Chris got along amazing with his Dad and his Mom, Chris had already met Chuck but they still got along.

Cerina and Will asked him about New York, and he told them he was going to go. He wasn't going to tell his parents about the phone call, he and Chris thought that would be the best.

Darren cleared his throat as they ate cheese cake for dessert, Chris squeezed his knee under the table. "Y-You probably already know, since Chris and I are dating… But um, I'm gay." There was a silence around the table.

"We know sweetie." Cerina patted Darren's hand.

"If we didn't know we'd be awful parents." Will said from the other side of the table. "And seeing you with Chris just supports your sexuality. You two were made for each other."

Darren loved his parents so f*cking much.

They left after two hours, Chris felt content with the meeting. Darren put the plates away as Chris washed his hands.

"That went well…" Darren started, Chris hummed from beside him smiling. Darren stopped what he was doing, staring into Chris's eyes like that made something change inside of him. The words lodged themselves at the back of his throat, _I love you_.

They shared a bed again that night, Darren was little spoon and Chris was big spoon. In a few days, Darren was leaving Chris for New York. He had bought the tickets earlier on in the day, and he was upset. He didn't want to leave Chris, but Chris had insisted he go. He loves this man so much.

* * *

They stood in the Chicago airport; they had to make themselves scarce from the paparazzi that had insisted to follow them. Darren wanted to kiss Chris before getting on the plane to New York; he didn't want to go without kissing his boyfriend. Right before he walked into security, he pulled Chris into a secluded area and kissed him square on the lips; Chris sighed and put his hands on Darren's small waist. When they pulled away, their cheeks were flushed pink and their lips were swollen and red.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Darren rubbed Chris's cheek with his hand; Chris sighed and savoured Darren's touch. "I know I'll only be gone a couple days, but I just…" Darren shook his head and rested it against Chris's. "I can't _stand _being away from you."

"Dare, we survived twenty and twenty three years without each other, I think we can do four days." Chris placed his hand over the hand Darren had on his cheek.

"But I didn't know you yet; now that I do I never want to leave you." Darren kissed him chastely before stepping away. "Remember what you told me a couple days ago?" Chris raised his eyebrow, "About falling in love too fast?" Darren took Chris's hands in his. "I love you Chris and I can't stand being away from you." Chris's heart was pounding uncontrollably in his chest. Darren Criss loves him… No, it can't be true; he had raised himself on the thought that no one would love him. "It's okay if you feel the same yet, I just wanted to get it off my chest."

_'Flight 204 from Chicago to New York, now boarding' _

"Come on Darren!" Joey yelled from where security was, Darren kissed Chris one last time before the couple walked back to Joey. "I'm gonna miss you, bro." Joey hugged him, "Be safe in New York."

"I will." Darren smiled, his eyes flickered to Chris whose expression he couldn't read. "Bye, Chris." Darren hugged his boyfriend, who sniffled and kissed his neck discreetly. "I better get going, I'll text you and Skype you as soon as I'm in New York, okay?" he said to Chris, his boyfriend nodded and waved goodbye.

Joey saw the pained expression on Chris's face.

"What's wrong, kid?" The last time he called someone that was February when they were rehearsing for the Perks.

"D-Darren loves me…" was all Chris said, Joey's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Let's go home Chris." Joey put his arm around the man's shoulder, and they walked out to the car.

Chris was silent the entire way home. Joey was nervous, why would Chris be so quiet after Darren declared his love for him… When they got home, Chris went straight to his room without another word to Joey. Why in the world would Chris freak out about this?

* * *

Darren got off the plane in New York, he had his phone in his hand ready to phone Chris and tell him he landed safely. There was a unread text on his phone on his phone from Facebook.

**Malerie R Wilson: **You shouldn't have left him alone, Darren.

* * *

**Next Up: **Darren suffers in New York without Chris. Chris deals with Darren being gone and the flirting from Jon Groff escalates. Darren takes a break from the Perks in New York and investigates Malerie R Wilson, and we find out exactly what happened between Chris and Rebel.

**End Authors Note: **If you didn't catch on, Rebel is based on Rebel Wilson, an actress who stars in Struck By Lightning with Chris. Now, I'll be back with Chapter 7 soon, after I write The Glee Club's chapter 48 and maybe chapter 2 of For Better Or For Worse... And for those of you that haven't seen it, I wrote a one-shot a while ago called Welcome Home, you should check it out! Thanks for reading!

Each review makes Kurt and Blaine want to get back together in the show :) (I wish...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Broadway, Baby

**Summary: **After his YouTube career died down, Darren Criss decided to audition for the new HBO series, Broadway Babies. The day before his audition, he meets his possible co-star Chris Colfer. Immediately they become attached at the hip… But what happens when Chris' feelings become more than platonic? RPF eventual-CrissColfer, tagged as Kurt and Blaine, features other Glee celebrities.

**Warnings: **RPF if that isn't your thing, why are you even reading this? Foul language, homophobia and past angst. _The Glee Club _spoilers. Stalking, Rape (hints)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Darren, or Chris, or any other actors or directors you may recognise. I don't own Kurt, Blaine or any of the Glee characters. I do own the idea for Broadway Babies, the characters for the show but I don't own Rent or the characters for that.

**Authors Note: **Oh hey. Long time no see, sorry for such a late chapter. I've been uber busy with Drama and a writer's club I've joined. But here I am with Chapter 7 finally! Yay! Hopefully I didn't lose any of you during the wait. About this chapter, since it was written over the span of ten days it's pure shit. I mean, it's good but the consistency is shit. I wrote sad Chris to happy to Chris to horny Chris in a matter of sentences. And Darren was happy to sad to horny and then sleepy. So it'll be a fun chapter. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

He opened up their apartment door quietly, it was 3am and he was exhausted. The plane ride had been rough to say the least, he sat beside a fan of AVPM and AVPS and Broadway Babies. He ended up talking to her the entire ride, she was an alright girl, her name was Ashley, Ashley Fink to be exact. She asked him about Chris… Oh, Chris.

It had been four days since he kissed his boyfriend's soft pink lips. He craved the taste of Chris, his soft hair, his blue eyes… Four days away from him has been torture. They had Skyped; text messaged, and called each other in the mornings. Chris kept him up in the know with what was going on in the Broadway Babies world. He shook his head, wiping his mind of the memories, because now he was back in Chicago. He slipped off his shoes, took off his jacket and tiptoed towards Chris's room. He opened up the door slowly, hoping to see the outline of Chris in his bed, but there was no one there. "C-Chris?" he called out but there was nothing. "Hmm…" he mumbled, he closed the door and went to his own room. Maybe Chris was staying over at Lea's or Naya's, but Chris knew Darren was coming back tonight. He closed his bedroom door behind him; he unbuttoned his jeans, and took off his shirt. He didn't even go to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he was just so tired. He slid under the covers and pressed his face against his pillow. He closed his eyes and soon found himself falling asleep.

"D-Dare?" a groggily voice mumbled, Darren rubbed his eyes and sat up. His breath was taken away, Chris was in his bed, and neither of them had noticed the other in the bed. Darren reached over across the bed and pulled Chris against his chest.

"I missed you so much, Chris." He whispered against his boyfriend's shoulder, Chris sighed with content.

"I-I missed you too, Dare." They pulled away and gravity took over. The next thing Darren knew, Chris was straddling him and kissing him harder than ever before. Not that he was complaining, but he was wondering why Chris had gotten so passionate. He reached his hands up and pulled on the back of Chris's tank top, Chris growled against his lips. He jerked away to start kissing down Darren's neck, Darren's eyes rolled back in his head. "I want you." Chris whispered against his ear, Darren sat up pushing Chris off of him, his honey eyes were wide.

"W-What?" he stuttered, Chris whined loudly.

"P-Please Darren, I want you." Chris's hands were now fists in the blanket, Darren blinked in confusion, and Chris had tears in his eyes. He had seen Chris cry before, and these weren't the same tears. Chris was terrified.

"Chris, w-we've only been dating six weeks, I don't think we're ready—Chris!" Chris tackled him back down onto the bed, Chris stared down at Darren with his dark blue eyes, and Darren licked his lips nervously.

"Please Darren, _please_." Chris's bottom lip began to quiver, Darren cupped his cheek.

"I don't think we're ready quite yet, love," Chris's eyes softened at the term of endearment, "why is this so sudden?" Chris collapsed onto Darren and rested there before replying.

"I'm disgusting."

_(Four days earlier) _

Being without Darren was like being without oxygen, carbon and all the other important elements. He had only known Darren for a short time but Darren was big part in his life already. He loved Darren, but he could never tell Darren that though. Darren was going to figure out that one day that he deserves so much better than Chris. Chris is just a pudgy gay kid from Clovis, and Darren is a gay man from Chicago. No one wants to date the Clovis kid, no one even knows where that is. Everyone wants to date Darren though; he's looked it up on the internet. There are girls who stare at his boyfriend's abs on Google, and it bothers him. The pictures of Darren's bare chest should only be for him to see, not some fourteen year old girls…

He's in Darren's bed right now, he and Joey got back from the airport two hours ago and he's having a bad time.

_"I love you Chris and I can't stand being away from you." _

Darren just told him he loves him, the average person would be freaking out and doing a happy dance. But… Chris can't, actually Chris won't. Darren is in love with him, Darren deserves so much better.

"Chris?" Darren's bedroom door opened, revealing Joey, his hair was damp and he was wearing Batman pyjamas. "Are you okay? Why are you sleeping in Darren's room?" Joey sat down on the edge of the bed, Chris didn't look up, Joey was Darren's best friend, and Joey doesn't know what's happened to Chris. He doesn't know that someone has touched Chris in a way that makes him feel vile. "Is this about Darren loving you?" Chris curled in on himself; tears were now in his eyes. "Come on Chris, what's the matter? I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I care about you." Joey said softly, "You're Darren's boyfriend and Darren is my best friend, and that means I need to take care of you while he's gone. If something happens to you, Darren will cut off my balls and wear them as a necklace – I'm not joking." Chris snorted because Joey was telling the truth, Darren would do that. "So come on, kid, tell me what's wrong."

"I love him." It was barely over a whisper, but Joey heard him.

"What's the problem then? He loves you too!" Joey laughed; Chris tried to stop himself from crying even harder. "H-Hey, are you okay?" Joey moved so he was sitting right at Darren's pillows and Chris's head. He lifted up the blankets; Chris's cheeks were red and blotchy, tears were stained onto them. "W-Whoa, Chris, come on what's so bad about loving Darren? He loves you, even if he didn't say it earlier you could still tell. What's so bad about being loved—?"

"Darren d-deserves so much better!" he cried, "I'm just that pudgy marsh mellow that happens to be his co-star; if Darren had found out he was gay earlier he wouldn't even bat an eye at me! He'd probably be dating Neil Patrick Harris or something!" Joey pursed his lips at the younger man. "Darren is amazing, everyone can see that a-and no one besides him has ever shown an interest in me – what if Darren finds someone else who's much more attractive and interesting than me and he'll leave me. And then now one else will want me, I'll just be Darren's roommate instead of Darren's boyfriend. O-Or worse, Darren's boyfriend will ask him to move in and Darren will be out of my life forever. I can't do this, Joey, if Darren knows I love him it'll be harder for him to leave when he finds someone else! I don't want him to suffer being with me." Chris sobbed into his pillow; Joey had no idea what to do. Darren was one of his best friends – aside from Jaime, Brian and Joe – and Chris is, well he doesn't know what Chris is quite yet. But he still worries about Chris, and not just because Darren and him are dating.

"Chris, you've got it all wrong. Darren loves you, and he's not going to leave you for someone else." Joey assured him. "I've seen Darren with his girlfriend's throughout the years, and not once has he looked at them like he looks at you."

"B-But Darren was straight then! Of course he wasn't going to look at girls like that, they're girls!" Chris sat up; his usually light blue eyes were darker from being so upset. "D-Darren shouldn't love me… He's only going to get hurt."

"You're going to get hurt too…" Joey pointed out, Chris shrugged.

"I don't care… I'm always hurt." Just then Chris's phone started to ring, Chris grabbed it and saw the Caller ID, "It's Darren."

"Well then answer it." Joey said as he left the room. He took a deep breath and answered it.

"D-Dare?"

_"Hey, Chris, I'm in New York." _Darren sounded so happy, he was jealous.

"That's good, how was the airplane?" he closed his eyes and listened to Darren's breathing, hoping it would calm him down.

_"Tiring, I'm not a huge fan of airplanes, but whatever. How are you?" _Darren whispered softly, Chris opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. _"Chris? Is everything okay?" _

"No, nothing is okay without you Darren. You need to be here and hold me because I'm scared. I'm scared you're going to find someone else better than me and you'll leave me! I love you Darren, I love you so much but I can't tell you because you're going to leave me and it'll hurt…" but of course he didn't say that. He wanted to but he couldn't, "Everything is fine, I'm just tired." He said instead.

_"Alright." _He knew Darren didn't believe him, _"I miss you." _

"I miss you too." Chris let out a quiet sob and there was silence on the other end of the phone.

_"Are you crying? Shit, what's wrong Chris?" _there was a loud noise from Darren's side of the phone, he heard Darren say something to someone, a door closed and it was just Darren.

"I just miss you." He hoped Darren would believe him and leave it.

_"I miss you too Chris, but I know that's not what's completely bothering you." _Darren said, Chris felt his defenses going up. He couldn't tell Darren what's wrong, _"Did someone do something? Did someone hurt you?" _

"No, I'm fine, stop worrying." Chris rolled over onto his stomach, there was a beat and Darren sighed.

_"You'd tell me if something happened, right? Was it one of those people that called me the other night?" _

"No, it wasn't them and yes I would tell you if something was wrong. You're my boyfriend; I'm supposed to tell you these things." Chris yawned loudly, Darren huffed.

_"Okay… Well it's late and I bet you're tired, so I'm going to let you go." _Chris started tearing up at Darren's choice of words. _"I love you, Chris." _He held in his sob.

"Goodnight Dare." He simply said.

_"Night Chris, sweet dreams." _And his boyfriend hung up, Chris caved in on himself and cried into Darren's soft pillow.

"I love you too, Dare."

* * *

Darren put his phone in his pocket and frowned, that was the weirdest phone call he had ever had with Chris – and that was saying something. He took off his shoes and was about to hop in his hotel room's shower when there was a knock on his door. It was strange; it was almost midnight and who would be knocking on his door? No one besides the Hotel staff knew which room he was in. Curious, he walked over to the door and opened it. There was a flash of blonde before someone was hugging him around the neck. He barely registered who it was but he was hugging back, it was a girl, and she smelt like strawberries and something sweet. He looked at a teenage boy who was standing in the doorway, he was also blond and he had a really big mouth – like huge, he kind of looked like a younger version of Chord his co-star. The boy smiled at him and cleared his throat, the blonde girl who was hugging Darren pulled away.

"Hi Darren." She smiled brightly; he stared at her for a moment before it clicked.

"Holy crap, you aren't huge anymore!" he shouted, the girl was none other than Quinn Fabray. The last time he saw her was February and she had been pregnant at the time. Now she was skinny, her hair was done up in a ponytail and she was wearing a cute pair of jeans and a tank top.

"I know, I had Beth." She explained, "And then Shelby adopted her." Quinn glanced at the boy beside her. "Oh, Darren this is my boyfriend of three months Sam Evans, Sam this is Darren Criss." Darren shook the boy's hand.

"So, what are you guys doing in New York?" he put his hands in his pockets.

"The Perks chose us to sing the opening number, we're singing (I've Had) The Time of My Life as a duet, they saw our cover of Lucky on YouTube and they chose us." The blonde girl said, "They wanted us here because apparently we're supposed to do something with you on stage after we sing. Congrats on making the host, by the way."

"Thanks," Darren bit his lip, "is anyone else here from The Glee Club?" Darren was hoping to see Blaine; he wanted to know whether he worked things out with Kurt.

"No, The Glee Club is coming mid-January to rehearse our songs." Sam spoke up.

"Oh…" Darren frowned, he was still curious so he asked. "Are Kurt and Blaine back together now?" Quinn and Sam shared a look.

"You knew about the break-up?" Sam asked quietly, Darren shrugged.

"Blaine called me in November in hysterics about it; Chris had to calm him down because apparently I wasn't comforting him right." Darren laughed, "But yeah I know about it."

"Who's Chris?" Quinn bit her lip gloss covered lip.

"My boyfriend." He said without thinking, there was a pause.

"Dude, I thought you were straight." Sam choked out.

"Why don't you guys come in?"

It took Darren 10 minutes to explain how Chris was his boyfriend, he showed them a picture of him and the teenagers raised their eyebrows.

"He looks like Kurt." Quinn mumbled.

"That's what I said!" Darren put his phone away again. "So… Are they back together?" Quinn took a big gulp of air.

"Kind of. Blaine told me Kurt was slushied by the cheerleader who broke them up and Blaine went after Kurt. Kurt wouldn't let Blaine touch him or kiss him, so he was pretty upset. Kurt does love Blaine a lot, it's just, Kurt trusts Blaine more than anyone else in his entire life. And when he walked in on Blaine and Senthia, that trust was broken. We were invited to sing at Shelby Berry's wedding at the end of November and so we did, they danced together but they didn't say anything. We were all watching them, Kurt was crying into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine was saying something to him but we couldn't hear what it was. Then they kissed and now they're back together. They aren't the same though, Blaine hasn't called Kurt baby, and Kurt isn't calling Blaine boo-boo. They barely even kiss in front of us anymore before they would just make out and they wouldn't care." Quinn was sitting on Darren's hotel bed with Sam; she had her head rested on his shoulder.

"Man that sucks…" Darren noted, "I'm glad they're back together, does Kurt know Senthia pressured Blaine?" the two blonds nodded.

"It took Kurt five days to actually tell Blaine he loves him again after they started dating…" said Sam, "I don't think the break-up is the only thing that changed Kurt, something happened to him before or in the time they broke up."

"Probably," Darren checked the time, "You two should get to bed, as far as I know, we're going to be pretty busy preparing the show." The two nodded and left the room. Darren pulled out his laptop and went to Kurt's page on Facebook. His latest status made something drop in his stomach.

**Kurt Hummel says **I just don't know what to do anymore…  
**-1 like- **

**Blaine Anderson**- I'll be over in five minutes, I love you.  
**Kurt Hummel- **I love you too.  
**Santana Lopez- **Is everything okay?

And there was no reply from Blaine nor Kurt, something was going on with Kurt but he supposes only Blaine knows. Darren shut his laptop and went to have his shower, as he did he checked his phone in case Chris had texted him. Nothing.

He thinks something is wrong with his boyfriend too…

* * *

Chris quietly made his way from his trailer to the set, he had a big scene with Lea today and he had to be there early. Being at work without Darren as weird, since they had started dating they always walked onto set together, even if one of them wasn't in the scene. He missed Darren, even more than last night. Darren always woke him up in the morning with a bagel and coffee from Starbucks, and today he woke up on his own.

As he stepped onto set, someone's arms lid around his waist. For a moment, he thought it was Darren but the thoughts were erased when he remembered Darren was in New York. He turned to his left and saw Jon there.

"Good morning, hot stuff." Jon whispered in his ear, Chris moved Jon's arm and stared at the ground. "Why are you so melancholy today?" Jon continued to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not." Chris said, Jon made a noise at him.

"Because I believe that, come on Chrissie, tell me why you're so… Depressed." They had walked between two trailers and Jon pushed him up against one of them. "Come on, you can trust me." Jon leaned forward and he tried to kiss Chris, the younger man pushed him off screaming.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, Jon winked flirtatiously.

"Let me buy you a drink after work tonight."

"I'm not old enough to go to a bar." He told him, which was true.

"I didn't say anything about a bar." Jon leaned forward again; Chris wasn't having any of it. Feeling brave, he kicked Jon in the crotch.

"I'm not going out with you, ever! I have a boyfriend!" he stormed off, he wiped at his cheeks desperately to make it look like he wasn't just crying. He saw Lea and Naya giggling about something, they saw him and waved.

"Hey Chris," Lea kissed his cheek, "Missing Darren?" he nodded wordlessly. "He'll be back before you know it, Hun." Ryan walked onto set with a clip board in his hands. Jon followed behind him smirking at Chris, Lea caught the look and she gasped. "Why is Dad looking at you like that?!" she screamed. Chris avoided her eyes, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It was him that did something." He told her. "I was walking towards set and he pinned me up against a trailer." Naya and Lea gasped.

"Chris, how could you do that to Darren?" Naya asked her eyes blown out of her head.

"I didn't do anything!" he screamed out, "He tried to kiss me, and I pushed him away!" Jon glanced at him and winked, Lea was jaw slacked.

"Are you going to tell Darren?" Naya whispered, Chris shook his head like a mad man.

"He's already worried about me, if I tell him what Jon _tried _to do he'll come back to Chicago. I don't want him to give up the hosting job just to be with me." Chris folded his arms in front of him.

"You should still tell him Chris, total honesty is the best quality in a relationship." Lea patted his shoulder, "If you don't and Jon does something worse, Darren will be really hurt." She was right; he'd tell Darren once his boyfriend wakes up. It was way too early for Darren to be awake.

"Okay…" Ryan called both Chris and Lea to the stage and he called action. Chris didn't see Jon practically eye-f*cking him, and he didn't see the black figure behind the curtains.

* * *

Darren groaned awake, he reached over sleepily to pull Chris against him. When he found nothing beside him, he remembered he was in New York. He took his phone from the charger and sent Chris a text.

_'Morning Chris :) –Darren' _He rubbed his eyes and sat up; he wasn't wearing his contacts so he put on his thick framed glasses. He got changed, brushed his teeth and saw that Chris didn't message him back. He then remembered Chris was probably on set filming, he missed him so much… He walked down to the theatre that they were hosting the Perks this year.

The James Perks Awards were an annual awards show for internet stars; it actually started in the 80's to showcase bands that weren't that big. It's named after James Perks; obviously, he was the creator of the show. Weeks after the 2009 show, he passed away, leaving his son Henry to run it. Awards are given to a lot of groups, from YouTube bands to comedians. Last year he and the rest of the Starkid's were invited to sing, they did and they sang Get Back to Hogwarts. That was the craziest Awards show he had even been to. He kissed to underage boys, was almost the cause of their break-up, and then managed to get them back together. It was pretty f*cking awesome. And now this year he's hosting it, he gets to introduce actors and actresses, YouTube stars, and performances. He wonders if he'll have to sing and host at the same time…

He walked into the theatre and two voices and a choir were heard from the stage.

_(Sam)- "Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_." The blond boy he had only just met was singing on stage. Quinn was beside him holding her own microphone.

_(Quinn)- "'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you." _Quinn had an amazing voice, he never heard it last year since she didn't have a solo at the Perks, but he has watched videos of her singing for The Glee Club.

_(Sam)- "I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me." _There was a choir humming along to the music behind them, Quinn and Sam looked so tiny on stage compared to the large group.

_(Quinn)- "We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy." _Quinn and Sam faced the empty seats in the audience to sing together.

_(Both)- "Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency  
just remember." _The music stopped at the teenagers looked at the band.

"Sorry!" the drummer called out, "My stick broke!"

Darren laughed and ran down to the stage to talk to them.

"Hey guys, you two were great up there." Darren said as he got up.

"Thanks, dude, coming from you that's amazing. I watched A Very Potter Musical and it was pretty great, you're an amazing actor." Sam said as he opened his water.

"Well thanks, I liked your cover of Billionaire you did in November." Darren sat cross legged on the stage, "And Lucky by Bruno Mars." Quinn sat down beside him.

"We had originally sung that in my car when we were going to see Kurt and Blaine…" there was a pause, "So…" Quinn scooted closer to Darren, she had a smile on her lips and her blue eyes were bright and curious. "Tell me about Chris."

Darren blushed, "He's gorgeous, he has the bluest eyes, and he's a really good kisser…" Darren sighed with happiness. "I love him actually."

"I think it's kind of weird, don't you think?" Sam sat down beside Quinn, "You look like Blaine, but a lot older and you don't wear bowties, and Chris looks like Kurt but not as feminine." Sam said, "It's just weird."

"Yeah… I remember last year when Kurt's Dad pinned me to the hotel wall and started talking to me like I was Blaine." Darren giggled; Quinn joined him after a moment. Darren was about to say something else when his phone rang. "Excuse me." He left the couple and slid behind the curtains. He saw the Caller and it was Chris. "Hey, Chris!"

_"H-Hey, Dare." _

"What's going on? You sound… Choked." He heard Chris sigh loudly. "Chris?"

_"Jon tried to kiss me." _Darren felt the air escape from his lungs, _"D-Dare?" _

"I'm going to f*cking murder him." Darren growled. "What did you do?"

_"I pushed him away and told him I-I had a boyfriend." _ Darren ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated, he didn't want to sound possessive, but Chris was his.

"Isn't he going to wonder who your boyfriend is?" Darren heard Chris's breath hitch.

_"I'll tell him it's someone from Clovis." _Chris said, _"He doesn't know what went on in Clovis, so it's a good excuse." _Darren wished he were there with Chris, just so he could go pound Jon's face in. _"I wish I could tell people about us." _

"I'm sorry Chris, but I don't think I'm ready to come out to everyone yet—"

_"Well when will you Darren?" _Chris snapped, Darren said nothing. What could he say? His boyfriend just asked him when he will come out, very rudely he might add. It hurt, man did it hurt, and he thought Chris understood how hard this was for him… He just doesn't want anyone to get hurt, especially Chris, but if he was going to get hurt by protecting everyone else… What's the point? He closed his eyes and held his breath, if he didn't he would burst and say something he would really regret. _"Jon's just going to keep pursuing me until he knows for sure I'm dating someone." _Chris continued, Darren squeezed his phone tight in his hand.

"C-Chris, if you can't wait for me to come out…" he couldn't say anything more, was he allowing Chris to break-up with him if he couldn't wait? He couldn't be without Chris, he loved him, and Chris knew that. Chris wasn't heartless.

_"D-Darren…" _Chris wasn't denying it, he wasn't telling him that he was being silly and that he'd wait for Darren.

"I'm just going to go, Chris, I love you." Darren hung up without another word from Chris, he regretted it but he had to deal with his possible break up.

He had never loved anyone like Chris, and he wasn't going to love anyone else. It's like; you know when that person is your forever. You see them and you think, 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'. Darren laughed, because that's exactly what he felt like when he bumped into Chris on the sidewalk. As he walked back on stage, Chris was trying to call him back. He put his phone in his pocket and ignored the vibrations.

Henry was on stage talking to Quinn and Sam, who as soon as he approached them left the theatre. Henry looked up from his iPhone and grinned.

"Harry freakin' Potter, it's great to see you." Henry held out his hand for him to shake.

"Same, I'm really excited to host it this year. I don't think I'll ever beat Dale but I'll try my hardest." They both laughed. "So what am I doing today?"

"Nothing much, we just wanted you to get comfortable on the stage. Though we don't have to worry about that, you're a star now." Henry winked, "With your HBO show and all."

"Yeah," Darren scuffed his shoe, "I'm pretty lucky. My friend Chris helped me land the role; he's Connor in the show."

"Ah, yes, Chris Colfer. This is his first acting job, right?" Henry and him walked off the stage into the wings.

"Yeah, he's getting used to it but he's really great." Darren swallowed, better than great, more like amazingly terrific.

"That's good. We don't need you that much today, so you can go. Go explore the Big Apple; if you haven't before, it's amazing here." Henry shooed him off and Darren left back to his hotel.

He was still upset about Chris; he could see the tears in his eyes blurring his vision as he went up the elevator. He threw open his hotel door and slammed it shut. He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. His phone started ringing, but it wasn't a call, he reached for it and saw it was a Face Time call from Chris. He gulped down all his fears and pressed answer with video. It was a bit blurry at first, but he saw Chris's face, it was red and his blue eyes were full of concern.

_"Darren—"_

"What?" he interrupted, he saw the pain in Chris's eyes and his boyfriend casted his eyes down.

_"I-I…" _Chris shook his head; Darren felt anger bubbling inside of him, Chris was going to break up with him. It was inevitable.

"Just do it Chris." He shouted into the phone, Chris let out a confused gasp, his beautiful eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_"Do what, Dare?" _Darren rolled his eyes.

"Break up with me! I know you're going to do it! You can't handle waiting for me to come out, and you want to break up with me b-because of it!" he screamed, "I-I'll still love you though, you know I will, b-but if you w-want to break up with me…" he put the phone down on the carpet, Chris couldn't see him anymore but Chris could certainly hear the crying.

_"I'm not breaking up with you Darren." _Chris said softly, Darren sniffled but he still didn't pick the phone back up. _"I'm sorry I said that… I didn't know what I was saying." _

"Yes you did, when people say things they don't mean to it's what they actually wanted to say but were too scared." Darren shouted, he didn't have to see Chris to know he flinched. "If you're trying to convince me that you didn't mean it, you're going to have a hard time Chris…" Chris said nothing, Darren didn't want him to. It was the end of their heavenly relationship, and it had only lasted a little while.

_"Fine. I meant it, but I regret it Darren. I really like you and I'll wait for you to come out, it's just… Hard for me." _Darren rolled his eyes, the phone still laid on the floor waiting for Darren to pick it up.

"How do you think I feel Chris? Everyone is begging for me to come out and it's scary, I don't want anyone to get hurt – especially you. Chris, I don't want you to get hurt. If I come out now, everyone is going to start crowding around you and people are going to blame you for my homosexuality. I just don't want you to get hurt. And then there's my family, every time I go to see them they're asking me 'Well Darren, do you have a nice girlfriend yet?' and it hit them really hard when Adrienne and I broke up. They thought she was my one and only, and then before that was my ex-girlfriend Mia and that was a bust because we both pissed each other off so much. My entire family was crushed, and now when I go up to them during Christmas, they'll ask 'oh Darren, don't you have another girlfriend?' and I'll tell them 'No, I have a boyfriend and his name is Chris'," Darren scoffed, "Because that will turn out well."

_"I thought your family was okay with it." _Chris said softly, Darren finally picked up the phone and looked at Chris. Chris still had a worried look in his eyes obviously, but there was something else.

"By family I mean my Mom, my Dad and Chuck, everyone else isn't exactly for the whole being gay situation. It's not that they're rude about it, or against it, they just don't understand the lifestyle. They don't understand why men want to have sex with men, and why women want to have to have sex with other women. They just don't understand which makes sense since they're all uneducated idiots who live in Hawaii. I don't want them to be rude to you or me, or anyone for that matter. We deserve so much more than we get, Chris, and I'm scared that when I come out everyone will look at me differently." Darren trailed off, he kept changing the subject about coming out and Chris smiled gently.

_"I can't say they won't because I don't know. But it doesn't matter what they think, you're you and that's all the matters. You shouldn't care how others see you when you have people around you who love you so much. The Starkid's love you, your parents love you, Chuck loves you, everyone from Broadway, Babies love you, I-I…" _he paused.

"If you feel it Chris, just say it." Darren said softly, Chris looked through the small camera on his phone.

_"I love you." _Darren had never felt his heart swell as much as it did then.

"I love you too, Chris."

* * *

Chris was beaming ear to ear when he walked onto set, it was the second day without Darren, but he was dealing with it now. He had gotten that huge weight of loving Darren off of his shoulders, and now all he had to do was deal with Jon breathing down his neck, the paparazzi and oh, no.

Ryan was fuming, the vein in his forehead was popping out and his face was red. Completely red. He had a manila envelope in his one of his clenched fists. "Christopher Paul Colfer, my office _NOW_!" he screamed, Chris felt Lea and Naya's eyes on him. He gulped and followed his boss inside his office. When he sat down on the plush recliner chair in front of Ryan's desk, Ryan slammed the envelope down on the table. "Do you know what's in here, Christopher?" Ryan snarled.

"No?" Chris said, Ryan snarled and ripped the envelope open. Chris saw that there were pictures in the envelope. Ryan jerked the pictures into Chris's face, making Chris jump off the chair. Chris took the pictures from Ryan and a gasp fell from his lips.

On the photo paper, sat a picture of Darren and himself kissing, it was from the airport the day Darren left. "W-What?" he looked up at Ryan confused.

"Don't 'what' me, Colfer, I know you and Criss are f*cking and it needs to stop now! How could you be so stupid?" Ryan shouted, "Darren is straight, I know I've said he was gay many of times, but from the way he stares at Lea's chest, I've changed my opinion. Anyway, Darren is just trying to experiment a little so later on in his life, he can tell his wife 'Hey honey, remember my gay co-star? Yeah, I f*cked him into my mattress and then broke his heart'." Chris's face twisted into a frown. "Dump him before I do, I can always come up with some reason why Jake lost the role and fell off the face of the planet. I know a recently graduated high school stupid who would love the role that was rudely taken away from him." Chris knew exactly who Ryan was referring to.

"You can't take this role away from Darren; it's his everything he has right now. Without this job, he'll go back to being a couch potato and he'll have to sing in bad Italian restaurants." Chris said, Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. Chris cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh and there was a note attached to the pictures. I thought you would want to read it." Ryan handed it to him.

_'Bring Colfer back to Clovis, or these pictures will be emailed to every magazine stand in the US.' _

Chris gulped.

He left Ryan's office a few minutes after, he had to go call Darren and tell him what—

"Hello there." Oh God, Chris groaned in his head, he turned around to fake a smile at Jon.

"Hi Jon." Jon put his arm around his shoulder and made him start walking.

"We should go to a bar tonight, I want to see that tight ass shake on the dance floor." Jon whispered in his ear, Chris shivered, why did he shiver? He's dating Darren. "Well, what do you say?"

"Jon," Chris said as he jerked Jon's arm away, "I've told you, I have a boyfriend."

"Pfft, like I believe that. There are no gay people in Clovis; I bet you were the only one, well one that wasn't a closeted loser. So come on, get with me." Jon pinned him against a wall (they were in a hallway that had no one walking through it at the time) Jon nipped his lip. "Please, Chris?"

"No, Jon!" Chris pushed him away, "I'm dating someone and I'm in love with him, so if you'll excuse me." Chris stormed down the hallway awkwardly; he was too ashamed to admit Jon nipping at his lip turned him on. And now his stupid virgin ways are coming back to bite him. His jeans were getting tighter and his face grew red with embarrassment…

What was Darren going to say when he finds out that he got turned on by Jon?

_(Present Day)_

"You aren't disgusting." Darren placed his hand on the small of Chris's back, Chris sighed loudly against Darren's chest.

"Yes I am."

"Again, you aren't disgusting, why do you think you're disgusting?" Darren began trailing his fingers lightly over Chris's spine.

"I can't tell you." Chris mumbled, Darren's body shook with laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're adorable." Said Darren, Chris huffed loudly. "Now tell me why you're disgusting and don't say 'I can't tell you' because I'll resort to tickling you Colfer, and my tickles aren't to be used unless absolutely necessary." Chris giggled quietly. "Tell me!"

"Do you really want to know?" Chris put his chin on Darren's chest so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Yes." Before Chris said anything, he pecked Darren on the lips.

"I got turned on," Darren's eyes widened, "when Jon tried to kiss me."

A pause.

And then another pause.

And then Darren burst into laughter, Chris pouted and started to roll off of his boyfriend. Darren caught him quickly by the hips and kissed him. Chris barely registered Darren was kissing him before he pulled away. "You're the cutest person I've ever met."

"Aren't you mad at me for…? You know getting turned on?" Chris blushed, Darren shook his head.

"It's normal for you to get turned on, Chris. When I thought I was straight, I got turned on by the slightest glimpse of Lauren's chest." Darren explained, "I'm not mad, I am mad at Jon for trying to kiss you but I'm not mad at you. Is that why you thought you were disgusting?" he waited for Chris to reply.

"One of the reasons."

"What do you mean one?" Darren watched as Chris peppered his chest with kisses.

"I don't like being a virgin." Chris said as he adjusted himself on Darren's body. "It makes me feel gross, everyone around me has had sex and I'm just that awkward person who has never done 'it' before." Darren moaned quietly as Chris sucked a small hickey on his collarbone.

"Is that why you tried to get into my pants five minutes ago?" Darren breathed out; Chris hummed a yes as he soothed the new bruise with his tongue.

"I don't want to be one anymore, it's humiliating." Chris murmured, Darren let out a dry chuckle.

"I-I don't think w-we're ready for that—_Ah _Chris—quite yet." Darren reached up and squeezed the pale skin of Chris's back.

"Mm, I know… I was hoping you would give in and take me anyway." Chris gave Darren's chest one last kiss and rolled off him; he now laid beside Darren on the bed.

"You can't just say things like that Chris." The atmosphere in Darren's room changed, before it was lust but now it's simply love and it's actually calm for once. Darren rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around Chris's hip. "About the note that was sent with the pictures…" Chris covered Darren's mouth with his hand, making it so he couldn't speak.

"I'm never going back to Clovis, I know it puts us both in danger, but I'm in more danger there than here." He explained, when Darren didn't respond he looked up and saw Darren had fallen asleep. Chris laughed under his breath and cuddled closer to him, "I love you Dare."

* * *

"You know Darren's going to protect him from you." A hooded figure asked her, the blonde girl looked up from her map.

"You don't think I know that?" she had a thick Australian accent. "I need that stupid curly haired loser away from him, Chris is mine and he just doesn't realise it yet."

"Don't you think he would have realised it back in high school when you, hmm, I don't know…. Tried to rape him?" the air in the room went stale.

"I love him, Riker, I don't care what anyone says." Her brother crossed over to her side of the table.

"Fine, when you go to prison for stalking a celebrity good luck finding someone to bail you out. Because I certainly won't." Rebel frowned at her younger and much skinnier brother.

"I don't care if I go to prison; I want Chris Colfer, now go send more pictures to them. I'm sure Colfer and Criss will enjoy seeing themselves shirtless and making out pleasurable." Rebel shooed him off, as he left he mumbled.

"You're going to Hell, sis."

* * *

**Next Up: **Darren is back in Chicago for three days and is filming as much as he can before he has to go back. He and Chris go on their first date, while they see a hooded black figure with bleach blond hair. We learn who Riker is and why he is classified as Rebel's brother, and of course Chris and Darren will make out.

**End Authors Note: **Not one of my best chapters, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I didn't, haha. Please review and all that stuff.


End file.
